La Taupe : Parfait Camouflage
by Princess Toady
Summary: Rejoignez neuf candidats tentant d'élucider le mystère qu'est la Taupe, une émission de télé-réalité dans laquelle plusieurs joueurs doivent tenter de découvrir qui parmi eux est l'agent double engagé par la production afin de leur nuire.
1. Chapter 1

**La Taupe : Parfait Camouflage.**

_Cette fiction est la propriété de Princess Toady/Toady16, elle ne soit en aucun cas être copiée, plagiée sans mon autorisation. Bien entendu, vous avez le droit de vous en inspirer._

_Neuf candidats vont concourir pour remporter une très grande somme d'argent. Neuf candidats ? Non, huit candidats tenteront d'empocher la somme, tandis que l'un d'entre eux essaiera de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cette personne est la taupe, le mystérieux individu sur qui porteront les questionnaires amenant à l'élimination d'un candidat. Des indices seront parsemés à travers les nombreuses péripéties qui attendent nos candidats, cachés ou dévoilés, seront-ils découverts ? Ferez-vous tomber le masque de la taupe ? Continuez de lire cette histoire, et vous verrez._

1. Commencement de l'émission.

Près d'un fleuve, entouré de montagne, Topi-Taupe attendait patiemment l'arrivée des candidats. Alors qu'il relisait pour la onzième fois le programme de la journée, un hélicoptère apparut dans son champ de vision.

« -Il semblerait que le premier candidat soit enfin arrivé, annonça Topi-Taupe aux téléspectateurs, Oh ! Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, c'est une candidate qui nous rejoint ! Voici Dark Toadette !

-Il était temps que j'arrive, j'étais prête à jeter ce stupide pilote en dehors du cockpit ! s'exclama alors la candidate.

-C'est votre tempérament qui ressort, dirait-on. Mais faites attention, vous n'aurez pas le droit de faire la même chose avec les candidats, l'avertit alors la taupe.

-Je suis la première ?

-Oui, répondit tout simplement l'animateur. »

Deux autres hélicoptères arrivèrent, le premier déposa Francesca Von Birdetta, une avocate de la défense de renom, et le second laissa s'échapper Goombarrow et Harmonie.

« -Faisons connaissance en attendant les autres, suggéra Francesca.

-Je me fous royalement de qui vous êtes, répliqua Dark Toadette. Je suis uniquement venue pour remporter la somme, pas pour participer à des conversations futiles.

-Je pense qu'on peut l'appeler l'insociable, pouffa Harmonie.

-Parfois, il vaut mieux se taire, la princesse Peach te l'a déjà dit, soupira Goombarrow.

-J'espère que cette pimbêche tiendra sa langue, sinon, je ne donne pas cher d'elle.

-Regardez ! Trois autres hélicoptères ! Il semblerait que nous soyons bientôt tous au complet ! s'exclama le présentateur. »

Du premier avion sortit Kamek, Sniff sauta hors du second, tandis que Kylie Koopa, Toady et Tubba Blubba se posèrent en dernier.

« -Faisons un petit récapitulatif des candidats, dit alors Topi-Taupe. »

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kamek**

Nom : Koopeace

Date de Naissance : 23/05

Métier : Sorcier

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

**Prénom : Tubba**

Nom : Blubba

Date de Naissance : 30/12

Métier : Critique Culinaire

« -Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! s'écria joyeusement Topi-Taupe. Mais d'abord, un petit récapitulatif de l'émission ! Vous êtes huit candidats, et un imposteur. »

Les candidats se regardèrent tous, inquiets de savoir que l'un d'entre eux était contre eux. Ils espéraient sonder les autres d'un simple regard, pour tenter de voir si le traître défaillait. Mais aucun d'entre ne cilla.

« -Ce traître essaiera par tous les moyens de vous nuire. Par exemple, il se peut qu'il vous pousse à faire le mauvais choix, ou encore, qu'il vous fasse perdre une épreuve, et donc, de l'argent. A la fin de chaque session, l'un d'entre vous sera éliminé suite à un quiz portant sur la taupe.

-Sur vous ? demanda Harmonie.

-Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas pouvoir la supporter longtemps, murmura Draka.

-Non, ces questions parleront du traître. C'est pour cette raison que le traître sera toujours parmi vous, du début à la fin de cette aventure. Des indices seront dissimulés tout au long de l'aventure, à vous d'en faire bon usage.

-Donc, si je récapitule… Nous avons l'identité d'un traître à découvrir, des épreuves à remporter et des choix à faire, c'est ça ? questionna le Goomba.

-Correct, reprit l'animateur. Bien que cette question soit comme l'eau, limpide et transparente. Quoiqu'il en soit, suivez-moi, je vais vous amener sur le lieu de votre première épreuve ! »

/Parloir/

Harmonie : C'est étrange, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché dans la phrase de Topi-Taupe…

Francesca : J'ai immédiatement compris l'allusion faite par TT. Il n'avait pas mentionné le fait que nous aurions des choix à faire, et pourtant, ce jeune Goomba l'a deviné. Ce jeu est vraiment psychologique, car à partir de cette déduction, des questions se posent : Goombarrow est-il la taupe ? Si oui, pourquoi a t'il mentionné ce détail ? Pour attirer l'attention sur lui ? Ou au contraire, pour nous faire croire qu'il a fait exprès de laisser filer cette information pour que nous nous tournions vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il n'était pas la Taupe ? Tant de questions pour un si petit détail, ce jeu risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.

Kamek : Je doute que La Taupe fasse si vite une erreur, mais je ne peux pas effacer la possibilité qu'il l'ait fait exprès…

Harmonie : Peut-être qu'il faisait allusion à la couleur de l'eau qui est souvent décrite comme étant bleue. Dans ce cas, ça désigne Francesca…

/Parloir/

Les dix personnages se dirigeaient à présent vers une boutique de canoës, Topi-Taupe discuta un peu avec le marchand, puis parla aux neuf joueurs.

« -Pendant que notre ami, Kooper, prépare le matériel, je vais vous expliquer le principe de l'épreuve. Vous serez neuf sur le canoë, chacun avec une rame que vous choisirez au préalable. Votre objectif sera de parcourir six kilomètres en moins d'une heure et demie, bien entendu, vous aurez la possibilité de changer de positions pendant la traversée, mais souvenez-vous : si jamais le canoë venait à se retourner, vous gagnerez une pénalité de cinq minutes. Ai-je bien été clair ?

-Oui, répondirent en chœur les candidats.

-Bien, sur ce, je me dirige vers l'arrivée en voiture, bonne chance, et n'oubliez pas : quelqu'un parmi vous joue la comédie.

-Quelqu'un ici a déjà fait du canoë ? demanda rapidement Goombarrow.

-Non, mais j'en ai déjà regardé à la télévision. Et les gestes me font penser à une marmite et une louche. Quand on essaie de mélanger le bouillon, par exemple.

-Okay. Bon, ce n'est pas pour paraître amer ou démoralisant, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur que la cuisine.

-Si je me souviens bien, dit Kylie, on a le choix entre des rames simples ou doubles. Les simples sont pour les personnes aguerries, tandis que les doubles sont pour les débutants.

-Exact, déclara Kooper. A ce propos, l'épreuve est sur le point de débuter, avez-vous décidé des rames que vous allez utiliser ? »

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : Quand j'ai vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de canoë, je me suis dit : « Ce défi est perdu d'avance. ». Néanmoins, j'aime la compétition, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout donné.

Kylie : Le choix des participants m'a…étonnée.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow, Tubba Blubba, Toady, Kamek et Dark Toadette prirent chacun une rame simple. Francesca, Sniff et Kylie optèrent pour une rame double, amis Harmonie restait indécise. Elle fit perdre un temps précieux à l'équipe, car le canoë partit deux minutes après que le départ ait été donné.

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : Je n'y crois pas. Cette fille est vraiment une cruche ! Son état est désespéré et désespérant. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle nous a fait perdre plein de temps ! En plus, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les pieds ! Enfin, j'imagine que ça fait déjà un suspect de moins… Je doute que la Taupe soit totalement conne.

Kamek : Je dois avouer que dans le genre « Blonde Totale », Harmonie fait fort. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de m'intéresser à son cas.

Sniff : Non seulement elle nous a fait perdre du temps avant l'épreuve, mais aussi pendant ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre une rame simple, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour un débutant ! Mais je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par Tubba Blubba.

/Parloir/

Pendant le parcours, Harmonie ne cessait de se plaindre, tout le monde en avait assez, mais que faire dans ces conditions là ? Pas grand chose. Goombarrow avait instauré un système de relais qui s'avéra très utile dans la première moitié du parcours, mais dont les effets s'amoindrirent dans la seconde partie. En effet, une nouvelle fois, Harmonie avait fait des siennes. Elle n'en pouvait plus et décida d'arrêter, mettant une nouvelle fois ses compagnons dans le pétrin. Heureusement pour eux, Tubba Blubba s'avéra être un excellent allié, de part sa musculature imposante et son expérience d'ancien cuisinier. Le parallèle qu'il avait fait entre la rame et la louche n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça. Draka épaulait elle aussi l'équipe. Se plaçant du côté de Harmonie, elle rama pour deux et permit alors à l'équipe de progresser. Sniff, Toady, Kylie et Kamek étaient de bons partenaires, sans pour autant être des as du canoë. Mais Francesca avait beaucoup de mal, elle peinait énormément et était à bout de force. Heureusement pour elle, les autres lui adressèrent des encouragements qui lui permirent de continuer jusqu'à l'arrivée.

« -Hé bien, il semblerait que vous soyez arrivés à destination. C'était un fort beau parcours, ainsi qu'un admirable esprit d'équipe, mais les deux minutes que Harmonie a gaspillées pourraient s'être avérées fatales… Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil au chronomètre ?

-Qui se porte volontaire ? demanda Kamek.

-Je veux bien y aller.

-Mais je ne veux pas que TU y ailles. Il me semble évident que la personne qui a le plus de mérite ici est Francesca, c'est donc elle qui ira voir, et pas toi, répliqua Draka.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Toady.

-Aucune objection de ce côté !

-Bien, vous êtes tous d'accord ! Francesca, si vous pouviez, reprit Topi-Taupe. »

L'air grave, elle partit regarder le chronomètre et se retourna rapidement. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

« -On a réussi ! On l'a fait en une heure et vingt et une minutes ! cria Francesca, folle de joie. »

Tous se ruèrent vers elle, et ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire et vantèrent leurs mérites.

« -Vous ajoutez…vingt mille pièces à votre cagnotte… »

Ils hurlèrent encore plus fort.

« -Mais, car il y a un mais… Le fait qu'Harmonie ne soit pas entrée dans le canoë à temps vous fait perdre cinq milles pièces. »

Les hurlements s'atténuèrent alors et firent place aux reproches.

« -Tout ça, c'est à cause de la blonde, protesta Draka.

-On va dire que c'était une simple erreur d'appréciation, s'empressa de dire Toady pour calmer Draka.

-Tu devrais faire attention Draka, un jour, tu pourrais bien avoir besoin de son aide, lui chuchota Sniff.

-Ça vous fait tout de même quinze mille pièces ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000 – 5 000 = 15 000

Cagnotte : 15 000

« -Mais j'espère que vous avez ouvert l'œil lors de cette épreuve… La taupe a t-elle tenté de saccager ce premier défi ? Est-elle restée tranquille ? L'intrus est-il en fait une intruse ? Tant de points à éclaircir en si peu de temps… »

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : J'en ai assez de cette Harmonie. Je la connais à peine depuis deux heures et déjà, elle me court sur le haricot. Attendez, un : elle m'a vraiment saoulée pendant les présentations, elle peut se les garder ses stupides phrases. Deux, j'ai dû faire tout le travail à sa place dans ce défi, et trois, elle arrive encore à nous faire perdre du fric. TROP, c'est TROP ! Ah, et pour la taupe, je ne sais pas trop. Désolée, je pense qu'en dehors de moi et Harmonie, les autres sont tous des Taupes potentielles.

Harmonie : Franchement, comme si c'était de ma faute si on a perdu cinq mille pièces. Bon, d'accord, c'est ma faute, mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'on perdait de l'argent si on était trop lent ? C'est n'importe quoi, à moins que Dark Toadette n'essaie de me faire pour passer pour la Taupe et évincer ainsi des concurrents car en fait c'est elle… Pour le moment, je pense que Dark Toadette ou Francesca est la Taupe. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour les autres.

Francesca : Certes, Harmonie est très intrigante, je veux dire par là que si elle n'est pas la Taupe, et c'est ce que je crois, elle n'est ni douée, ni très intelligente. Enfin, passons ce détail. Pour moi, la Taupe est quelqu'un qui se fait entendre le moins possible. Je suspecte principalement Kylie, Kamek et Toady.

Kylie : Hé bien, cette épreuve a été riche en émotions. J'ai vraiment cru que Dark Toadette allait jeter Harmonie par dessus bord lorsque celle-ci lui a donné un coup de rame par inadvertance. Mes suspects ? Je pense à Tubba Blubba, Goombarrow et Dark Toadette. Mais Francesca serait elle aussi une suspecte idéale. J'imagine qu'à ce point de l'aventure, on ne peut pas savoir qui est qui. De plus, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on nous ait donné un indice quelconque…

Kamek : Ma théorie ? Mes impressions ? A vrai dire, je ne peux encore rien dévoiler, tout simplement, parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Cette épreuve était éprouvante, et ceux qui ont paru les plus suspects sont Tubba Blubba, Harmonie et Dark Toadette. Vous voulez des explications ? Okay. Pour commencer, Tubba Blubba n'est pas un sportif, et je doute que le maniement de la louche serve à quelque chose dans cette épreuve. Dark Toadette est toujours sur le dos de Harmonie, peut-être qu'elle essaie de lui faire porter le chapeau, non ? Et Harmonie, ça se passe de commentaires… Mettre une heure pour entrer dans le bateau, manquer de nous faire couler plusieurs fois, prendre une rame simple, compliquée à manier, ralentir le bateau en allant dans la direction inverse à celle que le groupe prenait, cesser de ramer à la moitié du parcours et assommer Dark Toadette juste avant les rapides, c'est gros. Bon, finalement, il semblerait que j'ai parlé. QUOI ? J'ai été le plus bavard ? La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez rien ! Pas un seul commentaire de ma part !

Sniff : Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup investi dans cette épreuve. Enfin, je pense que les autres pensent ceci de moi. Oui, je suis faible, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris une rame double, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis la Taupe… D'après moi, Toady n'est pas la Taupe, il paraît trop naturel.

Toady : Cette épreuve était super sympa ! Mais malgré ça, je pense que je vais avoir mal au dos un moment… Enfin, c'était sympa, mais malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas tombés à l'eau… Peut-être qu'une autre fois, par exemple, à la fin de l'émission, on pourra le refaire ? Sinon, pour moi, les champignons sont innocents ! Donc, moi et Draka, nous ne sommes pas la Taupe. Après, je pense que Harmonie pourrait être la coupable idéale.

Goombarrow : Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison de ne pas baisser les bras. C'est tout de même étonnant que des personnes n'ayant jamais fait de canoë de leur vie arrivent à terminer cette épreuve dans les temps… Comment ça, « C'est plus étonnant que vous arriviez à tenir une rame. » ? On est dans le Royaume Champignon, allô la Terre, faut se réveiller. Puis… Une femme qui vit dans son observatoire en plein espace sans nourriture, ça vous paraît pas louche ? A part ça, je ne suspecte personne, mais pour moi, Sniff ne peut pas être la taupe.

Tubba Blubba : Ce parcours était sensationnel ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! Mais venons en aux faits, Goombarrow et Toady ne sont pas la Taupe. Ni Harmonie. Je pencherai plutôt pour Kylie ou Kamek. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne me fie qu'à mon instinct !

* * *

Qui est la Taupe ? Qui va remporter cette émission ? Pourquoi le présentateur est Topi-Taupe et non Bowser, Watt, Anne-Sophie Lapute, Tumble, Lakitu ou encore Martin Tamarre et Gai Luron ?


	2. Chapter 2

Dans l'épisode précédent, les neuf candidats avaient fait connaissance, puis, ont participé à leur première épreuve qu'ils ont bien failli perdre à cause de Harmonie. Au final, ils ont empoché 15 000 pièces à la place de 20 000, à cause de la lenteur d'Harmonie à monter dans le canoë. Qui est la Taupe ?

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kamek**

Nom : Koopeace

Date de Naissance : 23/05

Métier : Sorcier

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

**Prénom : Tubba**

Nom : Blubba

Date de Naissance : 30/12

Métier : Critique Culinaire

2. Visite autoguidée

Sortis quasiment victorieux de l'épreuve du canoë, les huit prétendants à la victoire, la Taupe et le présentateur se dirigeaient maintenant vers le village champignon. En route, Topi-Taupe commença à leur adresser la parole.

« -Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers le village Champignon. Là-bas, un nouveau défi vous attend. J'aurai besoin de deux personnes observatrices possédant une assez bonne mémoire. Je vous donne vingt secondes pour décider qui vous aller envoyer.

-Moi ! J'ai vingt de vue ! s'enjoua tout de suite Toady.

-Tu sais qu'on ajoute pas les deux chiffres ? dit Kylie en riant.

-Heu, non, je ne savais pas.

-Donc, Toady et qui d'autre ? questionna Kamek, plutôt inquiet de voir le temps défiler.

-Et si nous envoyions Dark Toadette ? suggéra Francesca, Après tout, elle doit bien observer son ennemi avant de le combattre pour ainsi déterminer sa faiblesse.

-Ça me va, reprit Kamek.

-Temps écoulé ! Qui va devoir démontrer ses talents ?

-Les deux champignons, dit alors Sniff, d'un ton serein.

-Bien. Toady et Draka, veuillez me suivre, je vous expliquerai le but de l'épreuve en chemin. »

Les deux champignons commencèrent à le suivre, et Topi-Taupe commença alors son explication. Toady et Draka devaient découvrir qui, au village champignon, avait dérobé les étoiles de la banque étoile. Pour cela, ils auraient d'abord droit à une demi-heure d'observation, puis, les sept autres joueurs leur communiqueraient ensuite des indices. Avec leur mémoire, ils devront se souvenir des détails de chaque lieu pour déterminer l'endroit où se cachent les étoiles volées, et ainsi trouver le coupable. Draka et Toady entrèrent en premier dans la boutique. Le gérant était un champignon jaune, avait une moustache marron et des cheveux marrons eux aussi. A côté de lui se tenait la caisse qui indiquait le chiffre « 1 111 ». Son dernier client devait donc être très riche. Les articles possédaient des couleurs variées, c'étaient principalement des « Blocs Dés », des tirelires, des panneaux et il y avait aussi un Maskass rouge avec une clé dans le dos. Les étagères étaient faites de bois, les murs étaient gris, et un tableau avec plusieurs avis de recherche siégeait sur le mur droit. Draka et Toady sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers la banque, ils avaient dépensé sept minutes. La banque était un simple bâtiment dans lequel se situait un seul coffre fort de couleur rouge. Les comptoirs des gérants étaient verts, et des décorations en forme d'étoiles étaient apposées sur ces meubles. Le mur était d'un dégradé jaune orangé, et sur le tableau, le nombre d'étoiles était de « 100 » tandis que le nombre de pièces était de « 1 111 ». Toady et Draka mirent quatre minutes à inspecter le lieu, puis ils partirent en direction de la maison aux options. Sur un siège violet était assis le génie des options, à sa gauche, sur une branche, un perroquet vert qui imitait la voix des personnages parlait. Toady s'en approcha un peu, pendant que Draka inspectait les autres recoins. Le jukebox était coincé sur la musique numéro cinq. Draka n'y porta pas une grande attention, alors que c'était un indice d'une valeur inestimable. Ils sortirent rapidement de cette maison et décidèrent de se rendre à la maison des mini-jeux. En entrant, ils virent un tapis vert avec des motifs étranges, une boule de cristal dans laquelle siégeait un indice capital, un vase rouge et jaune et un Maskass rouge, comme dans la boutique. Draka et Toady restèrent longtemps dans cette cabane, ils n'en sortirent que deux minutes avant la fin du temps écoulé. Pendant ces deux minutes, ils se firent part de leurs impressions.

« -Tu penses que c'est qui qui a fait le coup ? demanda Toady.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Draka. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est espérer que les autres nous donnent de bons indices…

-Peut-être que c'est juste une mascarade ?

-Bien sûr que c'est faux ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait pillé la banque et que, comme par hasard, ça coïncidait avec notre arrivée ici, si ?

-Ben oui, c'est ce que je pensais…

-C'est fini pour vous deux. Veuillez écouter attentivement ce que vont vous dire vos alliés.

-Okay, dirent-ils en chœur. »

Francesca prit d'abord la parole, elle leur donna un indice : « traître ». Puis, Kamek dit un autre mot : « pièces ». Enfin, Kylie leur donna le dernier indice : « musique ». Topi-Taupe annonça ensuite aux deux champignons qu'ils avaient dix minutes pour donner leur réponse finale.

« -Voyons voir… « Traître », « Pièces » et « Musique »… Oh misère, ça ne nous aide pas vraiment…

-Arrête de te plaindre Draka. Je pense avoir trouvé, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Dis toujours.

-« Traître », ça pourrait désigner le maître des options qui peut effacer notre partie. « Pièces », ça peut faire allusion aux pièces que l'on doit mettre dans un jukebox, et finalement, « Musique » pourrait faire penser au jukebox aussi.

-Tout concorde apparemment, renchérit Draka. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi sur le point du jukebox, mais pour le premier indice, j'aurai pensé à un mouvement traître qui aurait pu effacer la partie. Enfin, ça revient au même.

-Annonçons notre réponse à Topi-Taupe !

-Tout de suite ? Mais nous avons encore plein de temps ! dit une Dark Toadette surprise.

-Bah… Ça sert à rien d'attendre la fin du temps. On a déjà la réponse.

-Si tu le dis…

-C'est donc votre dernier mot ? demanda l'animateur.

-Oui, fit Toady d'un air décontracté. Combien de pièces sont jouées pour ce défi ?

-Vingt mille. »

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : Je dois avouer que Toady me paraît suspicieux… Pourquoi voulait-il en finir rapidement ? Il voulait peut-être cacher quelque chose. Ou plus exactement, la vérité…

Toady : Je me demande pourquoi Draka m'a regardé bizarrement tout à l'heure… C'est vrai, quoi, je ne suis pas un fantôme !

/Parloir/

Topi-Taupe emmena ensuite les deux candidats choisis pour l'épreuve dans un local où attendaient les autres. Ils avaient vu les mêmes choses que les champignons, mais n'avaient pas pu voir les délibérations ainsi que le choix final. Ils accueillirent donc les Toad et leur demandèrent comment ça c'était passé.

« -Pas trop dure l'épreuve ?

-Non Sniff, nous nous en sommes sortis, répondit Toady.

-Quel a été votre choix final ? leur demanda Harmonie.

-Nous avons choisi…La maison des options !

-Hé bien, vous ne sautez pas de joie ? fit une Dark Toadette étonnée.

-C'est tout à fait normal, dit Topi-Taupe, vous avez échoué…

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent les deux champignons. C'est impossible !

-Pourtant, de nombreux indices pointaient dans la bonne direction, mais vous n'avez pas pris le temps de bien observer… Maintenant, avez vous perdu à cause de votre manque d'observation et de mémoire ? A cause de votre rapidité à répondre aux questions, ou encore… A cause des indices qui vous ont été donnés ? La Taupe a t-elle saccagé directement ou indirectement le jeu ? Ces questions seront sûrement cruciales… Suivez moi, nous allons séjourner dans un hôtel non loin d'ici. Nous emprunterons le radeau pour ça. »

Ils le suivirent et discutèrent un peu en route. Toady et Dark Toadette avaient du mal à imaginer que le lieu qu'ils aient choisi était le mauvais, c'est pour cela qu'ils demandèrent rapidement aux autres qu'elle était la réponse.

« -La réponse, c'était la banque, répondit Goombarrow d'un ton las. J'avoue que, pour le coup, je me demande bien comment vous avez pu rater le nombre d'indices impressionnant…

-C'est facile à dire quand on n'est pas stressé…

-Du calme Draka, ce n'est de la faute de personne, lui dit alors Toady.

-Hé bien, commença alors Kamek, en fait, c'est la faute d'une personne : la Taupe.

-Tu veux dire que c'est la faute de TT ? demanda une Harmonie surprise.

-Mais quelle débile…

-Hem, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, on dirait des gamines, cria alors Francesca après s'être éclaircie la gorge. »

Pendant le trajet, Kylie et Toady discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Harmonie et Draka se disputèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, Tubba Blubba aborda Sniff en lui demandant ce qu'il pensait de l'aromathérapie et les trois autres s'échangèrent leurs impressions quant à l'identité de la Taupe.

« -Francesca, t'en penses quoi de tout ça ? Je veux dire, de la Taupe et du reste.

-Pour commencer, je dirais qu'il est encore impossible de connaître la véritable identité de la Taupe. Je veux dire par là qu'à ce stade du jeu, c'est trop tôt pour établir une conclusion.

-Oh, je vois, reprit Goombarrow. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste tes impressions.

-Je dirais que les plus timides, ou plutôt, ceux qui se font le moins voir sont les plus susceptibles d'être la Taupe.

-Oh, vous parlez de la Taupe ? leur demanda Kamek vous voulez peut-être savoir ce que je pense de son identité ?

-Ben… Oui.

-Je suis quasiment certain que Toady n'est pas la Taupe, mais pour le reste. Aucune idée. Les gens comme lui ne peuvent pas endosser de costume. Il est beaucoup trop naturel pour ça.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de ne faire confiance qu'à son instinct, remarqua Francesca. »

/Parloir/

Francesca : Ce jeu est vraiment difficile : on nous demande de trouver un intrus parmi nous, ce qui est déjà difficile, mais en plus, il faut que nous fassions confiance aux autres et que nous nous en méfions.

/Parloir/

« -Nous sommes arrivés ! sourit joyeusement Topi-Taupe.

-Heu… Ça n'aurait pas été plus rapide de prendre le tuyau warp du village champignon ? dit alors Goombarrow.

-Si, mais au moins, vous avez voyagé !

-Devrions-nous rappeler à notre hôte qu'il a vomi sur quasiment chacun d'entre nous ? lui rappela Sniff sur un ton ironique.

-Ma belle robe est fichue !

-Quelle idée aussi de mettre une robe…

-Mais je n'ai que ça !

-Bah va t'acheter autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Harmonie ! cria Draka.

-Voyons, vous pourriez être un peu plus aimables… Vous allez vivre un bon bout de temps ensemble après tout. »

Dark Toadette s'étrangla.

« -Ah-hem, reprit Topi-Taupe. Voici votre dernier défi de la journée : Vous avez le droit de vous balader dans la ville, un indice y a été laissé. Je vais vous donner un papier qui illustre l'endroit dans lequel l'indice repose. Laissez-moi vous donner le principe de l'épreuve. Vous avez le choix d'aller voir l'indice ou de ne pas le regarder. Vous aurez une demie-heure pour découvrir l'endroit où il se cache et revenir ici. Si vous le lisez, vous ne faites pas gagner de pièce à l'équipe. Si vous ne le lisez pas, vous ajoutez cinq mille pièces à la tirelire. Et si vous ne revenez pas à temps…vous coûterez dix mille pièces à l'équipe. Maintenant, si vous avez compris, nous allons pouvoir commencer et vous pourrez ouvrir l'enveloppe. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de question… GO ! »

« Pure et claire, personne ne boit de mon eau, est-ce une proscription ? »

Franscesca avait compris l'énigme la première, elle partit alors en direction de ce qu'elle pensait être la localisation de l'indice. Pendant ce temps, les autres réfléchissaient, mais Toady décida d'arrêter et mit son papier à la poubelle, profitant du temps qui lui était accordé pour visiter quelques échoppes. Draka, quant à elle, partit le plus loin possible de Harmonie, pour ne pas avoir à la côtoyer. Sniff et Tubba Blubba décidèrent de trouver l'indice ensemble. Harmonie, qui n'avait, visiblement rien compris à l'énigme, décida de suivre Dark Toadette, espérant qu'elle l'amène à l'indice. Kamek prit son temps pour réfléchir, pendant que Kylie avançait au hasard des rues. Etant très loyal, Goombarrow refusa de quitter les marches. Topi-Taupe le remarqua et décida d'aller à ses côtés.

« -Tiens, Goombarrow a décidé de rester sur les marches de l'hôtel… Dis-moi, vu que tu es le seul encore présent, et que tu ne sembles pas vouloir bouger, que dirais-tu de gagner une exemption gratuite, sans rien faire ?

-Bien sûr que j'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas, répondit le Goomba.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu viens de dire ? Après, il sera peut-être trop tard…

-Inutile d'insister, je ne la prendrai pas.

-Intéressant. Bravo Goombarrow ! J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu viens de gagner une exemption !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas. Pas sans rien faire en tout cas.

-Oui, mais tu viens de remporter une épreuve ! Celle de la tentation ! J'avais prévu qu'au cas où quelqu'un resterait sur les marches, on lui offrirait une exemption. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, car si la personne acceptait tout de suite, je lui en aurais donné une fausse ! Donc, tu as reçu cette exemption en faisant quelque chose.

-Okay… Hmm… Je crois que je vais accepter, si ce que vous dites est vrai.

-A la bonne heure ! »

Pendant ce temps, Dark Toadette avançait au hasard des rues, elle décida de s'arrêter dans un bar. Croyant que l'indice reposait dans ce bar, Harmonie la suivit et elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

« -QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TU ME SUIS MAINTENANT ? hurla la mercenaire.

-Ben, c'est que…euh…oui.

-MAIS MOI JE FAIS TOUT POUR PAS VOIR TA TRONCHE ET TU ARRIVES ENCORE A CONTRARIER MES PLANS ?

-On dirait, non ?

-MAIS POURQUOI MOI !

-Je me suis dit qu'en te suivant, je pourrais accéder à l'indice…

-Rah ! Mais quelle cruche. J'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller le chercher, ce foutu indice ! »

Pendant ce temps, Kylie, Kamek, Tubba Blubba et Sniff étaient arrivés devant le château de Peach.

« -Il semblerait que nous soyons les premiers arrivés, fit remarquer Kylie. Regardez ! Il y a des sachets dans l'eau ! Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils, il y a peut-être une surprise à l'intérieur ?

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu aimes les pochettes surprises ?

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça Kamek ! Bon, j'en ouvre un !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Tubba Blubba en soupirant.

-Hé, mais !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sniff ? demanda Kamek, anxieux.

-Il y a exactement neuf sachets dans l'eau… »

Kylie devint tout à coup très pâle… Elle venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle avait ouvert…n'était autre que l'indice !

« -Oh non ! Ma passion des surprises m'a encore eue ! C'est l'indice, il y a écrit… « Cheesy ».

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit ! cria Kamek en courant partout.

-J'espère que ceux qui sont au courant mais n'ont pas pris leur preuve ne sont pas considérés comme « curieux »…

-Si ta simple préoccupation, c'est de savoir si l'on te considère comme un curieux…

-Non, j'espère juste que nous ne venons pas de perdre la somme de vingt mille pièces…

-Désolée, c'était un réflexe de crier ça… Dans mon métier, il faut informer les gens, et parfois…on informe un peu trop. »

...

Dark Toadette et Harmonie venaient d'arriver sur le palier de l'hôtel. Topi-Taupe attendit qu'elles soient arrivées pour annoncer les résultats.

« -Je vais énoncer les résultats, cas par cas. Dark Toadette et Harmonie sont arrivées dix minutes trop tard, elles vous font donc perdre dix mille pièces chacune. Heureusement, elles n'ont pas atteint l'indice, dix mille pièces sont donc ajoutées à la cagnotte. »

Les autres candidats ne dirent rien, pensant que ça aurait pu leur arriver.

« -Goombarrow a été le plus sage d'entre vous, il a décidé de ne pas bouger d'un cil, faisant gagner à son équipe cinq mille pièces. »

L'équipe sourit et l'applaudit, mais Topi-Taupe reprit.

« -En plus d'être sage, il a été loyal et a refusé l'exemption que je lui proposais. Il la gagne donc pour avoir été fidèle. »

Les applaudissement retentirent de plus belle.

« -Kamek, Tubba Blubba et Sniff n'ont pas pris leur preuve, mais Kylie si. Pensant que c'était une pochette surprise, elle l'a ouverte, mais après avoir réalisé que c'était l'indice, elle a eu le réflexe de le crier. Ces quatre là ne font gagner aucune pièce à l'équipe. »

Kylie détourna son regard et baissa les yeux… Elle avait l'air profondément triste. Les autres la réconfortèrent.

« -Francesca est arrivée la première sur les lieux, elle a regardé l'eau et a décidé de ne pas prendre l'indice. »

Les félicitations fusèrent de partout.

« -Et pour finir, Toady a bien failli être en retard, mais par un heureux jeu de circonstance, il est arrivé pile à l'heure, mais vraiment pile.

-Vous auriez dû voir le vol plané qu'il a fait, dit Goombarrow en pouffant de rire.

-C'était pas drôle ! répondit un Toady vexé. Je me suis pris un poteau, puis après, ben un cheval m'a rentré dedans et m'a envoyé valser jusqu'à l'hôtel.

-Vous avez donc gagné cinq mille pièces lors de cette épreuve. Un très faible score. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 45 000 – 40 000 = 5 000

Cagnotte : 20 000

« -Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'intérieur, vous avez un questionnaire à remplir… La première élimination arrive à grands pas…

-Déjà ? s'inquiéta Sniff. C'est tôt…

-C'est le jeu… Si vous le permettez, je vais vous appeler un par un. Goombarrow, tu passes aussi le test, et tu viens en premier. »

1) La Taupe est-elle arrivée accompagnée ou non ?

- Oui

- Non

Goombarrow : Je vais tenter de ne pas focaliser mes réponses sur une personne. Après tout, nous ne savons pas qui est la taupe…

2) Quel est le sexe de la Taupe ?

- Masculin

- Féminin

Toady : On va utiliser la méthode du pif ! Ou alors je fais « Trou-Trou »… Ah ! La réponse est tombée, la Taupe est une fille !

3) Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

- Mercenaire

- Avocate

- Athlète

- Nourrice

- Sorcier

- Docteur

- Reporter

- Mage Blanc

- Critique Culinaire

Harmonie : On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je coche des réponses correspondant à mon profil… Mais on ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il fallait que je coche, c'est pas malin !

4) Dans le défi du canoë, quelle rame a pris la taupe ?

- Rame Simple

- Rame Double

Francesca : Je vais prendre les réponses correspondant à la majorité des personnes, comme ça, j'aurais déjà un point sûr. Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est penser à tout le monde et espérer ne pas être doublée par tous les autres.

5) Dans le défi de mémoire et d'observation, quel rôle a joué la Taupe ?

- Détective

- Informateur

Kylie : Tout le monde peut être la taupe, mais pour cette question, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je choisisse celle qui concerne sept personnes.

6) Dans le défi de recherche d'indice, qu'a fait la Taupe ?

- N'a pas bougé

- A atteint la fontaine et a ouvert l'indice

- A atteint la fontaine et n'a pas ouvert l'indice

- N'a pas atteint la fontaine

Tubba Blubba : Bien que Kylie nous ait fait perdre vingt mille pièces, je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule à pouvoir être la Taupe. Je suis sûr que Kamek ou Sniff auraient pu l'avertir à temps et l'obliger à ne pas ouvrir son indice.

7) Dans le défi de recherche d'indice, la taupe est arrivée à temps ou en retard ?

- A temps

- En retard

Kamek : Sérieusement, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut-être arrivé en retard pendant cette épreuve. Mais connaissant Harmonie et Dark Toadette, elles ont du se battre, ou au moins se disputer…

8) Quelle somme a remporté la Taupe lors du défi de recherche d'indice ?

- 5 000 pièces

- 0 pièce

- - 10 000 pièces

Sniff : Je ne sais vraiment pas qui est la Taupe. Seuls quatre d'entre nous ont un indice, et malgré le fait que j'en fasse partie, je ne vois pas en quoi « Cheesy » peut m'aider.

9) La Taupe a t-elle reçu une exemption ?

-Oui

-Non

Dark Toadette : Je vois mal comment Goombarrow pourrait être la Taupe… C'est vrai, il se donne à fond dans toutes les épreuves…

10) Qui est la Taupe ?

-Goombarrow

-Draka

-Kamek

-Francesca

-Kylie

-Tubba

-Sniff

-Harmonie

-Toady

...

«- C'est l'heure du résultat ! Approchez que je vous explique le principe. Il est très simple : une lumière verte si vous continuez, une lumière rouge si vous arrêtez. C'est celui ou celle qui fait le plus bas score qui part. Goombarrow, si tu veux bien t'approcher. Glisse la carte d'exemption dans la fente. »

Goombarrow prit la carte et fit ce que Topi-Taupe lui avait ordonné de faire.

GOOMBARROW

…

…

…

VERT

Goombarrow souffla un peu et retourna aux côté de ses amis. C'était maintenant au tour de Dark Toadette.

DRAKA

…

…

…

VERT

Soulagée, elle regagna sa place, aux côtés de Goombarrow. Tubba Blubba avançait désormais en direction de l'estrade.

TUBBA BLUBBA

…

…

…

ROUGE

Tubba Blubba resta quelques secondes statique, puis commença à descendre l'estrade, doucement, tout doucement.

« -Désolé, mais il faut y aller Tubba ! fit Topi-Taupe en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

-Je comprends. »

Tout le monde lui adressa un « Au revoir », puis, lorsqu'il partit, plus rien : le vide. Puis, Sniff prit la parole.

« -Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit le premier à partir…

-C'est vrai qu'il nous a beaucoup aidé, ajouta Kylie.

-Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas remporté la première épreuve, termina Toady, en soupirant. »

...

Topi-Taupe et Tubba Blubba discutaient un peu avant le départ de ce dernier.

« -Tu t'y attendais ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Tu es déçu ?

-Oui… J'ai l'impression que j'ai commencé quelque chose, mais que je ne l'ai pas achevé.

-Je comprends. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-C'était bien sympa, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu resté… Que j'aurais dû en fait.

-Haha ! C'est une réaction tout à fait normale ! répondit Topi-Taupe en riant. Hé bien… Je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir… A bientôt ! »

Et voilà… Tubba Blubba est la première victime de la Taupe… Et il y en aura d'autres…


	3. Chapter 3

Dans l'épisode précédent, les candidats étaient passés au nombre de huit, suite à l'élimination de Tubba Blubba. Après avoir ajouté cinq mille pièces à la cagnotte, ils sont entrés dans l'hôtel et ont découvert leur chambre, que va t-il se passer désormais ?

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kamek**

Nom : Koopeace

Date de Naissance : 23/05

Métier : Sorcier

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

3. Isolation temporaire

Diminués suite à l'élimination de Tubba Blubba, les sept candidats et la Taupe avaient pris du repos dans l'hôtel Chanterelle, il était six heures trente du matin quand une cloche sonna. Si les candidats n'étaient pas prêts dans les dix minutes suivantes, ils perdraient cinq mille pièces par retard.

« -Dans ce genre de situation, ce sont les filles les plus désavantagées, car elles aiment souvent s'apprêter pendant une bonne heure dans la salle de bain. Je me demande si les candidats vont être à l'heure ou non… »

Réveillé subitement par l'alarme, Sniff se dépêcha : il se leva rapidement, prit une douche éclair, s'habilla, se brossa les dents trois minutes et descendit les marches de l'hôtel. Il était le premier arrivé, en quatre minutes et trente sept secondes.

« -Hé bien, tu as été très rapide Sniff.

-Dans mon métier, il se peut que nous ayons à faire face à des urgences, c'est pourquoi un docteur se doit d'être toujours alerte, expliqua Sniff au présentateur. »

La seconde personne à descendre, fut Kamek. Suivi de peu par Kylie. Le premier arriva cinq minutes et cinq secondes après le départ, et la deuxième le suivit sept secondes plus tard. Puis, Goombarrow pointa le bout de son nez, accompagné de Francesca qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir. Leur temps était de six minutes et quarante huit secondes. Juste après, Dark Toadette débarqua, sept minutes pile après la sonnette. Le temps passa, mais Toady et Harmonie n'arrivaient pas. Au terme des dix minutes, Harmonie arriva précipitamment, sa robe à moitié mise. Son temps était de neuf minutes et cinquante-sept secondes.

« -Désolée d'être en retard, je me suis euh…je ne sais pas si c'est la peine de le dire.

-Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Topi-Taupe.

-J'ai enfilé ma robe, mais je suis restée coincée dedans.

-Un petit régime s'imposerait-il ? la taquina Goombarrow.

-Je n'espère pas ! Bon, on dirait que je suis la dernière à arriver, ce qui veut dire qu'on a perdu cinq mille pièces…

-Non, répondit Topi-Taupe, tu es arrivée trois secondes avant la fin du décompte, mais une personne n'a toujours pas fini… »

Toady arriva une heure, deux minutes et trente cinq secondes après l'annonce faite par Topi-Taupe. Les candidats le regardèrent arriver, surpris du temps qu'il avait mis pour descendre.

« -Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va ?

-Non, car ta préciosité nous a fait perdre cinq mille pièces, lui dit Sniff sur un ton de reproche.

-Heu… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

-Nous avions dix minutes pour nous préparer et descendre, lui annonça alors Francesca, mais malheureusement pour nous, tu es arrivé quasiment une heure en retard, et ainsi, cinq milles pièces se sont envolées.

-Oups… On dirait que j'ai gaffé…

-Ça fait quand même beaucoup de gaffes si l'on compte le fait que tu as failli nous faire perdre dix mille autres pièces lors du troisième défi, et que tu es l'un des deux candidats à avoir choisi la mauvaise réponse lors du deuxième défi. Ajoutons à cela que tu n'as pas voulu chercher l'indice, ça fait quand même très suspect, dit alors Kamek.

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de me suspecter d'être la Taupe au moins ?

-Non, on dit juste que ça fait gros, répliqua Dark Toadette.

-Bon, vous êtes tous présents, nous allons donc partir pour notre nouvelle destination, mais avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous remettre ceci. »

Il leur distribua une petite boîte bleue.

« -Là-dedans… Se trouve un indice sur la Taupe, libre à vous de l'ouvrir et de regarder, ou de la laisser fermée. Bien, allons-y ! termina t-il. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Quand j'ai reçu cette boîte, je me suis vraiment demandée ce qu'il fallait que je fasse… L'ouvrir, ou la laisser telle quelle ? J'avoue que c'est un choix difficile.

Kamek : Cette boîte ne m'inspire pas beaucoup confiance…

/Parloir/

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel Chanterelle et se dirigèrent vers un car loué pour l'occasion. Topi-Taupe se plaça près du conducteur, Kylie se mit avec Kamek, Toady avec Goombarrow, Sniff avec Francesca, et pour finir, la règle obligeant d'être placés deux par deux, Harmonie s'assit à côté de Dark Toadette.

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait eu cette règle stupide ! J'aurais préférée être toute seule plutôt que de rester à côté de cette fille !

Harmonie : Je me demande pourquoi Darka fait tout un plat d'une place… Elle doit être hystérique… Ou alors elle a quelqu'un en vue dans cette émission et elle aimerait bien passer plus de temps avec… Ça doit être ça ! Elle est amoureuse ! »

/Parloir/

« -RAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Draka.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Je ne comprend pas, lui dit sa voisine, étonnée.

-Je suis ENCORE avec toi !

-Bah, ça doit être le destin…

-Pfff… Pourquoi t'es pas partie à la place de Tubba Blubba ?

-Ça doit être le destin, j'imagine.

-En quoi le destin intervient là-dedans ?

-J'ai coché les cases au hasard, en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de trucs m'incriminant. C'est ce que m'a expliqué TT.

-Quelle blonde, soupira Draka. »

Toady et Goombarrow discutaient de leur anciennes aventures avec les héros du Royaume Champignon.

« -Hé ! Mais tu n'as participé à aucun Champi-Lanta, toi ?

-Non, lui répondit Goombarrow, mais tu sais, Peach, Mario et Luigi m'ont découvert dans un temple ancien et amené avec eux dans leur campement. C'était lors de la première émission.

-Ah, je comprends mieux… Donc tu les connaissais avant moi. Je les ai rencontré en premier lors de leur périple pour sauver le village pokemon, c'était sympa. Puis après, j'ai participé à la seconde émission !

-Ça devait être sympa, on s'amuse beaucoup avec eux…

-Ça, c'est clair ! Mais peut-être qu'ils nous regardent en ce moment même ? Vite, faut faire des dédicaces ! »

Francesca et Sniff parlaient entre eux des différents protagonistes de l'émission.

« -Alors Sniff, à qui accorderais-tu le plus ta confiance ?

-Avant c'était Tubba, maintenant, je dirais que c'est toi… Je doute vraiment que tu sois la Taupe.

-C'est pareil pour moi. Tu as fait très peu d'erreurs jusqu'à présent.

-Si j'avais compris que les sachets dans la fontaine étaient nos preuves, Kylie ne nous aurait pas fait perdre vingt mille pièces…

-C'est vrai ?

-Plus que vrai. »

Kylie et Kamek étaient aussi en pleine conversation à propos des défis.

« -Du canoë, de l'observation et de la mémoire, de l'intelligence et de l'orientation… Ça fait beaucoup de sujet pour les épreuves…

-Tu l'as dit Kylie… Mais tout ça nous amène à la conclusion qu'on ne pourra pas savoir à l'avance quelle épreuve tombera.

-Au fait, tu vas l'ouvrir la boîte ?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas…

-Moi non plus. Pourtant, ça paraît simple, on peut l'ouvrir et lire, mais peut-être que quelque chose sera mieux si l'on ne l'ouvre pas ?

-Faut y réfléchir d'abord. »

Pendant ce temps, Topi-Taupe dressait un rideau, empêchant les candidats de voir ce que lui et le conducteur faisaient. Après s'être camouflés, le présentateur et le conducteur partirent du véhicule en prenant soin de le verrouiller. Le temps passait mais l'équipe ne se rendait compte de rien, jusqu'à ce que Toady pose une question à Goombarrow.

« -Dis Goombarrow…

-Oui ?

-C'est normal qu'on n'avance pas depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Va voir TT pour lui demander. »

Toady décida donc d'aller voir Topi-Taupe, mais il fut bloqué au niveau du rideau. Même en forçant, il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Goombarrow commençait à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, il le rejoignit, mais fut bloqué au même endroit. Les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter à force de voir Toady et Goombarrow s'époumoner pour appeler le présentateur.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harmonie, visiblement terrorisée.

-On n'arrive pas à franchir le rideau ! cria Goombarrow, stressé.

-On va tous mourir ! hurla Toady.

-Mais tais-toi ! C'est peut-être rien du tout…

-Il s'agit sûrement d'un petit problème, continua Kamek.

-Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? Parce que ça fait tout, sauf ça, répliqua Toady.

-Et si…

-Tu as une idée Francesca ? demanda Kylie.

-Oui. Il s'agit peut-être tout simplement d'une épreuve ?

-A L'AIDE ! cria Harmonie, désespérée.

-La ferme la cruche !

-Soit un peu plus indulgente Draka. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas comme nous.

-Tu as raison Sniff, elle doit être diminuée mentalement.

-Inspectons tous les recoins de ce car, suggéra Kamek. »

Harmonie courrait dans tous les sens, gênant grandement les autres. Ils décidèrent de la calmer en l'attachant à un siège. Francesca regarda sous tous les sièges, pendant que Sniff inspectait les inscriptions. Dark Toadette menaçait Harmonie, Toady regardait par la fenêtre à la recherche de Topi-Taupe, Kylie partit aux toilettes, et Kamek tâtait la texture du rideau. C'était doux et pourtant tellement rigide ! Il passa la main près du coin inférieur gauche et sentit quelque chose, il fallait apparemment rentrer un code pour pouvoir enlever le rideau. Aux toilettes, Kylie cria si fort que les autres pensaient qu'elle était tombée dans la cuvette.

« -Un indice ! Attendez que je sorte !

-Dans les chiottes ? Quel mauvais goût, s'empressa de dire Harmonie.

-Voilà voilà ! Regardez ! Il y a une photo ici.

-Oui, c'est bien une photo, mais rien ne prouve qu'il s'agit d'un indice, dit alors Goombarrow.

-Même s'il y a un énorme panneau avec « INDICE » écrit en majuscules ? ironisa Kylie.

-On dirait une femme !

-Bravo Harmonie, personne n'aurait pu le deviner ! C'est une grande découverte que tu viens de faire, merci beaucoup ! lui dit Draka, ne manquant pas une occasion pour la ridiculiser.

-Merci, merci.

-Là, je dois dire qu'elle fait fort, sourit Sniff.

-Je peux la voir ? Oh ! Je connais ça !

-Même si tu la connais, ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose, rappela Kamek, il faut que nous trouvions une combinaison à quatre chiffres.

-Essayez « 2-3-0-8 », dit alors Toady.

Kamek entra la combinaison que Toady avait envie d'essayer, et…elle fonctionna !

/Parloir/

Francesca : Toady a vraiment paru suspect lors de cette épreuve… C'est vrai, comment a t-il pu découvrir si vite la combinaison cachée ? Soit il est vraiment chanceux, soit c'est la Taupe…

/Parloir/

Tous regardèrent Toady, étonnés. Il leur donna donc des explications.

« -Alors cette fille est Masha Vril… Et tu as vu qu'elle faisait un spectacle le vingt-trois août… Quand même, je me demande comment tu as fait pour t'en souvenir, dit Draka.

-Simple, il suffit de regarder dehors ! »

Dehors siégeait une affiche avec la photo de la dénommée Masha Vril.

« -Maintenant, il s'agit de sortir de ce véhicule, et vite ! ordonna Sniff à ses coéquipiers.

-Okay ! s'écria Harmonie, on fait quoi ?

-On cherche !

-Je m'occupe de vérifier l'avant du véhicule, qui vient avec moi ? demanda Kamek avec entrain.

-Moi !

-Okay, Dark Toadette et moi allons vérifier l'avant, essayez de trouver autre chose, vous autres. »

Kamek et Draka partirent vers l'avant du véhicule mais ne trouvèrent rien. Goombarrow, dans un coin du véhicule, trouva une sorte de clé ronde qu'il apporta à Sniff. Sniff passa ensuite la clé à Dark Toadette pour qu'elle l'utilise, mais apparemment, elle n'ouvrait rien. Harmonie s'était assise sur son siège, quand tout à coup, elle s'enfonça, disparaissant ainsi de la vue de tous. Sniff s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là, il alla donc à la place qu'occupait Harmonie et vit un gros trou.

« -Harmonie ?

-Oui ! Venez voir, il y a un tas d'objets ici !

-Tu ne pourrais pas les lancer ? »

La blonde se mit à lancer les divers objets qui reposaient dans la soute à bagages, et toucha Sniff qui attendait au dessus, le faisant tomber dans la trappe.

« -Oups.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois…

-Oh ! On dirait des indications pour sortir d'ici ! « Utiliser le pied de biche pour ouvrir le compartiment proche du conducteur. ». On essaie ?

-Ouais, attends, j'avertis les autres. »

Francesca les entendit et les fit remonter avec l'aide de Kylie et Toady, mais ce dernier voulait voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'endroit où reposent habituellement les bagages. Il descendit, et trouva une petite trappe, ouverte par un interrupteur. Une espèce de petit papier tomba, et il l'inspecta. « Ce doit être un des indices dont Topi-Taupe a parlé », se dit le petit champignon. Par la suite, il remonta mais ne parla à personne de sa trouvaille. En remontant, il vit que Kamek et Dark Toadette avaient déjà broyé tout le côté du conducteur, en quête d'autres indices, mais qu'ils commençaient à arrêter de peur de tout faire exploser.

« -C'est maigre comme indication…

-T'inquiète pas Draka, nous arriverons sûrement à comprendre, dit alors Kamek.

-Je peux ?

-Oui, sans problème.

-« High in the Sky »... Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ?

-Bah on comprend, mais on a beau regarder le ciel, on ne voit rien.

-Je pense que ça désigne autre chose, annonça alors Francesca. Regardez en haut, vous voyez cette trappe ? Je pense que c'est notre échappatoire. Et si on observe plus attentivement encore, on remarque qu'un des sièges est placé juste en dessous, pour nous faciliter la montée. Allons-y ! »

Le groupe se mit donc à escalader le siège puis à traverser la trappe. Toady passa le premier avec une agilité déconcertante, suivi de peu par Draka et Kylie. Sniff était trop petit pour atteindre le siège et le haut du bus, Kamek, Francesca et Harmonie le hissèrent puis les trois autres prirent la relève. Une fois en haut, il courut jusqu'aux escaliers et prit la clé qui s'y trouvait. Il retourna auprès de ses camarades qui étaient désormais sept à être montés. Francesca était encore en bas, elle n'arrivait pas à garder son équilibre sur le siège et tombait au bout de quelques secondes. Kylie pensa alors à quelque chose et fit part de son idée à ses coéquipiers : ils essaieraient de faire une échelle, pour pouvoir descendre plus bas dans le bus. Grâce aux efforts combinés de tous, Francesca put atteindre le premier étage. Sniff partit ouvrir la porte de ce même étage et partit le premier grâce à l'échelle. Dark Toadette n'utilisa pas l'échelle et atterrit sur ses pieds contrairement à Toady qui s'emmêla les pinceaux et se cassa magistralement la figure. Goombarrow sauta lui aussi pendant que Francesca et Kamek utilisaient l'échelle. Kylie porta Harmonie sur sa carapace et les deux dernières participantes s'enfuirent elles aussi du car. Dehors, Topi-Taupe attendait.

« -Comment avez-vous trouvé cette épreuve ? demanda t-il, intrigué.

-Horrible, lui répondirent aussitôt les candidats.

-C'était vraiment angoissant d'être enfermé dans cette chose à deux étages, témoigna Francesca.

-Je vais en venir tout de suite aux faits. Cette épreuve surprise était chronométrée.

-QUOI ?

-Vous aviez exactement une heure devant vous, pour éclaircir les mystères de cet autobus. Ce défi valait trente-mille pièces. Vous avez mis…cinquante-trois minutes et quarante sept secondes ! Félicitations ! »

Ils se sautèrent un peu partout et s'applaudirent mutuellement.

« -Hé oui ! Vous avez triomphé de l'épreuve, malgré le fait que La Taupe ait vraiment tout fait pour vous ralentir… »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 30 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 45 000

Malgré la joie manifestée, l'équipe n'en était cependant pas moins songeuse… Qui avait pu leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

/Parloir/

Kylie : TT nous a dit que la Taupe avait agi de manière considérable lors de ce défi. Mais à mon souvenir, personne n'avait l'air suspect, et la seule petite perte de temps, c'est lorsque Francesca ne réussissait pas à atteindre le premier étage. Mais en contre-partie, c'est elle qui nous a indiqué la voie à suivre…

Goombarrow : Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait grand chose lors de cette épreuve, mais bon… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, et à part trouver un moyen pour sortir, nous n'avions pas d'autre mission. Je commence à me poser des questions au sujet de Francesca. Elle est intelligente, et nous faire croire qu'elle n'est pas la Taupe pourrait lui être aisé.

Toady : C'était notre première épreuve à huit ! Autant dire qu'il y avait un gros vide, car la présence de Tubba Blubba ne m'était pas insupportable. Il était vraiment sympa. Au fait, j'ai trouvé un papier lors de l'épreuve, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser, regardez.

Harmonie : Ce défi était vraiment pourri ! Je me suis fait mal quand je suis tombée, et je n'aime pas être enfermée alors qu'il fait beau. Puis sérieusement, comment peut-on être assez sadique pour enfermer des gens dans un truc aussi moche ? Surtout quand vous savez qu'il y a un traître à vos côtés. Et d'ailleurs, ce traître pourrait bien être Draka… Quoi que… Non, rien.

Francesca : La Taupe a dû être très discrète pour saccager nos efforts lors de cette épreuve… Je suis un peu perdue, et je ne sais toujours pas vers qui me tourner…

Kamek : Je n'ai même pas vu la Taupe agir lors de cette épreuve ! On dirait qu'elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Sinon, pour l'épreuve, je- HE ! Attendez un instant ! J'avais dit que je ne parlerai pas la dernière fois !

Sniff : Si les épreuves sont toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres, on pourrait bien avoir droit à quelques surprises… J'oriente mes pensées vers Kamek. Enfin, je veux dire que je pense qu'il est la Taupe. Calme, posé… Comme s'il savait tout à l'avance…

Dark Toadette : Sympa l'épreuve. Huit survivants, coincés dans un car… Un seul d'entre eux survivra : la Taupe. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas là-dedans, sinon je serais morte. La survivante serait plutôt Francesca, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Les huit candidats restants venaient d'ajouter trente mille pièces à leur cagnotte après avoir triomphé de l'épreuve. Ils pensaient leur journée terminée, mais un autre défi se profilait à l'horizon.

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kamek**

Nom : Koopeace

Date de Naissance : 23/05

Métier : Sorcier

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

4. Garder le Cap.

Les sept participants, la Taupe et Topi-Taupe venaient d'atteindre leur destination : le port de Sarasaland, pays où réside la princesse Daisy. Topi-Taupe fit état de quelques anecdotes historiques puis les conduisit près d'un bâtiment imposant.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harmonie.

-Ça, commença Topi-Taupe, c'est un garage.

-Il est gigantesque ! s'exclama Toady.

-A mon avis, ils n'entreposent pas que des voitures dans ce hangar.

-Vous avez vu juste Francesca, il n'y a pas que des voitures à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse. En parlant de ça, vous êtes huit, non ? Nous allons pouvoir former quatre paires, et ça tombe bien, car quatre groupes sont nécessaires pour cette nouvelle épreuve.

-Encore une ?

-Tu sais Sniff, je doute qu'on puisse ne rien faire dans une émission comme celle-ci…

-Quand même, je pensais qu'on aurait au moins un peu de repos…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois cette épreuve terminée, nous irons nous reposer dans le merveilleux hôtel royal ! »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Quand TT a prononcé ces mots, je me suis senti revivre. Certes, nous sommes sensés relever des défis, mais ça change grandement de notre vie quotidienne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre autant de moments forts dans des périodes de temps très courtes.

Kylie : Un peu de repos nous fera du bien à tous, et nous pourrons ainsi nous focaliser sur la question suivante : « Qui est la Taupe ? ».

/Parloir/

« -Je vais vous expliquer le concept de cette épreuve : vous avez un véhicule à votre disposition et vous devez atteindre un lieu bien spécifique. Bien entendu, ce lieu ne vous est pas précisé, vous devrez donc trouver vous-même sa localisation. Pour remporter cette épreuve, les quatre équipes doivent arriver à bon port dans le temps imparti. Vous avez deux heures pour vous rendre sur les lieux. Maintenant, il faut que vous choisissiez les groupes, vous avez trente secondes pour ça.

-Quels sont les véhicules qui sont utilisables ? demanda alors Draka, anxieuse.

-Une voiture, un bateau, un hélicoptère et un Yoshi.

-Je veux le Yoshi ! cria tout de suite Kylie, hystérique.

-Je pense que je serai plus à l'aise dans la voiture…

-Moi aussi, dit Sniff, je prends la voiture comme Francesca.

-Je prends…l'hélicoptère, ça a l'air cool ! dit un Toady souriant.

-Kamek, tu prends quoi ? demanda Draka au concerné.

-Je pense que je peux me débrouiller en bateau.

-Je monte avec toi.

-Hé bien moi, je veux monter dans l'hélico ! s'exclama Goombarrow.

-J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à prendre le Yoshi, soupira Harmonie.

-Tout est réglé dirait-on ! Vous avez une heure quinze. »

Harmonie prit place sur le Yoshi suivie par Kylie, une minute plus tard.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Kylie ne lui répondit pas et commença à prendre le contrôle du dinosaure. Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, les deux filles se demandèrent quelle route emprunter.

« -Tu as une idée Harmonie ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Bizarre, mais je m'y attendais. Je me demande vraiment où trouver un indice sur ce dinosaure…

-Ben, j'ai peut-être une idée…

-Dis toujours, ça pourra peut-être nous être utile.

-Si on demandait au Yoshi justement ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? dit alors leur monture.

-Ben ça alors… Si je m'y attendais… On dirait qu'on va pouvoir lui demander de nous amener à bon port ! »

Sniff et Francesca, à bord de leur voiture, se dirigeaient vers l'autoroute du Sarasaland, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où aller.

« -Sniff, tu peux chercher s'il y a une sorte de boussole à bord de cette voiture ?

-D'accord, je vais regarder à l'arrière.

-Au fait, tu penses qu'on aura une chambre individuelle ou une chambre pour deux ce soir ?

-Individuelle, non ? Après tout, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé hier.

-Tu dois avoir raison… »

Dark Toadette et Kamek venaient de monter à bord du bateau, et commençait à s'éloigner quelque peu de la côte. Ils cherchaient un moyen de se repérer, mais il n'y avait ni carte, ni boussole à bord de la petite embarcation.

« -Ce défi est impossible ! Comment peut-on espérer trouver un endroit si l'on n'a pas la possibilité de se repérer !

-J'avoue que je reste perplexe sur ce coup là…

-Ouais, c'est sûr.

-Mais… Attends un peu ! C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire !

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter n'importe quoi, tu sais.

-C'est impossible de trouver l'endroit si on ne peut se repérer, c'est pourquoi nous devons avoir quelque chose pour nous aider, situé sur ce bateau.

-Quelque chose comme…ça ? le questionna alors Draka.

-Oui, grâce à cette chose, nous allons pouvoir nous repérer ! Tu es un génie !

-Euh, c'est toi qui nous a sorti de ce pétrin. »

Pendant ce temps, dans l'hélicoptère, Goombarrow et Toady peinaient à s'orienter. L'engin ne possédait apparemment pas de GPS, et les deux comparses se retrouvaient bien embêtés.

« -Toady, tu peux piloter pendant que je fouille un peu partout ?

-Bien sûr ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop secoué…

-Fais gaffe quand même… »

Après plus d'une demie-heure de recherche, Goombarrow décida de jeter l'éponge. Il était finalement parvenu à une simple conclusion : ils n'avaient rien pour les aider dans leur quête.

« -C'est vraiment stupide, on va perdre de l'argent pour rien !

-Pas grave ! Ce ne sont que vingt mille pièces !

-Euh… Il n'a pas indiqué le montant…

-Ah ? »

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : Je me suis vraiment demandé comment Toady pouvait être au courant de la somme que nous gagnerions si nous remportions ce défi. TT ne nous en avait pas du tout parlé, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'être la Taupe…

Toady : J'espère que Goombarrow ne va pas croire que je suis la Taupe tout simplement parce que j'ai parlé d'un montant quelconque… Bah, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, puisque de toute manière, la seule chose qui m'importe est de rester jusqu'au bout de cette aventure. Et je suis assuré de rester au moins une fois de plus, grâce au papier que j'ai trouvé dans l'épreuve précédente, vous vous souvenez ?

/Parloir/

Le Yoshi du tandem Kylie/Harmonie venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée d'une ville, il pria les filles de descendre de son dos et leur donna quelques indications.

« -Vous voici aux portes de la capitale du Sarasaland qui se nomme Hitanaka.

-Il y a beaucoup de « a » dans les noms propres de ce pays…

-En effet, j'ai fait un reportage une fois là-dessus, et il semblerait que ce pays était autrefois sous le joug d'une puissante magicienne, appelée Sarasa. A l'époque, la lettre « a » n'existait pas, ou était inconnue du peuple de ce pays. Sarasa fit en sorte que l'on reconnaisse le « a » comme étant une des lettres principales de l'alphabet et lorsqu'elle le remodela, elle plaça la voyelle « a » en première position. C'est à peu près tout, je crois, expliqua Kylie.

-Quelle culture ! s'exclama le Yoshi.

-Être journaliste a ses avantages…

-C'est vrai. Bon, je vais vous dire ce que vous devez faire. Rentrez dans cette ville, puis trouvez votre prochaine destination. Soyez logiques et pensez à ce que vous allez faire prochainement. C'est tout, je vais y aller, alors au revoir !

-Bye !

-A bientôt, j'espère. »

Harmonie et Kylie s'aventurèrent donc dans la ville d'Hitanaka, et choisirent de chercher après un hôtel. Dans l'hélicoptère, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu.

« Dis-moi… Où comptes-tu nous amener comme ça si nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous repérer ?

-J'en sais rien, demande en dessous, répliqua Toady, très enjoué.

-En dessous… ? Tu veux dire que… Depuis tout à l'heure tu…

-Je me suis dis que si on n'arrivait pas à se repérer, on pourrait sûrement suivre un des autres groupes !

-Pas bête. Alors depuis tout à l'heure tu suis Francesca et Sniff ?

-Yop. »

Au dessous, Francesca et Sniff avaient aperçus leurs deux autres amis. Ils leur firent signe puis continuèrent leur route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de la capitale du pays. Peu après, Toady et Goombarrow se posèrent en douceur et ensemble, les quatre participants entrèrent dans la ville. Ils avaient mis cinquante trois minutes. Pour l'équipe du bateau, les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme elle l'aurait voulu.

« -COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE GARDE MON CALME ? hurla Kamek.

-J'EN SAIS RIEN ! lui répondit Draka sur le même ton.

-Restons…concentrés…

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Le matériel devait être défectueux !

-Quand même, saboter un radar de cette façon ! Comment tu t'y es prise ?

-Hein ? Mais je, j'ai rien fait du tout !

-Il n'y a que toi et moi sur ce bateau !

-Justement, parlons-en ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui l'aurait saboté ?

-J'étais en train de diriger le navire, je te signale !

-Et alors, tu aurais pu le saboter avant, non ? Après tout, la Taupe fait bien ses coups en douce.

-Tu insinues que JE suis la Taupe ?

-Parfaitement ! »

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : Kamek croyait s'en tirer facilement en m'accusant d'avoir saboté le radar, mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Kamek : C'est strictement impossible que j'aie pu saboter le radar et diriger le véhicule en même temps. La seule autre personne sur ce navire était Draka, je ne vois donc qu'une conclusion possible…

/Parloir/

Sur les marches de l'hôtel, Kylie et Harmonie attendaient les autres en compagnie de Topi-Taupe. Ils furent rejoints par Sniff, Toady, Francesca et Goombarrow, mais Draka et Kamek étaient toujours absents après une heure et quart.

« -L'équipe va se charger de les retrouver, en attendant, vous pouvez vous reposer à l'intérieur. »

Une fois entrés, les six joueurs commencèrent par se diriger vers le restaurant pour prendre un bon repas et tenter d'oublier leur cuisant échec. Harmonie partit en cuisine demander si elle pouvait avoir une salade ainsi qu'un yahourt avec zéro pourcentage de matière grasse, Francesca engagea la conversation avec Sniff, Toady rejoignit Harmonie pour lui aussi demander une salade, Goombarrow partit prendre l'air pour ne pas être atteint par la maladie de la salade, et Kylie resta un tout petit peu après lui.

« -Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux… Comme c'est chou, gloussa Kylie. Je vois que je suis un peu de trop ici, je vais donc vous laisser… Seuls… A plus ! leur dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Comment ? fit une Francesca plutôt surprise.

-Heu… Sans commentaire. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : C'est évident qu'ils s'aiment, regardez-les, ils sont toujours à deux peu importe les circonstances… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de les laisser à deux.

Sniff : Je ne sais pas ce que Kylie s'imagine, mais j'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas totalement dans le faux…

/Parloir/

...

Le staff venait de repêcher Kamek et Dark Toadette qui étaient tombés de leur embarcation après avoir heurté un récif. Les deux partenaires étaient en mauvais termes et ne se parlèrent pas du tout pendant le voyage. Arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillis par les six autres candidats qui pouvaient désormais respirer, soulagés de les revoir sains et saufs.

« -Si vous voulez bien manger un morceau avant de découvrir votre chambre… »

Ils suivirent tous Topi-Taupe et s'arrêtèrent dans le restaurant. Les salades de Harmonie et de Toady étaient prêtes, et les cuisiniers n'attendaient que la commande des deux retardataires. Quelques temps plus tard, tout le monde était servi et mangeait gaiement. L'animosité réciproque de Draka et Kamek s'estompa laissant place à un climat d'entente, propice à la dégustation des mets raffinés servis au préalable.

« -'K… Rapace servi sous son lit de champignons one up ? demanda Kylie au serveur.

-En effet, j'espère que vous apprécierez la spécialité du jour.

-Je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu faisais un régime, dit Harmonie à Toady.

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi qui n'arrive plus à rentrer dans tes robes ! Je mange une salade parce que j'aime une salade, c'est tout, pas parce que je suis gros !

-Oups, désolée !

-Tu t'excuses ? Alors que je viens de dire que tu étais grosse d'une manière plus…subtile ?

-Ah ! C'était ça que ça voulait dire… »

Tous les gens présents dans la salle se mirent à rire à l'exception de Harmonie qui poursuivait Toady et de Toady qui la fuyait.

« -Si je pars maintenant, j'en conserverais un très bon souvenir.

-Pourquoi partirais-tu ?

-Tu sais, Francesca, j'ai comme l'impression que je serai le prochain éliminé…

-Ce n'est qu'une impression, rien de très inquiétant…

-Quand je vous disais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, chuchota Kylie à l'adresse de Kamek, Goombarrow et Dark Toadette.

-Ma foi… C'est sympa, non ?

-Ils sont plutôt extrêmement chanceux, la corrigea Kamek. On est neuf dans cette émission, alors faire une rencontre ici relève presque de l'impossible.

-Mouais. Ça me concerne pas tellement.

-Sois pas renfrognée Draka ! »

...

« -Je vais maintenant annoncer les résultats du challenge. Vous avez échoué, vingt mille pièces n'iront pas dans votre cagnotte collective. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 45 000

« -Qu'a fait la Taupe pendant cette épreuve ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Hé bien… Elle a en effet saboté l'épreuve, mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé selon son plan… »

Les joueurs étaient tous surpris, qu'entendait Topi-Taupe par là ?

« -Maintenant, nous allons passer à la répartition des chambres. Vous allez être à deux par chambre, mais vous ne choisirez pas la personne avec qui vous allez être. Cette personne pourra être votre confidente, qui sait ? Commençons pas la chambre 519. Francesca et Sniff sont priés de s'y rendre.

-A demain tout le monde ! dirent-ils au même moment.

-Pas tout le monde, non, murmura le présentateur. Dans la 521, Harmonie et Draka !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Désolé, mais c'est le jeu. Goombarrow et Kamek partageront la chambre 523 tandis que Kylie et Toady emménageront dans la chambre 525. »

...

Dans la chambre 519, la bonne entente régnait et ses deux occupants décidèrent de discuter.

« -Alors, c'est cool ce qu'on fait, non ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt amusant, mais stressant aussi… On ne sait jamais quand la Taupe va frapper et on doit pourtant subir ses constantes attaques… Sans oublier qu'on doit rester soudés, mais que quelqu'un veut nous nuire. Sinon, les épreuves sont bien sympathiques, même si quelques unes sont effrayantes…

-A ton avis, pourquoi Toady et Goombarrow nous suivaient ?

-Je ne sais- Attends ! s'exclama Francesca. Et si… Et si le sabotage avait été effectué au niveau de l'hélicoptère et non au niveau du bateau ? Ça expliquerait le fait qu'ils nous suivaient !

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très rapides… Tu crois que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans leur appareil ?

-C'est possible… »

...

Dans la 521, Draka et Harmonie se battaient avec leur coussin, c'est tout ce qu'on put voir avant que l'une d'entre elle ne broie la caméra.

Kamek et Goombarrow, logés dans la chambre 523 ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre, quand finalement, Goombarrow daigna lui adresser un mot.

« -Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Hein ? C'est étrange, car je ne te suspecte pas moi…

-Tu es trop mystérieux. Tes actions ne sont pas toutes justifiées, et tu es bizarre… Je ne sais pas, quelque chose cloche dans ton comportement.

-Quelles sont tes preuves ?

-Si tu crois que je suis assez bête pour te les donner. Demande à Harmonie si tu veux d'autres indices. Même si je pense que même elle comprendra où tu veux en venir. »

...

La dernière chambre, la 525, abritait Toady et Kylie, qui s'entendaient assez bien. Le champignon avait volé de la nourriture dans la cuisine pendant qu'il demandait sa salade, il proposa donc quelques pâtisseries à la tortue.

« -Ils te les ont donnés ? lui demanda Kylie, un petit sourire en coin.

-Heu… Je les ai…empruntés ? Oui, c'est ça, je les ai empruntés pour une durée définitive !

-Haha ! Ça ne m'étonne pas. Autant en profiter. Au fait, c'est sympa de m'en proposer !

-Bah c'est normal, on est colocataires en quelque sorte. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Toady est vraiment sympathique et facile à vivre ! Malheureusement pour moi, mon job ne me le permet pas…

Toady : S'il vous plaît, ne dites à personne que j'ai subtilisé quelques gâteaux, ça serait cool ! Hein ? Vous dites que je n'en ai pas volé quelques uns, mais quelques dizaines ? Bah, c'est la même chose…

/Parloir/

...

« -L'heure de la seconde élimination a sonné. Candidats, candidates, à l'appel de votre nom, veuillez entrer dans cette salle. Kamek ! »

1) La Taupe est…

-Une femme

-Un homme

Kamek : Cette fois-ci, je vais baser mes réponses sur Dark Toadette. Mais aussi sur Toady qui m'a paru bien suspect lors des dernières épreuves.

2) Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Mercenaire

-Avocate

-Athlète

-Nourrice

-Sorcier

-Docteur

-Reporter

-Mage Blanc

Francesca : La Taupe… Son identité nous est toujours inconnue et pourtant, nous nous devons de la découvrir. Je vais laisser de côté Dark Toadette et Kamek, car Sniff et moi avons découvert que le bateau n'était peut-être pas la chose saccagée par la Taupe.

3) La Taupe est-elle arrivée dans les sept premières minutes lors de l'appel de l'alarme ?

-Avant Sept minutes

-Après Sept minutes

Kylie : Certaines de ces questions sont…étranges. Comment peut-on se souvenir du temps de chaque candidat ? Pour ma part, je verrais bien Francesca en Taupe… Elle en a le profil.

4) La Taupe a t-elle déjà ouvert la boîte bleue ?

-Oui

-Non

Sniff : Cette question est pour le moins intéressante… Même si je ne vois pas comment nous sommes sensés connaître la réponse…

5) Dans l'épreuve d'isolation temporaire, la Taupe est-elle descendue dans la soute ?

-Oui

-Non

6) Comment la Taupe est-elle sortie de l'autobus ?

-En sautant

-En utilisant l'échelle

-En se faisant porter

-En se cassant la figure

Toady : Cette question me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… Mais bon, comme je ne suis pas la Taupe, je peux déjà être sûr que « en se cassant la figure » n'est pas la bonne réponse !

7) Quel moyen de transport la Taupe a t-elle utilisée lors de la course vers Hitanaka ?

-Un Yoshi

-Une Voiture

-Un Bateau

-Un Hélicoptère

Harmonie : Le Yoshi me paraît suspicieux… Ça doit être lui la Taupe ! Je vais donc cocher cette case.

8) La Taupe est arrivée à l'hôtel avec…

-Son partenaire

-Son partenaire et un autre binôme

-N'est pas arrivée

Goombarrow : Sur cette question, je reste un peu sans réponse… Néanmoins, je suspecte fortement Kamek d'être la Taupe. Pour moi, la Taupe est un homme.

9) Qu'a mangé la Taupe ?

-Salade

-Rapace servi sous son lit de champignons one up

-Filet de Sole

-Hamburger

Draka : Toady et Harmonie ont mangé de la salade, Kylie, Sniff et Francesca ont goûté au rapace, Kamek et Goombarrow ont dégusté de la sole… Et cette quatrième réponse me fout la honte.

10) Qui est la Taupe ?

-Toady

-Harmonie

-Kylie

-Francesca

-Goombarrow

-Draka

-Kamek

-Sniff

...

« -L'heure du verdict a sonné ! Vous vous souvenez de la procédure ? Dès que l'on vous appelle, vous vous présentez sur l'estrade et vous attendez. Vert vous continuez, rouge, vous disparaissez. Je vais donc commencer par appeler Harmonie.

-D'accord.

-Heu… Tu dois y aller là…

-Ah ! »

Harmonie se plaça devant l'écran, et attendit ses résultats.

HARMONIE

…

…

…

VERT

Elle regagna sa place et croisa Toady qui tremblait de peur. Elle le rassura en lui disant que si elle l'avait fait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas. Son raisonnement fut approuvé par tous.

TOADY

…

…

…

VERT

« -YEAH !

-Kylie, tu es la prochaine. »

Kylie s'approcha elle aussi, rapidement au début et plus lentement vers la fin. Elle ferma les yeux et…

KYLIE

…

…

…

VERT

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Sniff. Francesca fut alors appelée. Elle avança d'un pas déterminé et resta stoïque.

FRANCESCA

…

…

…

VERT

L'étau se resserrait, il ne restait plus que la moitié des candidats. Sniff se fit appeler. Il gardait son assurance habituelle, même si la pression était immense.

SNIFF

…

…

…

VERT

Sniff n'en revenait pas, il allait pouvoir continuer ! Mais sa joie s'estompa vite, lorsqu'il vit les têtes des trois derniers candidats à passer. Dark Toadette était livide, le teint de Goombarrow avait perdu tout son éclat, et Kamek se morfondait dans sa robe de sorcier.

GOOMBARROW

…

…

…

VERT

Sans rien dire, il regagna sa place.

« -Il ne reste plus que Kamek et Draka, les mêmes qui occupaient le bateau, qui a lui même été victime d'un dysfonctionnement. Peut-être que l'issue de ce match nous aidera à connaître l'identité de la Taupe ? Kamek, si tu veux bien… »

KAMEK

…

…

…

ROUGE

La déception se lisait dans les yeux de Kamek…

« -Kamek, nous devons y aller… »

Kamek et Topi-Taupe sortirent, laissant les sept participants sauvés seuls.

« -Et dire que je le suspectais d'avoir saboté le bateau, soupira Draka.

-Ben… En même temps, c'était soit toi, soit lui, dit alors Goombarrow.

-Pas forcément…

-Comme Francesca vient de le dire, ça n'est pas forcément ça. Mais Kamek était un bon joueur, intelligent, je me demande comment il a fait son compte, Sniff attendit un peu et ajouta la phrase suivante, La Taupe doit être vraiment être rusée pour éliminer les bons joueurs comme ça.

-De toute manière, c'est le jeu, seule la Taupe est assurée de continuer, dit alors Kylie.

-Sinon, moi je suis rusé, j'ai volé de la bouffe à la cantine !

-Ah-hem… Tu aurais été plus rusé si tu ne l'avais pas dit en public… »

...

« -Alors Kamek, que s'est-il passé lors de ce quiz ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je pense que j'ai été aveugle. J'ai dû penser a quelque chose, et de ce fait, j'ai oublié le plus important. Je pense que…si j'avais pris un peu plus de temps et que j'avais regroupé toutes les informations que je possédais, j'aurais pu continuer.

-Ah la la… La vitesse est un fléau pour tout le monde. Pourrait-on avoir tes impressions sur ce que tu as fait jusque là ?

-Premièrement, je dois féliciter toute la production, le staff, et vous Topi-Taupe. Organiser tous ces défis ne doit pas être facile, vous devez vous démener autant que nous. Et deuxièmement, j'aimerais encourager les six candidats qui restent dans l'aventure ainsi que la Taupe, pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle fournit. Pour finir voici mes impressions, résumées en un mot : SUPER ! C'est de loin la chose la plus excitante que j'ai faite au cours de ma vie.

-Laisse-moi te souhaiter bonne chance Kamek, à bientôt, je l'espère.

-Au revoir. »

* * *

La Taupe vient de faire sa seconde victime : Kamek ! Le sorcier, pourtant très cultivé, s'est laissé berner par la Taupe… Il semblerait que l'on ne soit pas à l'abri d'autres éliminations aussi surprenantes que celles-ci.


	5. Chapter 5

Précédemment, le groupe des huit candidats s'étaient vu réduit au nombre de sept membres, suite à l'élimination de Kamek. Une des têtes pensantes du jeu vient de quitter l'équipe, comment se passeront les épreuves à partir de maintenant ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira… Qui est La Taupe ?

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

5. Un moment de répit.

Les sept derniers joueurs et Topi-Taupe embarquèrent tôt le matin pour leur nouvelle destination : l'île des Yoshi. Là-bas, ils auraient droit à une nouvelle épreuve plus qu'exceptionnelle. Connaissant le présentateur, nos amis eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait après la traversée.

« -Il me fout vraiment les jetons, Toady avait prononcé cette phrase en tremblant. Espérons que rien de malheureux ne nous arrive…

-Arrête, tu vas commencer à nous stresser…

-Hein ? Mais c'est pas le but pourtant…

-Alors c'est quoi le but ? Nous fait croire que tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit champignon émotif ?

-Draka, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Toady n'est pas en train de jouer un rôle, le défendit alors Francesca. Pour accuser quelqu'un, il faut des preuves, on ne te l'a jamais appris ?

-M'en fous ! Kamek a été confondu, il a forcément voté pour moi pensant que j'étais la Taupe. J'en conclus donc que la vraie personne capable de manipuler les gens est la Taupe, ce qui irait parfaitement bien à Toady.

-Excuse-moi de briser ton raisonnement, mais si Toady est un manipulateur, je suis une princesse…

-Harmonie, quand tu développes une thèse, essaie de t'appuyer sur des exemples convaincants…

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu es une princesse, lui répondit alors Kylie sur un ton plus que monocorde. »

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la défaite de Kamek… Qui me dit que je n'étais pas avant-dernière ? Je dois me ressaisir et tenter de découvrir une bonne fois pour toute l'identité de la Taupe.

Sniff : Dark Toadette est parfois démesurée dans ses propos… Mais tout de même, s'emporter pour si peu, elle ferait mieux de contrôler ses ardeurs si elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un commence à la suspecter.

/Parloir/

Pendant que Harmonie réfléchissait à l'immensité de sa bêtise, Kylie partit discuter avec Topi-Taupe, en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Toady, Goombarrow, Francesca et Sniff partirent pour la salle de jeu, espérant trouver des choses à faire. Ils entrèrent dans la vaste salle et contemplèrent la décoration. Les roulettes brillaient et n'attendaient que leur mises pour commencer à tourner. Devant un tel spectacle, les quatre amis demeurèrent cois. Toady rompit le silence en les invitant à jouer.

« -Bon, suivez-moi, vous allez voir un pro à l'œuvre !

-Un pro ? Mais c'est un jeu de chance, je vois mal comment on pourrait devenir professionnel, répliqua Sniff.

-Vous douteriez de mes capacités ?

-Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que ça me semble étrange, tout simplement…

-Laissez-moi faire. »

Il misa tous ses jetons sur le chiffre seize et la boule s'arrêta pile dessus. Les autres étaient stupéfiés par cet exploit.

/Parloir/

Francesca : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse avoir autant de chance, ça relève de l'impossible ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il a tout misé sur son chiffre préféré… J'aimerais bien avoir un petit peu plus de chance moi aussi… Mais quand on y pense, peut-être que ce n'est pas de la chance.

Goombarrow : Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous amusons qu'il faut relâcher notre attention sur les autres candidats. La Taupe pourrait très bien essayer de faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un et causer sa perte.

/Parloir/

« -Co- Comment tu… ? bredouilla Goombarrow, les yeux écarquillés.

-Hé, c'est mon secret.

-Impressionnant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Francesca…

-Hé ben ça alors….Si je m'y attendais…

-T'inquiète pas Sniff, tu n'es pas le seul surpris.

-Tu as donc des talents cachés ? lui demanda Francesca dans un sourire.

-Faut dire que si je n'avais pas ces quelques qualités, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais ! »

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la salle du casino et se dirigèrent vers les bornes d'arcade.

« -Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué à un jeu comme celui-ci.

-Toi aussi Francesca ? Tu y jouais avant ?

-Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! C'est marrant, nous avons des tas de points en commun Sniff.

-C'est cool ! Moi aussi j'y jouais, cria un Goombarrow surexcité.

-Vous y « jouiez » ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ? Vous loupez des tas de bons jeux !

-Heu Toady ? Tu joues aussi à ça ?

-Bah ouais ! Faut bien se détendre de temps en temps ! Oh, regardez ! Mon jeu favori, il est ici aussi !

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'amuse lui…

-On pourrait peut-être le rejoindre et lui demander de nous familiariser avec ces quelques jeux, proposa Sniff aux deux autres.

-Bonne idée.

-Je marche dans le plan ! »

Toady leur présenta alors les différents jeux, il commença par le célèbre « DDR Mario Mix », qui rassemblait les meilleurs tubes qui aient jamais existés à travers le Royaume Champignon, sur lesquels on pouvait danser. Goombarrow se débrouilla très bien et pulvérisa Francesca et Sniff. Après avoir pris du bon temps sur cette borne d'arcade, Toady leur présenta le jeu « Mario Kart », qui fut très apprécié par Sniff qui triompha de Francesca et Goombarrow. Après avoir concouru dans quelques coupes, le quatuor se dirigea vers un autre jeu : « Ghost Revenge », dans lequel les Boo étaient les héros et mettaient sens dessus dessous les maisons des pauvres habitants du Royaume Champignon. Francesca battit à plate couture ses opposants et fut applaudie par tous les spectateurs. Pour terminer, Toady leur présenta son jeu préféré.

« -« Kill Iku Nagae ». C'est un jeu hyper fun dans lequel on choisit un personnage et on massacre Iku ! Ça tombe bien, parce que personne ne l'aime ! »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Je ne veux pas dire, mais le nom de ce jeu est bizarre… Enfin, et si cette Iku Nagae avait vent de ce qui se tramait dans ce monde, comment réagirait-elle ?

/Parloir/

Après avoir fait quelques parties de ce superbe jeu, le groupe décida de se séparer et de prendre du repos.

...

Alors que certains s'amusaient dans la salle de jeux, d'autres se prélassaient dans la piscine du paquebot dans lequel ils avaient embarqué. Pendant que Kylie s'essayait au plongeon, Harmonie tenait ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête pour ne pas les mouiller et Draka tentait de ne montrer aucun signe d'animosité.

« -Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas mouiller mes cheveux !

-Râle pas, ils vont sécher…

-Mais je vais être décoiffée !

-Bof, je vois pas trop le changement…

-Mais ! Mais ! MAIS !

-Allons Harmonie, tu sais bien que Draka aime bien t'embêter…

-Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'elle est débile, pensa fortement Draka.

-Tu penses ? Si c'est ça, tant mieux, la mauvaise entente ne régnera plus au sein du groupe !

-C'est pas dit, reprit alors Kylie. »

/Parloir/

Harmonie : Je suis sûre que Kylie est la Taupe ! Elle a osé mouiller mes cheveux ! Comment ça mes accusations sont trop futiles ? Bon, d'accord, je m'emporte un peu.

/Parloir/

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à se baigner, les trois amies entendirent Topi-Taupe faire une annonce.

« -Les participants du jeu télévisé « La Taupe » sont priés de se rendre dans leurs cabines respectives. Si quelqu'un n'est pas arrivé dans les dix minutes qui suivent, dix mille pièces seront retirées de la cagnotte. »

Elles se hâtèrent de retourner à leur chambre tandis que les quatre autres y restèrent, attendant la venue de quelqu'un. Topi-Taupe commença par visiter la cabine de Toady.

« -Toady ?

-Oui, c'est moi, vous pouvez entrer !

-Bien, je vais en venir aux faits. Pourrais-tu me montrer la boîte que je t'avais confiée ?

-Bien sûr !

-L'as-tu ouverte ?

-Pas à mon souvenir…

-Bien, nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite… Il semblerait que la boîte ait été ouverte… Des explications ?

-Non, je ne me souviens vraiment pas l'avoir ouverte. Elle est peut-être tombée ?

-Peut-être ?

-Bon, j'avoue, je me suis cassé la figure l'autre jour et je suis tombé en même temps que la boîte. Je l'ai ensuite ramassée et j'ai continué mon chemin.

-Je vois. Je souhaiterais que tu restes ici. »

Il passa ensuite dans la cabine de Sniff.

« -Bonjour Sniff, c'est Topi-Taupe.

-Oh ! Entrez.

-Merci. Sniff, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si tu as encore la petite boîte bleue que j'avais distribuée avant de partir pour l'épreuve du bus.

-Oui, la voici.

-L'as-tu ouverte ?

-Oui.

-Je vois que tu as dit la vérité. Pourrais-tu te rendre dans la salle à manger ? Tes amis t'y rejoindront plus tard. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Goombarrow de se faire inspecter.

« -Goombarrow, puis-je entrer ?

-C'est ouvert !

-Tu as gardé la petite boîte bleue que je t'avais donné ?

-Heu… C'est à dire que… Je l'ai mise à la poubelle pour ne pas être tenté de lire l'indice qui s'y trouvait…

-Oh, je vois, c'est très honnête de ta part. Tu peux aller dans la salle à manger ? »

Derrière la porte de sa chambre, Francesca attendait que quelque chose se passe. Topi-Taupe frappa à la porte et elle ouvrit.

« -On dirait que tu attendais quelqu'un !

-Hé bien… Vous nous avez dit d'attendre dans nos cabines, donc je pensais que quelque chose allait se produire.

-C'est vrai. Ma visite a pour but de déterminer si tu as ouvert ou non ta boîte et si tu as lu l'indice.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas ouverte, mais je l'ai toujours en ma possession. Tenez.

-Je vois que tu dis la vérité. Pourrais-tu te rendre dans ma cabine ? »

Dark Toadette s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa petite chambre, mais Topi-Taupe arriva et brisa cet ennui.

« -Draka, je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

-Hem… As-tu regardé l'intérieur de la boîte bleue ?

-Non. Mais vérifiez par vous même.

-Bien. Oh… Tu peux aller dans mon bureau ? »

Puis, Topi-Taupe rejoignit la cabine de Kylie.

« -Kylie ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Je voulais savoir si tu avais gardé la petite boîte bleue.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais… ?

-L'autre jour, le couvercle était mal mis, alors je l'ai enlevé puis remis sur la boîte.

-D'accord, fais voir… Tu dis la vérité, mais tu l'as quand même ouverte de ton propre chef. Peux-tu rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger ? »

Et le présentateur termina par Harmonie.

« -Harmonie ?

-Présente !

-Désolé pour toi, mais tu es la dernière personne que je viens voir.

-C'est pas grave…

-Tu as conservé la petite boîte bleue ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir…

-Ah. Fais voir… C'est vrai, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas parvenue à l'ouvrir. C'est étrange. Tu peux aller dans ma cabine ? »

Kylie, Goombarrow et Sniff étaient dans la salle à manger, en train de regarder les différents menus pendant que Toady attendait dans sa loge et que Francesca, Draka et Harmonie attendaient patiemment dans la cabine de Topi-Taupe. L'animateur commença par voir le premier groupe.

« -Vous êtes ici présents car vous avez ouvert vos boîtes. Deux d'entre vous ont pu le constater, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une bille de couleur verte à l'intérieur, je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit alors Sniff.

-Ah bon ? dirent un Goombarrow et une Kylie étonnés.

-Oui, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur de cette boîte. C'était juste pour tester votre curiosité.

-Mais, on ne l'a pas ouverte nous deux !

-Kylie l'a ouverte l'espace de quelques secondes et toi tu dis l'avoir jetée. Mais où sont les preuves de votre innocence ? Si vous le permettez, je vais maintenant rendre visite à Toady qui est un cas un peu plus particulier.

-C'est à dire ?

-Toady est tombé et sa boîte est tombée avec lui, s'ouvrant sous le choc.

-Mais, il est aussi coupable que nous dans ce cas, protesta Kylie.

-Quand j'ai regardé la boîte, j'ai constaté qu'elle était abîmée et qu'en plus de ça, aucune bille verte n'était à l'intérieur.

-Il a très bien pu la garder pour lui !

-Réfléchissez. Toady tombe, la boîte aussi. Sous le choc, un des côtés est légèrement enfoncé. La boîte s'ouvre, la bille roule. Toady n'a jamais ouvert la boîte auparavant, il ne sait donc pas qu'elle contient quelque chose. La bille roule et il ne la remarque pas. Il décide alors de prendre la boîte et de la refermer et part…sans la bille. Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu paraître innocent après avoir ouvert la boîte consciemment aurait replacé la bille à l'intérieur de la boîte, mais le problème, c'est l'absence de cet objet. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, murmura alors Sniff. »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Si j'ai bien compris la situation, je suis celui qui a un réel avantage dans cette aventure. Lorsque Kylie a hurlé l'indice au château de Peach, j'étais présent, et là, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis le seul à avoir réellement regardé l'indice… Maintenant, je connais **bruits extérieurs** de la Taupe.

/Parloir/

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna dans la cabine de Toady.

« -Bien, nous revoilà face à face. Toady, tu as récupéré ta boîte après l'avoir faite tomber, as-tu vu l'indice ?

-Heu… Je pense que oui.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

-A une feuille de papier, non ?

-Non. J'en conclu donc que tu as dit la vérité. Tu as la possibilité d'avoir une exemption, la veux-tu ?

-Heu, j'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi j'ai la possibilité d'avoir une exemption…

-C'est très simple, tu es le seul candidat de sexe masculin à ne pas avoir vu l'indice.

-Et… Pourquoi en ai-je la possibilité ? Enfin, je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir des points négatifs à prendre une exemption, non ?

-Si tu prends l'exemption, ton prochain défi risque d'être très stressant en plus d'être difficile et tu n'ajouteras pas trente mille pièces à la cagnotte. Ta décision ?

-Je vais…prendre l'exemption. »

/Parloir/

Toady : Je suis vraiment désolé tout le monde, mais j'aimerais bien rester une fois de plus et ne pas compter que sur ma chance aux questionnaires…

/Parloir/

Topi-Taupe termina donc par le groupe des trois filles qui attendaient dans sa loge.

« -Me revoilà !

-Pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas ici ? demanda subitement Harmonie.

-Tu dois bien t'en douter, lui répondit Francesca, ça doit être à cause des questions qu'il est venu nous poser.

-En effet. Et je me dois de vous dire que…vous avez remporté l'épreuve !

-Hein, quelle épreuve ? fit Draka, toute surprise de la tournure des évènements.

-Il fallait qu'au moins deux personnes du même sexe n'ouvrent pas leur boîte pour remporter ce défi. Vous êtes trois filles, ça fait donc trente mille pièces !

-YOUHOU ! hurla Harmonie de joie.

-Félicitations très chères candidates ! Vous ajoutez la somme de trente mille pièces à la cagnotte ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 30 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 75 000

« -Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger, nous arriverons dans deux heures, prenez votre temps… »

Harmonie, Draka et Francesca se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et croisèrent Toady en chemin, les quatre membres de l'équipe rejoignirent les trois autres pour le repas. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, quelque chose se tramait sur l'île des Yoshi, peut-être une nouvelle épreuve ?


	6. Chapter 6

Dans l'épisode précédent, les sept candidats avaient pris du bon temps à bord du paquebot de la production. Après une après-midi remplie de divertissement, Topi-Taupe les a interrogés un à un pour déterminer qui avait ouvert la boîte ou non. Au final, l'équipe repart avec trente mille pièces. Qui est la Taupe ?

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

6. Montée d'adrénaline.

L'embarcation venait d'atteindre l'île des Yoshi, Topi-Taupe et six des sept candidats commencèrent à sortir du bateau. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu une végétation aussi luxuriante…

« - Ça change beaucoup de l'espace intersidéral, remarqua Harmonie.

-Quelle perspicacité, fit alors Draka en pouffant de rire.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer toutes les deux ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sniff, nous sommes de grandes filles.

-Je suis plus grande que toi au niveau de la taille…

-C'est pas possible.

-Et voilà, c'est reparti, chuchota Goombarrow à Kylie.

-On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, tu sais. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elles pourraient apprendre à se contrôler devant des milliers de téléspectateurs.

-Plutôt des MILLIARDS, la reprit Francesca un sourire aux lèvres.

-On pourrait savoir où est Toady ? demanda Sniff au présentateur.

-Je viens de recevoir un appel, il est quelque part dans cette jungle, emprisonné par une tribu indigène qui menace de le brûler vif !

-QUOI ? hurlèrent tous les candidats en chœur.

-Votre mission est de le retrouver, heureusement, nous avons une vague idée de l'endroit où il est retenu captif. Voici une carte de l'île des Yoshi ! J'espère que vous arriverez à temps…

-Vite ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre, s'écria Goombarrow. On se sépare où on avance tous ensemble ?

-Attendez ! Voici trois clés nécessaires pour déverrouiller la cage dans laquelle il est enfermé.

-Merci, dit Francesca en prenant une des clés ! On ferait mieux de rester soudés si on veut y arriver. »

/Parloir/

Dark Toadette : Toady, enlevé ? Mais comment ? Quand j'ai appris ça, ça m'a fait un choc ! Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir vu d'hélicoptère dans les environs…

Goombarrow : Je ne sais pas si cette histoire d'enlèvement est vraie ou pas, mais nous devons aller le sauver !

Francesca : Il est évident que notre ami n'a pas été kidnappé. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour organiser une nouvelle épreuve. Par contre, je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait pour être mis à part. Il y a forcément une raison.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow et Harmonie en prirent une autre chacun. Le groupe des six candidats s'avançait dans la forêt, Goombarrow et Draka étaient devant, Kylie et Harmonie au milieu tandis que Francesca et Sniff fermaient la marche. Harmonie n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et se demandait pourquoi Topi-Taupe ne les aidait pas pour cette recherche. Goombarrow lui répondit que ça devait être une épreuve et il fut vite approuvé par les autres.

« -Je pensais que cette épreuve serait un peu plus corsée, mais apparemment, il n'en est rien.

-A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Kylie ?

-Si on réfléchit bien, trouver Toady n'est pas une chose difficile avec cette carte, c'est pourquoi je doute qu'il n'y ait aucune embûche.

-C'est pas idiot, reprit Draka.

-HIIIIIII ! se mit à hurler Harmonie ! Des plantes nous attaquent ! »

Goombarrow et Draka purent s'enfuir rapidement des plantes étant donné qu'ils étaient en tête, mais les quatre autres étaient encerclés. Harmonie tenta un premier passage, mais ne le réussit pas, tout comme Kylie. Francesca et Sniff eurent un peu plus de chance : ils unirent leur force et foncèrent sur les plantes qui ne purent les attraper. Harmonie et Kylie étaient les deux seules personnes restantes.

« -Harmonie, je vais t'envoyer au delà des plantes, comme ça tu pourras continuer avec les autres !

-Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas de clé, ça ne sert à rien que je vous fasse perdre du temps ici ! Bonne chance !

-Merci. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Je n'avais pas de clé et Harmonie en avait une, il était normal de penser à la sauver à ma place. Après tout, nous sommes là pour la compétition, non ?

Harmonie : J'ai vraiment trouvé le geste de Kylie noble. Bon, j'ai eu un peu mal, mais dans l'ensemble, ça a été.

Sniff : Même si ce n'est qu'une épreuve, je pense que Kylie est courageuse. Tout le monde n'aurait pas agi de cette manière dans une situation comme celle-ci. Ou peut-être que c'est la Taupe et qu'elle savait comment s'en sortir…

/Parloir/

Kylie entra dans sa carapace et fonça sur Harmonie qui fut propulsée dans les airs et rattrapée par les quatre rescapés. Kylie resta sur place et fut capturée par les plantes. Les cinq autres continuèrent leur route et décidèrent d'être attentif pour ne pas perdre plus de temps qu'ils n'avaient déjà perdu.

« -Ça fait maintenant un quart d'heure que nous marchons sans pour autant voir de nouveaux pièges, c'est étrange, non ?

-Nous sommes peut-être passés à côté ? proposa Sniff.

-Je ne pense pas. Regardez ici.

-Je ne vois rien de particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait voir Francesca ?

-Sur cette carte, nous pouvons voir qu'il n'y a qu'un unique chemin, celui même que nous empruntons en ce moment. Il est normal de penser que nous allons l'utiliser étant donné qu'on pourrait se perdre dans la forêt, c'est pourquoi les pièges doivent être disposés sur ce chemin.

-Bah pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne couperait pas par la forêt dans ce cas là ? demanda Goombarrow.

-On se perdrait sûrement, lui répondit Sniff.

-Et dans ce cas, on peut dire adieu à Toady, termina Draka. »

Les amis continuèrent jusqu'à arriver à un pont qu'ils trouvèrent très instable. Ils n'osaient pas l'emprunter. Tout à coup, Harmonie décida de le franchir en premier. Elle le traversa tant bien que mal et arriva de l'autre côté où elle vit une minuterie. Elle n'en comprenait pas le sens, donc elle décida de n'avertir personne. Goombarrow fut le second à traverser. Beaucoup plus rapide que Harmonie, il traversa le pont en moins d'une minute et vit le minuteur de l'autre côté. Il comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et avertit les autres.

« - Dépêchez vous de traverser ! Le pont va s'effondrer dans deux minutes et trois secondes ! »

Entendant l'avertissement, Francesca se précipita la première sur le pont qu'elle traversa rapidement, elle fut suivie par Draka mais Sniff ne fut pas assez rapide, il tomba dans le vide. Effrayés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils attendaient au bord du gouffre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Sniff leur dire de continuer. Goombarrow et les trois filles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver à un marécage qui n'était pas rassurant.

/Parloir/

Harmonie : J'ai fait une bourde ? Désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un minuteur qui allait déclencher la chute du pont ! Ce n'est pas parce que je gaffe tout le temps que je suis forcément la Taupe. Par contre, les autres auront du soucis à se faire si j'arrive jusqu'au moment où nous serons quatre.

Goombarrow : J'y crois pas. Comment a t-elle fait pour ne pas comprendre ça ? Je veux dire, okay, elle est stupide et tout, mais tout de même pas au point de gaffer comme ça, si ?

Dark Toadette : Je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment précis, j'avais une folle envie de lui tordre le cou.

Francesca : Heureusement, nous avons eu de la chance : les trois personnes qui portaient les clés ont réussi à franchir le pont. Harmonie pourrait être la Taupe, mais ça serait gros… Quoique…

Sniff : J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Quand le pont s'est effondré, j'ai vu ma vie défiler, mais j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas la fin. Je doute que des choses passant à la télévision ne soient pas sécurisées. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un détail intéressant concernant Francesca. Vous avez vu à quelle vitesse elle a traversé le pont ? Ça devrait vous choquer dans le sens où il n'y avait quasiment rien sous nos pieds, et que, je vous le rappelle, Francesca souffrait de vertiges lors de l'épreuve de l'autocar. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien moi.

/Parloir/

« -Si on jouait à la courte paille pour déterminer lequel ou laquelle d'entre nous passera en premier ? proposa Harmonie aux trois autres.

-Pas la peine, répondit Draka. Je n'ai pas de clé, ce n'est donc pas grave si je ne continue pas. J'y vais la première. »

Draka sauta sur un tronc d'arbre proche puis plongea dans la substance écœurante, elle avança de quelque pas et remarqua quelque chose bouger dans la boue. Elle avertit ses compagnons de ne pas emprunter le chemin mais d'utiliser les lianes, ainsi que de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle tout en disparaissant dans les profondeurs du marécage. Francesca, Harmonie et Goombarrow tentèrent de rallier l'autre côté, mais Francesca de sauta pas assez loin et s'embourba elle aussi dans le marécage. Avant de sombrer, elle envoya sa clé à Goombarrow. Il ne restait plus que deux candidats pour trois clés… Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent une clairière, au centre de cette clairière se trouvait Toady, enfermé dans une cage et inconscient. Le Goomba et la princesse accoururent et virent qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant que la tribu indigène ne revienne. Goombarrow sortit ses deux clés et les mit dans les cadenas correspondants, il n'attendait plus que la clé de Harmonie.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : On a eu de la chance que Francesca réussisse à nous passer sa clé. Elle est vraiment intelligente et ferait une parfaite Taupe, je pense…

/Parloir/

« -Dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! ordonna Goombarrow à Harmonie.

-Je… Je n'ai plus ma clé ! s'empressa de répondre la princesse.

-Comment ? Mais… Tu as bien pris la clé au début, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai plus ! Elle a disparu !

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as perdue ?

-Il semblerait que si…

-Mais comment ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas bien difficile de protéger une clé !

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais rien !

-Bravo ! Maintenant on est deux, on est arrivé, mais on n'a pas la clé ! ON A PERDU ! »

Derrière eux, la cage prit feu et Topi-Taupe arriva en compagnie de Toady, Kylie, Sniff, Draka et Francesca.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : Ça fait quand même beaucoup de gaffes pour une épreuve, Harmonie grimpe de plus en plus dans ma liste de potentielles taupes.

Toady : J'y crois pas… Imaginez que j'aie vraiment été dans cette cage… Ça aurait fait du champi-frit ! BEURK !

/Parloir/

« -Alors vous n'avez pas réussi, commença Toady, comment cela se fait-il ?

-Goombarrow était en possession de sa clé et de la mienne, dit alors Francesca. Il en a perdu une ?

-Non, c'est moi qui ai perdu la mienne, déclara Harmonie devant tout le monde.

-Tu as « perdu » ta clé ?

-Oui… C'est à cause de moi que nous avons perdu ce défi apparemment…

-Bravo ! On s'est tous fait avoir lors de ce défi ! s'énerva Draka.

-Calmez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit alors Topi-Taupe d'une voix imposante. L'objectif de ce défi était de rejoindre la clairière où Toady était retenu captif et de le libérer de sa cage. Pour cela, il vous fallait trois clés, les clés qu'ont pris Goombarrow, Harmonie et Francesca. Kylie a été la première à s'arrêter, capturée par des plantes piranha. Sniff a été le second à abandonner, il est tombé dans le ravin. Draka s'est sacrifiée pour trouver un chemin et Francesca n'a pas réussi à rejoindre l'autre côté du marécage. Goombarrow et Harmonie ont atteint la cage, mais n'avaient que deux clés, il semblerait que Harmonie ait perdu la sienne. Vous avez donc échoué lors de cette épreuve, vingt mille pièces ne seront pas ajoutées à votre cagnotte. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 75 000

« -Maintenant, il faut que vous sachiez que le prisonnier n'a pas été choisi au hasard…

-C'est à dire ? demanda Kylie, très suspicieuse.

-Lors de notre voyage dans le paquebot, je vous ai testé avec l'épreuve de la boîte bleue. Toady se situait entre les deux camps : il avait ouvert sa boîte par malchance, mais n'avait pas regardé l'indice qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je lui ai proposé une exemption. S'il la refusait, il ajoutait trente mille pièces à la cagnotte de l'équipe, mais il l'a acceptée et a dû subir une épreuve très difficile : il a sauté à l'élastique du haut d'un immeuble de cinquante mètres. »

Les autres l'applaudirent malgré le fait qu'il ait préféré jouer personnel au lieu de collectif.

« -Parlons de la Taupe… Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle a fait quelque chose de mal… »

Tous les candidats se mirent à se dévisager.

« -Vous avez du temps libre en attendant l'élimination de ce soir, profitez-en bien. »

Les sept participants avaient décidé de rester ensemble et de profiter du temps libre qui leur était accordé pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans le village Yoshi puis s'assirent à l'ombre d'un cocotier.

« -Si on jouait au jeu « Action, Chiche ou Vérité » ? proposa Toady aux autres.

-Ça serait mieux si l'on jouait seulement au jeu de la vérité, déclara alors Kylie.

-Et toutes les questions concernant la Taupe, de près comme de loin, seront interdites, dit Francesca.

-Ça me semble correct, acquiesça Sniff.

-Commençons alors ! cria Toady, plutôt enjoué. Je choisis…Kylie ! Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrite à ce jeu télévisé ?

-J'avais envie de changement, répondit la concernée, je voulais avant tout vivre une aventure humaine, avec des gens…plus ou moins humains…

-Comment ça plus ou moins humains ?

-La personne la plus humaine est quand même Harmonie, moi je suis une Koopa, toi et Draka des Toad, Goombarrow un Goomba, Francesca une Birdo, et Sniff un Sniffit…

-Ah euh, c'est vrai, désolé d'avoir posé la question. C'est ton tour, tu peux choisir quelqu'un.

-Francesca, que penses-tu de Sniff ?

-Hé bien…euh…hem… Il est très charmant, intelligent, il se sait se débrouiller, il est drôle, bref, il a plein de qualités.

-Je vois, tu peux poser une question maintenant, dit Kylie en s'esclaffant.

-Draka, quand tu dis que tu es une mercenaire, tu fais quoi en fait ?

-Premièrement, j'attends que quelqu'un me contacte pour une mission quelconque. Je le rencontre, et il m'expose les objectifs de la mission. Si ça me convient, j'accepte, sinon, je refuse.

-Tu…tues des gens ?

-Je ne suis pas criminelle non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer, soupira Draka.

-Bien, c'est ton tour.

-Bon, Sniff, quels sont tes passe-temps ?

-J'aime lire, cuisiner, et jouer de la flûte de pan.

-Sympa tes hobbies. A toi.

-Harmonie, que fais-tu toute seule dans la galaxie ?

-Je regarde les étoiles et je garde les Lumas, on n'a pas grand chose à faire quand on habite dans une station…

-Oh, je vois. Tu peux poser une question si tu veux.

-Goombarrow, j'ai regardé la première émission de Champi-Lanta, j'aimerais savoir quel âge tu as.

-Je ne sais plus, ça fait longtemps que je me suis arrêté de compter. Quand tu attends dans une salle d'un temple perdu que quelqu'un arrive pendant quelques milliers d'années, tu ne penses plus à compter les jours… Imagine que Peach n'ait pas eu l'idée d'explorer l'île, je serais resté pour toujours dans cette salle…

-Okay, ça me va comme réponse. C'est ton tour.

-Toady, quelles sont tes relations avec la princesse du Royaume Champignon ?

-Heu… Très rapprochées ?

-Je vois. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je voulais juste en avoir la confirmation. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : On apprend des choses à jouer à ce petit jeu… J'espère que ça pourra nous être utile plus tard dans le jeu.

Francesca : Je me demande pourquoi Kylie me pose toujours des questions en rapport avec Sniff. Enfin, j'aime bien ce petit jeu, on en apprend un peu plus sur la personnalité de chacun.

Sniff : Goombarrow a quelques milliers d'années ? Wahou, je ne savais pas… Il paraît tellement jeune… Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

/Parloir/

Puis, une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus de questions, ils partirent acheter des souvenirs dans la boutique d'un Yoshi. Après avoir terminé leurs emplettes, ils rejoignirent Topi-Taupe, assis près de l'auberge.

« -Vous vous êtes bien reposés ? demanda l'animateur.

-Plutôt, oui ! s'écria Goombarrow

-On a même acheté des souvenirs ! renchérit Toady.

-Tenez, on s'est tous mis ensemble pour vous faire ce cadeau, lui dit alors Francesca.

-Oh, merci, il ne fallait pas, les remercia Topi-Taupe en prenant la peluche à l'effigie d'une Taupe des mains de Francesca. Vous m'êtes bien sympathiques, mais malheureusement, l'un d'entre vous devra nous quitter ce soir… Le quiz débute maintenant avec la personne de Toady. »

1) La Taupe est…

-Un homme

-Une femme

Toady : Je me fiche un peu d'avoir bon ou pas, le principal c'est que je continue, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sinon, il y a plus de filles que de garçon, donc d'après moi, c'est une fille.

2) Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Mercenaire

-Avocate

-Athlète

-Nourrice

-Docteur

-Reporter

-Mage Blanc

3) La Taupe a t-elle ouvert la boîte bleue ?

-Oui

-Non

Francesca : Cette question est difficile… Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer que Goombarrow a ouvert la boîte alors qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement plus en sa possession…

4) Sur le paquebot, la Taupe a préféré…

-Se baigner dans la piscine

-Jouer dans une salle d'arcade

Goombarrow : J'étais dans la salle d'arcade, avec le groupe le moins susceptible de contenir la Taupe. Je vais donc orienter mes réponses vers les filles qui se baignaient.

5) La Taupe a t-elle déjà reçu une exemption ?

-Oui

-Non

6) La Taupe a t-elle pris une clé lors de l'épreuve de sauvetage ?

-Oui

-Non

-Elle n'en a pas eu la possibilité

Sniff : Si je me souviens bien, les personnes qui ont pris une clé sont Francesca, Harmonie et Goombarrow… Je pense en effet que la Taupe a pris une clé.

7) Lors de l'épreuve de sauvetage, où se situait la Taupe dans le cortège ?

-Devant

-Au milieu

-Derrière

-Elle n'y était pas

Harmonie : Je ne pense pas que Toady soit la Taupe, donc elle était forcément quelque part dans le cortège… En plus, je ne me souviens plus de qui occupait quelle place…

8) Lors de l'épreuve de sauvetage, la Taupe est tombée dans quel piège ?

-Elle n'est pas tombée dans un piège

-Elle s'est fait capturer par les plantes piranha

-Elle est tombée dans le gouffre

-Elle a coulé dans le marécage

Kylie : Personnellement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est tombé dans quel piège… Les autres m'en ont vaguement parlé, mais qui sait s'ils m'ont dit la vérité ? . . . En fait, je crois que Topi-Taupe a mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet, mais je n'ai pas trop écouté… La poisse !

9) Lors du jeu de la vérité, la Taupe a été questionnée sur…

-Une relation qu'elle entretient avec quelqu'un

-Ses passe-temps

-Son travail

-Sa vie en général

Draka : Harmonie et Toady sont des Taupes de choix… Mais ils n'ont pas parlé tous les deux des mêmes choses, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si plusieurs questions les connectaient…

10) Qui est la Taupe ?

-Toady

-Harmonie

-Kylie

-Francesca

-Goombarrow

-Draka

-Sniff

« -Nous allons bientôt découvrir qui est la prochaine personne éliminée… Je vous rappelle comment se déroulent les éliminations : si la lumière est verte, vous continuez, si la lumière est rouge, vous perdez. On commence tout de suite avec Toady qui va pouvoir utiliser sa carte d'exemption. »

Toady avança sereinement vers l'estrade, il glissa sa carte dans la fente et attendit patiemment que la lumière verte s'allume.

TOADY

…

…

…

VERT

Il rejoignait sa place tandis que Francesca se dirigeait vers le tableau. Il lui adressa le « V » de la victoire et elle attendit sa couleur.

FRANCESCA

…

…

…

VERT

Sniff suivit la Birdo et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir un verdict positif.

SNIFF

…

…

…

VERT

Heureux, il s'assit aux côtés de Francesca et Toady. Dark Toadette devait maintenant passer.

DRAKA

…

…

…

ROUGE

« -Je suis désolé Draka, mais c'est le jeu… Vous devez maintenant partir. Venez, je vous accompagne. »

Dépitée, Draka partit avec Topi-Taupe, laissant les autres en plan.

« -Ben ça alors, j'aurais plutôt pensé que Harmonie partirait ce soir…

-Hé ! C'est pas sympa ! Kylie, défends-moi !

-Tu veux que je dise quoi ? C'étaient ses impressions, tu sais…

-Elle n'a pas dit au revoir…

-Bah c'est normal, on la reverra à la fin de l'émission !

-Tu penses ?

-Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! »

Topi-Taupe et Draka marchaient en direction de l'hélicoptère qui devait ramener Dark Toadette chez elle.

« -Alors Draka, a quoi penses-tu après avoir été éliminée ?

-A vrai dire, pas à grand chose, je suis encore sous le choc… J'étais tellement convaincue que la Taupe était cette personne… Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreurs lors de ce parcours et pourtant, me voilà éliminée ce soir. C'est étrange. Je pensais au moins faire partie des cinq derniers candidats. En tout cas, je voulais en faire partie.

-Je vois… Pourrais-je avoir tes impressions sur ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent ?

-Tout d'abord, les défis : ils sont variés et étranges, mais prenants. Les candidats sont tous différents, mais tous attachants, même Harmonie qui est une gourde. Finalement, elle me manquera peut-être…

-D'accord, finalement, tu en garderas un bon souvenir… A plus tard !

Dark Toadette vient d'être éliminée, c'est la première des filles à y être passée. Elle pensait avoir trouvé le coupable idéal, mais il n'en était rien. Quels éléments n'a t-elle pas pris en compte ? Quels indices a t-elle loupés ? Et surtout… Qui est la Taupe ?


	7. Chapter 7

Dans l'épisode précédent, Draka avait été éliminée. La première fille à partir, mais pas la dernière. Son parcours fut parsemé de hauts et de bas, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, lui laissant ainsi la sixième place. Il ne reste plus que cinq candidats et une Taupe ? Qui est cette Taupe ?

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

7. Nettoyage de Printemps

Topi-Taupe et les six candidats allaient bientôt accoster après avoir pris un bateau en direction de Port Lacanaïe. Topi-Taupe leur avait dit que leur prochaine épreuve se déroulerait là-bas. Mais il n'avait pas donné d'indices quant à l'objectif de celle-ci.

« -Me voilà tout le monde ! Vous ne m'avez pas attendu, j'espère ?

-Ça fait juste une heure que tout le monde est près et que tout le monde t'attend, mais si l'on n'y prête pas attention, on peut dire qu'on ne t'a pas attendu, lui répondit Goombarrow en souriant.

-Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès…

-Ah ! Je n'aime pas du tout Port Lacanaïe ! C'est un endroit rempli de bandit et réputé pour sa mauvaise odeur, s'exclama Kylie en faisant une grimace.

-Dommage pour toi, parce que la prochaine épreuve se déroulera là-bas, d'après ce que Topi-Taupe a dit, lui rappela Sniff.

-Oh, mais ça veut dire que je vais salir ma robe ! C'est affreux !

-On reconnaît bien là la vitesse de réaction du cerveau d'Harmonie, fit Francesca. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : J'espère qu'on va vite s'en aller de cet endroit, je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à l'aise…

Harmonie : Je vais porter plainte pour discrimination cervicale si ça continue ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute du tout si nous n'avons pas la même vitesse de réaction !

/Parloir/

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et plus encore lorsqu'ils virent l'expression de frustration d'Harmonie. Après s'être calmés, ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis décidèrent d'admirer le paysage. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient voir que la pauvre et misérable ville, ville dans laquelle ils allaient séjourner quelques temps. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt accoster, Topi-Taupe vint les voir pour leur poser une question.

« -Bonjour chers candidats ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Plutôt, oui, acquiesça Goombarrow.

-Je voulais savoir qui n'aimait pas faire le ménage parmi vous, et qui préférait courir. Il me faut quatre personne pour le ménage et deux pour la course. Vous avez trente secondes pour faire votre choix.

-Je prends la course ! Après tout, je suis un athlète, non ?

-Mais moi j'aime pas les deux ! cria Harmonie.

-Toutes nos condoléances Harmonie, malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de choisir quelque chose, lui expliqua alors Francesca. Je prends le ménage.

-Je prends moi aussi le ménage, déclara Sniff.

-Plus que quinze secondes !

-Dépêchez-vous !

-Tu prends quoi Toady ?

-Je pense que je vais prendre la course, parce que je suis allergique à la poussière. Je ne peux donc pas faire le ménage.

-C'est donc décidé, reprit Kylie. Toady et Goombarrow pour la course, moi, Harmonie, Francesca et Sniff pour le ménage.

-D'accord. Goombarrow et Toady, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Je me demande à quoi va correspondre cette épreuve… Nettoyer des meubles, c'est pour le moins original.

/Parloir/

Le présentateur emmena les deux amis dans le quartier est de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une petite maison. Topi-Taupe leur expliqua alors ce qu'ils devraient faire.

« -Une fois que vous serez entrés dans cette maison, on vous distribuera une feuille avec des tâches à accomplir. Vous devrez effectuer toutes ces tâches, puis une fois que vous aurez terminé, vous devrez rejoindre l'habitation que les quatre autres nettoieront. Attention, vous ne devez commencer qu'à partir du moment où le voyant à l'intérieur sera vert. Jusque là, ça va ?

-Oui, répondirent les deux autres.

-Bien. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'avertir les autres ne sera pas aussi simple que vous ne le pensez. Premièrement, il faut que toutes les tâches qui vous ont été assignées soient réalisées. Deuxièmement, il faut que vous entriez tous les deux dans le bâtiment en même temps, et troisièmement, vous devrez convaincre les autres de vous écouter.

-C'est à dire ? demanda alors Toady.

-Je vais dire aux autres concurrents qu'ils doivent nettoyer la maison de fond en comble avant que vous n'arriviez pour y mettre fin. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Cette épreuve teste aussi votre capacité à vous faire confiance les uns aux autres. Je vais maintenant rejoindre l'autre équipe. Bonne chance. »

/Parloir/

Toady : Quel jeu pervers ! On a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut avoir une chance de prévenir les autres à temps !

Goombarrow : Toady ne saccagera pas cette épreuve, je pense donc que le risque vient plutôt du second groupe… Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'ils refusent de nous écouter et qu'ils n'arrêtent pas à temps ?

/Parloir/

Topi-Taupe fit alors marche arrière pour rejoindre le second groupe. Il l'amena près d'une maison d'apparence pauvre.

« -Votre tâche est simple : vous devez nettoyer cette maison avant que les deux garçons ne reviennent pour vous arrêter dans votre tâche.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ? demanda Francesca, surprise.

-A vrai dire… Non, je vous en laisse la surprise…

-J'aime pas beaucoup quand il prend un air aussi étrange, fit Kylie, anxieuse. »

Ils se jetèrent tous des regards inquiets, puis décidèrent d'entrer dans la maison, malheureusement pour eux, l'accès en était bloqué.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La Taupe serait déjà passée avant nous ? s'interrogea Harmonie.

-Regardez-bien l'écran, vous pouvez voir qu'on vous pose une question, vous n'avez qu'à y répondre… Je vous laisse maintenant. »

Topi-Taupe partit à vive allure, laissant les candidats se lancer des regards interrogatifs.

« -Bon, commença Sniff, répondons donc à cette question. « Qui est la première personne à avoir quitté l'émission ? ». Facile ! La réponse est : « Tubba Blubba » ! »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Les questions sont plutôt simples… Ce défi ne devrait pas être un problème.

/Parloir/

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les quatre participants. Ils découvrirent que tous les meubles possédaient des systèmes identiques à celui posé sur la porte.

« -Il semblerait que nous ayons à nous creuser les méninges…

-Bon, on se sépare ou on reste en groupe ? demanda alors Sniff.

-Séparons-nous, décida Kylie, et essayons de ne pas perdre de temps à résoudre les questions difficiles. On reviendra sur celles-ci plus tard.

-Ça me va, dit alors Harmonie. »

La nourrice se dirigea vers une table et trouva la question qui était posée. « Lors de l'épreuve d'orientation, combien y avait t-il de véhicules disponibles ? ». Harmonie ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Devait-elle prendre en considération le Yoshi, ou au contraire rester avec l'hélicoptère, le bateau et la voiture ? Elle opta finalement pour le chiffre quatre, et la table se nettoya d'elle même.

« -Hé, vous avez vu ! Lorsqu'on répond juste à la question, le meuble se nettoie lui-même ! s'écria Harmonie.

-Ah bon ?

-Eh bien, moi ça ne fait pas ça, dit alors Kylie.

-Comment as-tu fait Harmonie ? lui demanda Sniff d'une manière polie.

-J'ai répondu et j'ai eu bon, tout simplement.

-Du premier coup ? réalisa alors Francesca.

-Eh bien, oui.

-Et toi Kylie ?

-Je me suis trompée deux fois avant d'avoir la bonne réponse.

-Je vois, si nous nous trompons, la tâche devient plus ardue. Essayons de nous concentrer un maximum avant chaque réponse.

-On devrait peut-être reconsidérer l'idée de rester grouper, non ?

-D'accord, à partir de maintenant, on fait chaque meuble un par un jusqu'à ce qu'on les ait tous fait, résuma Sniff. »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Quel concept intéressant ! On peut perdre du temps comme en gagner grâce à ça ! Si l'on perd du temps à trouver la réponse et qu'au final ce n'est pas ça, alors on aura perdu doublement de temps !

Francesca : La Taupe essaiera sûrement de brouiller nos esprits lors de cette épreuve. Nous devons être vigilants vis à vis des propositions des autres joueurs. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est la personne que nous recherchons.

/Parloir/

...

Toady venait d'avoir le feu vert, il s'élança hors du bâtiment et relit une fois de plus sa tâche. Il devait retrouver une peluche perdue par une petite fille qui attendait au parc. Il se hâta d'y aller puis réfléchit. Comment allait-il faire pour reconnaître la petite fille qui lui avait adressé la requête ? Il arrêta de penser puis se dit que la personne la plus hors de propos devait être l'intéressée.

« -Bonjour, dit-il à la petite fille. C'est toi qui a perdu ton lapin en peluche ?

-Oui… Je l'ai fait tomber dans les égouts…

-Mince, pensa Toady, et moi qui ne voulait pas aller dans la crasse… »

Il sauta dans la bouche d'égout puis fouilla un peu la salle. Il trouva la peluche et en inspectant un peu plus, il découvrit un bout de papier caché derrière. Il était écrit « LIVRE » dessus. Toady le mit dans sa poche et courut remettre la peluche à la petite fille. Elle le remercia en tamponnant sa feuille. Puis elle partit et Toady fit de même. Sa seconde requête était claire, il devait aider un homme tapisser sa salle de bain.

...

Goombarrow était parti en même temps que Toady, mais ses objectifs n'étaient pas les mêmes : il devait rencontrer une personne âgée et lui faire ses courses. Il trouva la vieille Goomba assise sur un banc près du supermarché le plus proche et engagea la conversation avec elle.

« -Excusez-moi, êtes-vous la personne qui a déposé cette requête ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, tenez, voici ma liste.

-Heu, vous n'avez besoin que de ça ?

-C'est une urgence, comprenez-moi bien.

-Bon, eh bien j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Goombarrow courut comme une flèche et rapporta ce dont la Goomba avait besoin dans de brefs délais. Elle apposa un tampon vert sur sa feuille, il ne lui en manquait plus que trois.

...

Kylie, Harmonie, Francesca et Sniff avaient nettoyé une dizaine de meubles, il leur en restait encore plein avant d'avoir terminé. Ils étaient devant une grande horloge, et la question posée était : « Lorsque la cloche a sonné et qu'il fallait que vous soyez descendus en moins de dix minutes, combien de temps a t-il fallu à Harmonie pour descendre ? ».

« -Aucune idée, admit Francesca.

-Kylie, tu sais ? demanda Sniff.

-Je pense qu'elle est descendue en neuf minutes cinquante-sept, mais je ne suis pas sûre… C'était peut-être quarante-sept, qui sait ?

-Je sais que j'étais très proche des dix minutes, mais c'est tout.

-On peut peut-être garder ma réponse, proposa Kylie aux autres. »

Voyant qu'ils ne se décidaient pas, elle entra « 00:09:57 » et valida sa réponse. L'horloge fut nettoyée d'elle même et ils purent continuer à répondre à d'autres questions.

« -Voyons voir ça… « Quel est l'indice qu'a proposé Francesca lors de l'enquête au village champignon, menée par Draka et Toady ? ». Heu… Tu t'en souviens ?

-Pas le moins du monde…

-Si je me souviens bien, commença Sniff, ça avait un rapport avec le mensonge, parce que c'était la banque qui avait toujours les pièces.

-« TRAÎTRE » ! hurla alors Harmonie.

-Heu… Tu te sens bien ?

-Mais non, c'est pas l'histoire, Francesca a proposé comme indice le mot « Traître » ! J'en suis sûre ! »

Harmonie entra alors le mot qu'elle avait proposé et le meuble se nettoya de lui-même.

« -Comme quoi, si l'on reste unis et soudés, et qu'on se fait confiance, on réussira tout, dit Kylie. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils continuèrent à nettoyer d'autres objets.

...

« -J'ai bientôt fini ! Espérons que Goombarrow se débrouille aussi bien que moi ! »

Il ne manquait plus qu'un tampon rose à Toady pour remplir sa feuille de requête. Il devait pour cela faire rire une personne connue pour n'avoir jamais souri depuis plus de quarante ans. Il pensait ne jamais réussir à le faire, mais par un heureux concours de circonstance, il réussit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se tenait le Yoshi, il trébucha. Le Yoshi suivit donc toute la scène du regard. Après avoir trébuché, il releva la tête et vit qu'il avait fait s'effondrer une espèce de tour de garde. Il se mit donc à courir dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Mais en faisant ceci, il aggrava les choses : il propulsa un morceau de bois dans la fenêtre du casino du riche Python. Ses hommes de main sortirent et poursuivirent alors le champignon. Il voulut s'enfuir et fit tomber un tonneau rempli d'huile qui fit glisser les Pianta. Ils se cognèrent donc dans le mur et restèrent étourdis un instant. Toady souffla et s'assit sur un banc, mais il se releva aussitôt en constatant que la peinture n'était pas sèche. Le Yoshi n'en pouvait plus de se retenir et commença à rire aux éclats. Incrédule, Toady remarqua le dinosaure en train de se tordre de rire et s'appuya contre un mur. Qu'elle ne fut pas son erreur : le mur s'écroula. Encore écroulé de rire, le Yoshi lui fit signe et tamponna sa feuille. Il lui dit de se dépêcher de partir avant que les agents de la mafia ne se réveillent.

...

Goombarrow eut quant à lui plus de chance pour sa dernière épreuve : il lui suffisait de gagner une course face à un célèbre personnage nommé Boshi.

« -Pour une fois qu'on fait un peu attention à moi…

-Tu sais, c'est mon parcours qu'on filme, et pas le tien. Donc en fait, on s'en fout toujours de toi, rétorqua le Goomba doré.

-Je vais finir par devenir dépressif.

-Ça n'intéresse personne. »

Goombarrow remporta la course d'autant plus facilement qu'il avait brisé psychologiquement Boshi. Vaincu, le dinosaure bleu décida de se retirer. Goombarrow avait gagné facilement, mais il avait la sensation amère d'avoir oublié quelque chose…

« -MERDE ! J'ai oublié le tampon ! Où est passé ce débile de Boshi ? »

Il scruta les environs, mais ne vit aucune trace du dinosaure bleu. En route, il passa devant Toady qui venait d'activer l'interrupteur qui allait lui permettre de franchir la porte et il lui demanda s'il avait vu Boshi.

« -Le looser ? Oui, il est parti se pendre sur la place publique. »

Goombarrow atteignit la place et vit que Boshi n'arrivait pas à atteindre la corde de la potence. Il se retint de rire et continua jusqu'à l'atteindre.

« -Hé Boshi, tu as oublié d'apposer le tampon de couleur bleue sur ma feuille. Si tu pouvais le faire avant de te suicider, ça serait bien.

-D'accord, s'écria t-il avant de fondre en larme.

-Merci, puis fait un joli sourire devant la caméra, parce qu'on est filmé là. »

Boshi se mit donc de faire un de ses plus beaux sourires, tout content de passer à la télévision. Goombarrow partit en direction de Toady.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : Boshi est toujours aussi stupide… Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que pour devenir une star, il faut s'en donner les moyens ! Il croit peut-être que Mario a déclaré une fois qu'il voulait devenir un héros pour en être un ? Non, il a été sauver la princesse Peach de Bowser. Lui ne fout rien et croit que tout va lui tomber dans les pattes…

/Parloir/

...

« -Hé, regardez à côté de la porte, il y a un truc qui brille, annonça Harmonie.

-Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là la dernière fois, constata Francesca.

-Il y en a un deuxième ! cria Kylie.

-Plus qu'un meuble à nettoyer, commença Sniff. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à Toady et Goombarrow.

« -J'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard, dit le champignon à pois bleus.

-Non, regarde, il n'en reste plus qu'un !

-Arrêtez tout ! ordonna Toady.

-Et pourquoi ferait-on ça ? demanda calmement Sniff.

-Parce que si vous terminez de nettoyer ceci, nous perdrons le défi !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui nous a été dit, répondit Francesca.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait les écouter.

-Soit, nous avons tout notre temps après tout. »

Goombarrow les instruisit alors des vraies conditions de la réussite de ce défi.

« -Qui nous dit que tu ne nous mens pas ?

-Il faut leur faire un peu confiance, fit Harmonie, un peu plus sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bien ! Nous n'avons qu'à voter. Si la majorité est dans votre camp, nous ne continuons pas. »

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : A ce moment de l'épreuve, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'on allait tout perdre… On allait procéder à un vote pour savoir si nous mentions ou pas…

Sniff : Tout compte fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce défi risque d'être corsé.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow, Harmonie, Kylie et Toady furent pour l'arrêt du nettoyage, tandis que Sniff et Francesca optèrent pour l'accomplissement de leur tâche. Finalement, ils tinrent parole et les six candidats sortirent de la maison quasiment propre. Dehors, Topi-Taupe les accueillit avec un large sourire.

« -Alors ? s'empressa de demander Sniff. Que fallait-il faire ?

-Il vous fallait ne pas finir de nettoyer la maison ! Félicitations, vous avez remporté cette épreuve ! Vingt mille pièces s'ajoutent à votre cagnotte ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 95 000

« -On approche les cent mille pièces, annonça alors Topi-Taupe, mais vous savez, si la Taupe n'avait pas saccagé autant d'épreuves, vous auriez pu en gagner beaucoup plus… »

Les candidats commencèrent à sonder l'esprit des autres.

« -La Taupe a t-elle agi loyalement cette fois ? Ou a t-elle encore essayé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues des cinq autres ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il vous faudra rester enfermés dans vos chambres jusqu'à ce que je revienne pour vous chercher. »

/Parloir/

Harmonie : Heureusement pour nous, on est assez soudé, je n'imagine même pas comment aurait fait une autre équipe dans cette situation… N'empêche qu'on était quatre contre deux, ça veut dire qu'il y en avait au moins deux qui ne faisaient pas confiance aux autres… Peut-être que ces deux personnes sont susceptibles d'être la Taupe ?

Goombarrow : Je dois dire que cette épreuve était éprouvante… Et ce Boshi stupide. Enfin, on ne le changera pas… On a eu droit à un beau coup de théâtre : Francesca et Sniff, qui paraissent être les personnages les plus loyaux de cette émission ne nous ont même pas accordé leur confiance… Soit ils sont d'humeur changeante, soit ils jouent bien la comédie. Mais ça pourrait aussi être le fait qu'ils suivent les règles à la lettre… Je pense tout de même que si l'un d'entre eux était la Taupe, il aurait continué sans nous écouter… Ou pas.

Toady : C'est toujours moi qui tombe sur des bouts de papier, je commence à en avoir marre ! En plus, si ce sont des indices, je n'y comprends rien ! J'espère quand même que les autres n'ont pas trop d'avance sur moi… Je n'aimerais pas être éliminé aujourd'hui, vous comprenez. Sinon cette épreuve était…facile et compliquée à la fois. Je veux dire, quand on doit faire rire un Yoshi qui n'a pas souri pendant plus de quarante ans, on s'attend à ce que la tâche soit difficile, mais moi, j'arrive, je me casse la figure, et le voilà qui se moque de moi… Y'a des gens j'vous jure…

Kylie : Je pense que l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui nous a rapproché. Certains d'entre nous ont dû se rendre compte qu'avant d'être des Taupes potentielles, nous étions aussi des individus avec un cœur, qui ressentons des émotions. Avec tous ces coups de théâtre lors des défis, notre groupe s'était morcelé, mais nous avons quand même réussi à passer au travers et à retisser des liens. C'est tout de même une expérience enrichissante.

Francesca : Je sais que certaines personnes vont douter de moi à partir de cette étape de l'aventure. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis intelligente, et même certainement la plus intelligente des participants. J'ai un excellent esprit d'analyse que j'ai affûté au fur et à mesure des années passées à exercer mon métier d'avocate. La Taupe doit être une personne qui sait se servir de sa tête avant tout, donc il paraîtrait normal que je sois qualifiée pour ce travail. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas la Taupe, et tous ceux qui voteront pour moi au quiz d'élimination seront en danger.

Sniff : Sans vouloir paraître pessimiste, j'ai l'impression que certaines personnes sont en train de s'égarer de notre but principal. Nous sommes tout de même ici pour tenter de découvrir qui est la Taupe, non ? Alors pourquoi la plupart d'entre nous essaie de faire ami-ami avec les autres ? Il faudra que j'étudie la question plus tard… J'ai de plus en plus de doutes concernant l'identité de la Taupe… Je connais déjà son sexe, mais Francesca pourrait être la coupable idéale…

/Parloir/

* * *

Quel va être leur prochain défi ? Vous le découvrirez en suivant le prochain épisode de la Taupe.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans l'épisode précédent, suite à une épreuve qui mettait en avant la capacité des joueurs à se faire confiance, le groupe a empoché la somme de 20 000 pièces. La pression est de plus en plus forte pour nos candidats, elle est d'autant plus forte qu'à la prochaine élimination, ils ne seront que quatre, c'est à dire la moitié. Qui est la Taupe ?

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

8. Vol à l'arrachée.

Les candidats avaient pris leurs chambres à l'hôtel Sailor_Queen, plus communément appelé S_Q. Francesca occupait la chambre 22, Kylie la chambre 20, Harmonie la chambre 21, Goombarrow la chambre 24, Sniff la chambre 25 et Toady la chambre 26. Tous attendaient leurs instructions.

« -Je me demande qui le destin va choisir… Qui sera l'heureux élu ? »

Il lança un dé qui s'arrêta sur le chiffre deux.

« -Bien, allons voir cette personne. »

...

Topi-Taupe se rendit dans la chambre de Francesca pour lui parler de la prochaine épreuve. Il avait un petit marché à lui proposer.

« -Francesca, le destin en a décidé ainsi, tu as la possibilité d'obtenir une exemption, expliqua l'animateur.

-En échange de quoi pourrais-je l'avoir ? demanda l'intéressée.

-Il faudra pour cela que tu sacrifies trente-mille pièces. Si tu arrives à mystifier tes coéquipiers, et qu'ils perdent le défi, tu auras l'exemption. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je crois que…je vais essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout.

-Bien parlé. Je vais t'expliquer rapidement ce que tu devras faire : montrer aux autres que tu n'es pas coupable d'un vol. Vous n'aurez aucune preuve, vous devrez simplement vous appuyer sur vos témoignages pour déterminer qui parmi vous est le voleur. Bien entendu, tu passeras la dernière pour pouvoir accorder ton témoignage avec celui des autres, mais ce n'est pas une tâche facile…

-Je ferai de mon mieux, dit simplement la candidate. »

/Parloir/

Francesca : J'espère simplement que mes nouveaux amis ne prendront pas ceci pour une trahison… Les chances sont minimes, étant donné qu'ils n'ont rien dit sur le comportement de Goombarrow et de Toady, mais bon… On ne sait jamais.

/Parloir/

...

Topi-Taupe dit aux candidats qu'il fallait sortir, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. Cinq d'entre eux avaient attendu quelques temps pour rien, tandis qu'une autre avait accepté une offre intéressante, mais coûteuse. Le présentateur les emmena dans un manoir riche, ayant autrefois appartenu à un ancêtre de Dame Bouh qui habitait Port Lacanaïe. Les candidats avaient la possibilité de faire le tour du manoir pour passer le temps et ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire de son défunt possesseur.

/Parloir/

Kylie : Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il nous a dit d'attendre dans nos chambres… Au lieu de ne rien faire, on aurait pu visiter cette ville… Même si elle est pourrie.

Goombarrow : C'est un peu étrange de ne rien faire comme ça… Il a dû se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Une réunion top secrète entre la Taupe et TT ?

/Parloir/

« -Je pense que nous allons nous séparer ici, commença Kylie, nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes centres d'intérêts…

-En effet, approuva Francesca, j'espère que votre visite sera agréable.

-Bon, fit Sniff, je vais explorer ce magnifique manoir, à plus tard !

-Mouais, un manoir, c'est un peu comme un musée, c'est nul, souffla Toady.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Harmonie, aussi peu enthousiasmée que le champignon.

-Je n'aime pas les musées non plus, mais on m'offre une possibilité unique, je ne vais pas décliner l'offre, vous comprenez ? demanda le Goomba doré aux deux autres.

-Ouais ouais, si tu veux, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix. »

/Parloir/

Toady : Youpi, on va visiter un vieux manoir, c'est passionnant…

Harmonie : Je ne voudrais pas paraître stéréotypée, mais bon… Ce manoir ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

/Parloir/

Francesca se dirigea vers la salle des trésors en premier lieu, pour aller y dérober le précieux diamant. En chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement et contempla un coquillage plutôt joli qui marqua son esprit. Toady et Harmonie restèrent ensemble et partirent au second étage car d'après le plan, un jeu pour enfant y était installé. Sniff se dirigea vers la salle des trophées du premier étage. Goombarrow courut tout naturellement vers la salle des sports pour en apprendre plus sur la fabrication des appareils de musculation. Kylie, quant à elle, se précipita vers la galerie d'art, prête pour un tout nouveau reportage. Après avoir commis son larcin, Francesca voulut cacher le joyau au second étage, dans la chambre du propriétaire, malheureusement pour elle, Toady, Harmonie et Kylie se trouvaient à cet étage. Elle rebroussa son chemin et réfléchit un instant : cacher le joyau dans la salle des trophées passerait plus inaperçu que dans la chambre du maître de maison. Elle partit ensuite pour le second étage où elle discuta avec les trois autres candidats s'y trouvant et visita ce même étage.

/Parloir/

Francesca : J'espère que personne ne m'a vue aller au second étage et partir précipitamment… Maintenant, il me suffit d'espérer. Je crois que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, et je n'ai croisé personne durant mon parcours. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux salles et je sais à peu près où est quoi, ça devrait suffire à gagner cette exemption…

/Parloir/

...

« J'espère qu'elle a eu le temps d'accomplir sa besogne car dix heures pimpantes sonnent en ce moment même. »

Topi-Taupe déclencha l'alerte et fut rejoint par les six candidats restants. Il leur expliqua la situation et leur apprit que l'un d'entre eux était le voleur. Choqués, ils restèrent bouche-bées, mais Topi-Taupe les rassura en mentionnant le fait que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle épreuve. Ils soufflèrent un peu, puis lui demandèrent comment ils allaient élucider ce mystère.

« -C'est très simple. Un par un, vous allez défiler et dire aux cinq autres ce que vous avez fait durant cette dernière heure. A la fin de chaque passage, vous aurez le droit de poser des questions aux candidats. Vous avez compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« -Bien, Goombarrow, tu passes le premier. »

Goombarrow prit place puis se tourna vers ses amis.

« -Francesca est partie la première, suivie de Sniff et de Kylie, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ensuite, heu… Je suis parti dans la salle de musculation et j'en suis sorti peu avant le vol pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'y en avait pas à mon étage, je suis donc monté aux deuxième où attendaient Toady et Harmonie, ainsi que Kylie et Francesca. Je suis allé aux W.C, puis l'alarme a sonné. Je suis redescendu. Voilà pour moi.

-Des questions ? demanda Topi-Taupe. »

Les battements de cœur du Goomba s'étaient accélérés lors de son discours, les autres l'avaient remarqué : le Goomba avait la voix tremblante.

« -Heu, commença Harmonie, c'était bien ta salle de musculation ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

-Ça serait bien si tu posais des questions en rapport avec l'affaire, lui rappela Kylie. Moi j'en ai une. A quel jeu je jouais lorsque tu es arrivé ?

-Comment suis-je sensé m'en souvenir ?

-Je ne jouais pas, voilà pourquoi tu devais t'en souvenir…

-Je n'ai pas de questions, désolé, dit Sniff.

-Il semblerait que peu de monde ait des questions, fit Topi-Taupe.

-Oui, mais il n'a pas été très précis, déclara Francesca, peut-être essaie t-il de brouiller des pistes ? »

Puis, Harmonie se dirigea vers la chaise.

« -Alors, Toady et moi sommes partis les derniers du hall d'entrée. Nous avions une carte du manoir, alors Toady m'a proposé d'aller au jeu pour enfant. Nous y sommes allés et nous y sommes restés. C'est tout. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, sa voix était neutre et elle tortillait une de ses mèches blondes.

« -Vous avez probablement quelque chose à lui demander, suggéra Topi-Taupe.

-En fait, non.

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Bon, à toi Toady. »

Le champignon fit face à ses compagnons.

« -Pareil qu'Harmonie, mais de mon point de vue.

-Oookay… Kylie, c'est à toi ! »

La Koopa s'assit à son tour sur sa chaise.

« -Je crois que je suis partie après Francesca, ou Sniff. En premier lieu, je me suis dirigée vers la galerie d'art, car il est dit que les peintures de ce manoir sont d'une exquise beauté. J'ai contemplé longtemps ces toiles, puis je suis partie en direction du rez de chaussée pour admirer la pierre précieuse. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était fermé, j'ai donc fais machine arrière et je suis partie au deuxième étage, dans la salle de jeu pour m'essayer à quelques activités. Toady et Harmonie étaient somnolents près du jeu pour enfant, et Francesca regardait des chambres. »

Kylie avait souri de temps en temps lors de son discours. Ce n'était pas un sourire naturel et les autres le savaient bien. La réelle question était la suivante : était-elle stressée ou vraiment la coupable ?

« -Quel est le tableau qui capte l'attention quand on rentre dans une des salles ? demanda Francesca à Kylie.

-Je suppose que c'est celui qui représente une nature morte, le tableau de la pomme.

-Ce n'était pas une pomme, mais un ananas, la corrigea Francesca.

-Eh bien, euh…oui, peut-être, bafoua Kylie. J'ai dû confondre.

-Non, il y avait bien un tableau représentant une pomme, mais il était juste à côté de la salle des trésors. J'ai une autre question : quelle chambre regardais-je ?

-Celle de l'ancien propriétaire.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu dit que je regardais des chambres ?

-Aucune idée…

-J'ai fini, conclut la Birdo.

-C'est donc à Sniff de parler. »

Sniff marcha calmement et prit la place de Kylie.

« -Je suis tout d'abord parti au premier étage pour admirer la salle des trophées, après un peu de temps, je suis parti dans la salle des miroirs et je me suis amusé à tous les essayer. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, je suis donc redescendu au rez de chaussée pour prendre mon temps dans fauteuil du salon qui était plutôt confortable. Là-bas, j'ai lu un livre qui racontait les péripéties de Lord Elbow, ancien propriétaire des lieux.

-Ça m'a l'air correct, dit le champignon à haute voix. Je ne l'ai pas vu au second étage, et il ne dit pas y avoir été…

-Peux-tu me raconter l'une des histoires de Lord Elbow ? Ou simplement le titre.

-Hé bien, il a une fois enfermé deux Boo dans deux bouteilles différentes, et ces deux Boo lui ont par la suite joué un tour : ils ont rempli de terre son lit.

-C'est bon pour moi.

-Pas de questions pour ma part, fit simplement Kylie.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de question, désolé, s'excusa Goombarrow.

-Je vais donc appeler la dernière candidate : Francesca. »

La coupable s'avança tout en réfléchissant au parcours qu'elle allait pouvoir décrire.

« -Je me suis d'abord dirigée vers la salle des trésors où j'ai pu apercevoir de loin un magnifique joyau. Je suis ensuite partie en direction du premier étage pour contempler les différents trophées, puis j'ai observé longuement les peintures se situant à ce même étage, et pour finir, je suis montée au second étage pour visiter les chambres et plus particulièrement celle de Lord Elbow. »

L'expression du visage de Francesca n'avait pas changé durant tout son discours.

« -Combien de trophées sont des trophées de chasse ? demanda Sniff.

-Je n'ai pas pris le temps de compter, mais je sais que l'étagère de gauche en était remplie.

-A moi, dit Kylie. Si tu avais réellement suivi ce parcours, tu aurais dû croiser quelqu'un, non ?

-A part lors de mon arrivée au second étage, je n'ai croisé personne. Je suppose donc qu'il était possible de ne croiser personne.

-D'autres question ? proposa Topi-Taupe. »

Il n'eut pour réponse que des « non ». Il était désormais temps pour eux de délibérer, Topi-Taupe les fit passer un à un, dans l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient parlé.

/Parloir/

Goombarrow : J'ai voté Kylie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire pendant l'interrogatoire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nous regarder en face non plus… Les seules personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être coupables étaient Toady et Harmonie, ça, j'en suis sûr.

Harmonie : J'ai voté contre Kylie, parce qu'elle agissait bizarrement pendant l'interrogatoire.

Toady : J'ai voté Kylie parce qu'elle souriait d'une manière…étrange. Puis bon, Harmonie et moi n'avons pas fait grand chose, alors on ne peut se baser que sur nos impressions…

Kylie : J'ai voté contre Francesca. Je sais que c'est son métier, mais elle insistait tellement que j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à désigner un coupable. Ou alors ce n'est qu'un coup de bluff et c'est la Taupe.

Sniff : J'ai voté Goombarrow car il avait la voix tremblante. Vous savez, les impressions sont importantes dans des affaires comme celle-ci. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il est resté seul pendant tout le temps que nous étions au château, peut-être pour accomplir une salle besogne, non ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il ait été le seul à entrer dans la salle de sport. Ça pouvait être la cachette idéale.

Francesca : J'ai voté contre Kylie car elle avait plus de voix que les autres, et comme je suis la véritable coupable, il valait mieux que je vote comme cela.

/Parloir/

« -Bien, vous avez tous voté, je vais donc annoncer les résultats de cette épreuve : vous êtes quatre à avoir voté Kylie, tandis que Goombarrow et Francesca n'ont reçu qu'une voie contre eux. Vous avez donc choisi Kylie comme coupable. Je me dois de vous annoncer que vous avez…échoué dans ce défi.

-Oh non, fit simplement Goombarrow.

-Vous n'ajouterez donc pas la somme de trente mille pièces à votre cagnotte. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 95 000

« -La personne qui a dérobé ce joyau n'a pas été très honnête lors de ce défi… Elle a fait perdre trente mille pièces à l'équipe pour son propre compte. En effet, la véritable coupable, Francesca, vous a trompé pour une exemption.

-Je la comprends, fit Toady. J'ai fait la même chose, vous savez.

-T'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veut pas trop, après tout c'est le jeu, la rassura Goombarrow.

-J'y crois pas, pourquoi m'avez-vous désignée comme coupable ?

-En fait, nous on savait pas qui choisir, et comme tu avais un petit sourire nerveux, on s'est dit que c'était toi, lui raconta alors Harmonie.

-C'est juste que j'étais stressée… J'avais peur que vous me désigniez coupable. Apparemment, j'ai eu raison de me faire du soucis. Enfin, c'est pas grave.

-Préparez-vous bien, car ce soir, vous ne serez plus que cinq… »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Si je passe le cap de ce soir, cela signifie que je serais parmi les quatre derniers candidats ! On y est presque, c'est déjà la moitié ! Whou !

/Parloir/

Sur ce, Topi-Taupe les laissa sortir du manoir et leur dit de se rendre au Sailor_Queen pour pouvoir se restaurer et procéder à l'élimination d'un candidat.

« -Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir manger, pensa à voix haute Harmonie.

-Je suis un peu plus préoccupé par l'élimination de ce soir tu sais, lui dit Sniff.

-Ce sera sûrement du poisson, répondit Francesca.

-Pourquoi du poisson ?

-« Sailor », ça a un rapport avec les marins, puis comme nous sommes sur un Port, je pense qu'on aura droit à du poisson, des crustacés, ce genre de choses.

-Tu es vraiment la plus intelligente d'entre nous, je t'envie.

-Non vraiment, ça n'a pas que des avantages…

-Tu n'as rien à dire Goombarrow ? lui demanda Toady.

-Je suis la Taupe.

-Non, c'est moi, lui répondit Toady. Regarde, la Taupe doit être stupide et empotée.

-Alors j'ai toute mes chances, fit Harmonie. C'est donc moi la Taupe.

-J'objecte, pouffa Kylie, je suis la seule et unique Taupe dans ce monde !

-Ne m'oubliez pas, dit alors Sniff. Je suis le plus petit d'entre vous et je peux rentrer dans des trous de taupes, j'ai donc toutes mes chances !

-La meilleure Taupe ici, c'est moi, j'arrive à semer la pagaille dans les rangs. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire de leur stupidité et arrivèrent aux portes de leur hôtel. Ils la franchirent et furent accueillis par une cuisinière nommée Sue-Chie qui leur proposa de déguster un repas simple : des moules frites. Ils acceptèrent volontiers puis s'assirent à la table qui leur était attribuée.

« -L'heure de la prochaine élimination est proche, dit Harmonie, inquiète.

-Oui, souhaitons-nous bonne chance, répliqua Kylie. »

Peu après avoir terminé leur repas, Topi-Taupe les appela un à un. Sniff fut le premier à prendre le test.

...

1) La Taupe est…

-Un Homme

-Une Femme

2) Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Avocate de la défense

-Athlète

-Nourrice

-Docteur

-Reporter

-Mage Blanc

Sniff : De nombreuses questions se posent encore au niveau de l'identité de la Taupe. Je trouve que Goombarrow a été très étrange lors de cette épreuve… S'il n'était pas le coupable, pourquoi tant de stress ? D'ailleurs, Kylie aussi était suspecte, mais pas autant que Francesca…

3) Que préfère faire la Taupe ?

-Courir

-Faire le ménage

Harmonie : Je pense que la Taupe faisait partie de notre groupe… Du moins je l'espère. Toady avait couru, et ce n'est assurément pas la Taupe, après, il reste Goombarrow qui est très suspicieux… Mais si l'on compte bien, il y avait trois personnes dans mon groupe contre une dans l'autre qui pouvait être la Taupe, je vais donc opter pour le groupe qui m'apportera le plus de chances de continuer.

4) En quelle position la Taupe est-elle arrivée aux portes de la maison ?

-En première position

-En seconde position

-Elle était déjà à l'intérieur

5) La Taupe a t-elle accordé sa confiance lorsqu'il fallait stopper l'équipe des nettoyeurs ?

-Oui

-Non

-La Taupe venait annoncer la nouvelle.

Kylie : Je pense que la Taupe n'a pas voulu croire Toady et Goombarrow lorsqu'ils sont venus nous annoncer la vérité. Cela signifierait que soit Sniff, soit Francesca est la Taupe. J'opte plus pour la seconde option car elle nous a montré qu'elle avait certains talents pour mentir ainsi que pour brouiller les pistes.

6) La Taupe a t-elle croisé Boshi de n'importe qu'elle façon que ce soit ?

-Oui

-Non

7) Lors des interrogatoires, la Taupe a t-elle été victime d'un tic nerveux ?

-Oui

-Non

Toady : Si je me souviens bien, lors de cette épreuve seuls Kylie et Goombarrow ont perdu leur assurance. Moi et Harmonie n'avons rien dit de spécial, et Francesca et Sniff sont restés de marbre. J'espère que j'aurais raison en mettant que la Taupe n'avait pas de tic nerveux…

8) La Taupe est-elle allée au second étage du manoir ?

-Oui

-Oui, mais un court instant

-Non

Goombarrow : Sniff n'est pas monté, et je suis resté moins d'une minute au second étage. J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que la Taupe était au second étage depuis un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas, Francesca ?

9) Combien de salles la Taupe a t-elle visité ?

-Zéro

-Une

-Deux

-Trois

-Quatre

Francesca : Je suis celle qui a visité le plus d'endroits dans ce manoir, le quatre doit donc correspondre au nombre de salles que j'ai visité. Je dois dire que je suis un peu perdue… Qui pourrait être la Taupe ? On dirait qu'elle a agi beaucoup plus discrètement cette fois…

10) Qui est la Taupe ?

-Goombarrow

-Sniff

-Francesca

-Kylie

-Toady

-Harmonie

...

« -Bien, vous avez tous passé ce test avec succès pour cinq d'entre vous. Avant que vous ne passiez un à un devant la machine, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre parcours dans cette émission. La personne qui partira ce soir aura fait un beau parcours… Francesca, tu passes la première, n'oublie pas d'insérer ta carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet. »

Francesca suivit les instructions de Topi-Taupe puis attendit que la lumière soit verte.

FRANCESCA

…

…

…

VERT

Elle partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Sniff puis fit un clin d'œil à Kylie.

KYLIE

…

…

…

VERT

La Koopa souffla un instant et adressa un regard d'encouragement à Harmonie.

HARMONIE

…

…

…

VERT

La princesse reprit place aux côtés des deux autres filles. Sniff fut appelé.

SNIFF

…

…

…

VERT

Il ne restait plus que Toady et Goombarrow qui avaient souvent formé une équipe lors des défis. L'un d'entre eux allait partir ce soir…

TOADY

…

…

…

VERT

« -Oh, je suppose que c'est donc à mon tour de partir… »

GOOMBARROW

…

…

…

ROUGE

Les quatre derniers candidats et la Taupe regardèrent Goombarrow, certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander comment cela était possible…

« -Tu vas me manquer, fit Toady en reniflant bruyamment. Avec qui vais-je bien pouvoir me mettre lors des épreuves maintenant ?

-Pour être honnête, je pensais que tu étais la Taupe, dit Francesca, un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

-Tu étais l'un des meilleurs candidats ici présents, le félicita Harmonie en essuyant une larme.

-Goombarrow… Tu étais un peu un leader pour nous, tu nous manqueras, reprit-elle le regard embué.

-J'espère que ton retour à la vie normale se fera dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit à la fin de l'émission !

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de la Taupe !

-Mais non Toady, la Taupe fait son travail… Et si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été l'un de vous. C'est le jeu mes amis. Bon, je vais vous laisser… »

...

Topi-Taupe et Goombarrow sortirent de la salle, laissant les candidats restants dans le doute, le regret et la tristesse.

« -Dis-moi Goombarrow, commença Topi-Taupe, que penses-tu de ton parcours ? Tu crois qu'il a été exemplaire, ou au contraire, tu crois que tu t'es servi des autres ? Bref, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-J'en pense que j'ai été très heureux de vivre ces moments avec vous tous. L'argent n'était pas ma motivation première, lorsque je me suis inscrit pour participer à l'émission, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le cas de tout le monde. A la base, nous sommes venus pour nous amuser et vivre une expérience plus qu'enrichissante.

-Hé bien, on dirait que tu es enchanté ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe. Que t'inspire ton départ ?

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ? répondit le Goomba au présentateur.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître sa défaite sans être mauvais joueur. Au revoir, et à bientôt ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Dans l'épisode précédent, nous avons découvert le nom des candidats qui avaient franchi la première moitié de l'émission : Francesca, Toady, Kylie, Harmonie et Sniff. Mais l'un d'entre eux se fait passer pour celui qu'il ou qu'elle n'est pas, qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage ? Parviendrez-vous à le découvrir ? Regardez et découvrez qui est la Taupe.

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

9. Moment de Flottement

Les candidats venaient de passer la nuit dans leur chambre d'hôtel, lorsque tout à coup, une alarme retentit. Il était cinq heures du matin, et le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la grande ville portuaire de Port Lacanaïe. Topi-Taupe prévoyait de les emmener dans la ville de Yunnanville, cité céleste réputée pour son dôme de combat.

« -On nous attaque ? demanda une Harmonie partiellement réveillée.

-Pas le moins du monde ma chère, lui répondit Topi-Taupe. Nous partons pour l'arène de Yunnanville sur le champ.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, commença Kylie sur un ton las.

-Pas grave, la coupa Toady, on pourra se reposer pendant le trajet !

-Je l'espère, lui répondit Francesca.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? questionna Sniff.

-Secret ! »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Si c'est secret, c'est forcément une épreuve. Quand Topi-Taupe ne répond pas à nos questions, ça signifie, la plupart du temps en tout cas, qu'il a quelques chose en tête.

Toady : Le manque de sommeil a l'air d'affecter les autres concurrents. J'espère qu'ils seront performants si une nouvelle épreuve fait son apparition.

/Parloir/

Topi-Taupe emmena les concurrents vers le ballon en forme de Cheep-Cheep qui les transporterait jusqu'à leur destination. Il montra une carte au contrôleur qui les laissa passer tous les six.

« -Cool, fit Toady, enjoué. On va voler ! Ça va être super !

-Kylie, tu as déjà pris l'avion, non ? lui demanda Sniff.

-Oui, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais on m'a dit que ça n'avait rien de comparable avec le ballon de Yunnanville…

-Il paraît que de nombreuses personnes viennent simplement dans cette ville pour prendre le ballon. C'est mondialement connu et inscrit sur tous les guides touristiques du monde si je me souviens bien. C'est l'un des rares lieu à être souvent mentionné dans les guides, avec la colline aux étoiles filantes.

-Ma maison est beaucoup plus jolie, bouda Harmonie. »

Laissant Harmonie râler, les quatre autres candidats visitèrent le ballon et découvrirent avec émerveillement les nombreuses activités qu'il abritait. Ils croisèrent même un Boo qui vivait à l'intérieur du ballon, tant celui-ci était intéressant. Le Boo accepta de discuter avec eux et leur parla des nombreux passagers de renom ayant emprunté ce moyen de transport.

« -Le plus célèbre d'entre eux se nomme Mario, leur conta le Boo, il est connu à Yunnanville sous le nom de Super Gonzales. Il est arrivé ici dans l'espoir de retrouver une des gemmes étoiles, gardée par Stero Gang. Au cours de son séjour ici, il a dû enquêter et découvrir ce qui se passait dans ce lieu étrange. Beaucoup de personnes disparaissaient sans crier gare, Mario était très inquiet, mais heureusement pour lui, un mystérieux informateur l'aidait dans sa quête. Cet informateur, c'est Céno.T, l'actuelle gérante du dôme de combat. Mario la soupçonnait fortement, mais en fait, Stero Gang était le réel traître. Au cours d'un combat épique, Mario vainquit Gang et délivra la gemme étoile ainsi que Banali.T, l'ancien champion du stade et frère de Céno.T.

-J'en ai entendu parlé, fit Kylie. Je suis les aventures des frères Mario depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais je ne connais pas les détails… Merci de m'en avoir informée.

-Ce Mario est un personnage extraordinaire, chuchota Sniff, encore surpris par l'histoire du Boo.

-Moi je le vois plutôt comme une feignasse qui ne passe son temps qu'à dormir, mais bon…

-Ça ne se dit pas Toady ! le réprimanda Francesca.

-Hahaha ! En tout cas, laissez-moi vous donner un bon conseil. Parfois, c'est bon de mentir…

-Ce qui signifie ? demanda Harmonie qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Vous le verrez en temps voulu. »

Les cinq candidats prirent ensuite le temps d'admirer le paysage, puis ils partirent en direction de la place de Yunnanville. L'endroit était bondé, de nombreuses personnes venaient assister quotidiennement aux combats des arènes, et ce jour là ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

« -Cool ! Il y a du monde ! sourit Toady.

-Maintenant il faudrait que l'on repère Topi-Taupe, non ? proposa Francesca.

-Hé, c'est à lui de nous contacter, pas le contraire, cria Harmonie dont la voix était couverte par le brouhaha environnant.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais que fait-on ? demanda Sniff sur le même ton de voix.

-On pourrait se rendre au dôme de combat ! hurla Kylie. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Francesca m'énerve à prendre ses airs supérieurs, on dirait qu'elle essaie de tout diriger… Remarque, c'est normal, quand tu es la Taupe, tu as tendance à vouloir tout régir, ou du moins, à vouloir tout garder sous ton emprise.

Harmonie : Francesca devient de plus en plus suspicieuse au fil des épreuves, je ferai bien de m'en méfier. Enfin, elle ne pourra jamais être aussi suspicieuse que moi !

/Parloir/

Ils poussèrent la foule et donnèrent des pieds et des mains pour atteindre l'arène. A l'intérieur, Topi-Taupe attendait patiemment.

« -Ah, vous avez dû être retardés par l'immense foule qu'il y a au dehors, ce n'est pas grave, commença t-il. Bien, comme vous êtes tous ici, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Il faudrait que vous me nommiez le nom d'un candidat qui mérite de se reposer et le nom du candidat qui, d'après vous, est le plus faible. Vous avez cinquante-sept secondes pour faire votre choix. Ça débute maintenant. »

/Parloir/

Francesca : Tout cela m'intrigue, pourquoi avoir donné cinquante-sept secondes au lieu d'une minute ? En y pensant bien, tout ceci est étrange, je suis persuadée d'avoir entendu ce nombre là sortir de la bouche de Kylie. Peut-être qu'elle était désignée comme étant la Taupe par ce nombre ?

/Parloir/

« -Voyons-voir, commençons par savoir qui mérite de ne pas participer aux épreuves. Je vote pour Kylie, dit alors Sniff.

-Kylie pour moi aussi ! fit Toady.

-Bah je vais suivre l'avis général.

-Merci Harmonie, la remercia Kylie.

-Bon, maintenant, qui est la personne la plus faible parmi nous ? demanda Toady.

-Heu… Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, commença Kylie, mais les plus forts sont partis… Tubba Blubba, Goombarrow et Draka.

-C'est vrai, mais…

-Vingt secondes.

-Je ne suis pas le plus faible, déclara Toady. Choisissez quelqu'un parmi vous trois.

-Sniff, je crois que je vais choisir Harmonie, c'est à cause d'elle que nous avons perdu de nombreux défis…

-Désolé Harmonie, mais je vais suivre l'avis de Francesca.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu de ma faute, mais bon… C'est pas très gentil de dire ça devant moi…

-Faut bien choisir quelqu'un, lui rappela Sniff.

-Temps écoulé. Qui sont les heureux gagnants ?

-Kylie pour la personne qui mérite d'échapper à une épreuve et Harmonie pour la candidate la plus faible, résuma rapidement Francesca. »

Topi-Taupe ordonna aux candidats qui relevait l'épreuve de partir hors de la salle sur le champ, et invita Kylie à partir l'attendre dans le café du coin. La présentateur s'occupa ensuite des quatre autres candidats. Il appela tout d'abord Francesca et lui demanda de choisir une des enveloppes présentes sur la table se situant à ses côtés.

« -Je pense que je vais prendre l'enveloppe rouge, dit Francesca après avoir réfléchi un petit peu.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir…

-COMMENT ? s'écria la candidate. Je…je dois vraiment faire ça ?

-Tu peux refuser, mais si deux d'entre vous ne font pas les tâches qui leur sont attribuées, vous ne gagnerez pas trente mille autres pièces…

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, annonça une Francesca peu sûre d'elle. »

/Parloir/

Francesca : C'est impossible… Comment vais-je pouvoir réaliser ce qui est écrit sur la feuille… ? Je ne peux pas me mettre à chanter sur une scène devant des millions de téléspectateurs !

/Parloir/

...

Sniff entra peu après Francesca, Topi-Taupe lui donna les mêmes directives : il devait choisir une enveloppe posée sur une table. Il choisit la bleue.

« -Très bon choix, s'esclaffa Topi-Taupe.

-Ne me dites pas que je dois faire ce truc ?

-Il semblerait que si. »

/Parloir/

Sniff : . . . Je dois m'enduire de crème glacée et me pavaner devant tout le monde… Je vais avoir l'air ridicule ! Cette Taupe paiera pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait endurer ! Oui, car vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais c'est elle qui a décidé de ce que nous devrions faire !

/Parloir/

...

Toady courut rejoindre Topi-Taupe et s'empara d'une enveloppe blanche.

« -Alors, regardons ce qui est écrit…passer un test de connaissance sur la littérature et obtenir une note égale ou supérieure à cinquante pourcent ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je suis trop nul et je n'aime pas ça !

-Allons, sois beau joueur… De toute manière, tu n'es pas obligé de relever ce défi.

-Merci du réconfort, répliqua ironiquement le champignon. »

/Parloir/

Toady : J'ai toujours été trop nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de livres… J'aime pas lire ! C'est nul, c'est ennuyant, c'est pourri, c'est… Okay, je me calme…

/Parloir/

...

La participante déclarée la plus faible par tous les autres s'avança dans le hall. Elle vit Topi-Taupe et une enveloppe aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel devant elle.

« -Avant que tu ne t'apprêtes à regarder ce que contient cette enveloppe, il faut que tu saches une chose. Si tu fais tout ce qui est écrit, tu gagneras une exemption.

-Ça fait quand même beaucoup pour une simple exemption…

-C'est à toi de voir… »

/Parloir/

Harmonie : Je dois accomplir toutes les tâches que les autres ont à faire, ce qui signifie que je dois m'enduire de crème glacée en chantant et en répondant à des questions sur de la littérature… Ça fait beaucoup à la fois…

/Parloir/

...

Kylie attendait patiemment lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose hors de propos dans la salle : c'était un marteau d'apparence normale qui lui rappelait des souvenirs… Sur le manche de cet outil étaient inscrits les mots : « Laccaire Améthyste ».

/Parloir/

Kylie : « Laccaire Améthyste » ? C'est étrange d'avoir un nom comme celui-ci… Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du propriétaire du marteau…

/Parloir/

Topi-Taupe arriva peu après et expliqua la situation à Kylie. Il lui donna une feuille qu'elle devrait compléter en fonction de ses instincts. Les questions portaient sur les quatre autres candidats, Kylie devait répondre si, oui ou non, ils allaient réussir dans leur épreuve. Elle entoura le « non » pour Francesca et mit « oui » pour les autres. Elle rendit peu après le papier à Topi-Taupe.

...

Francesca allait monter sur scène, la chanson qui lui avait été attribuée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, elle détestait par dessus faire son intéressante et préférait passer son temps dans une bibliothèque plutôt que de regarder une émission où de jeunes talents chantaient. Francesca devait chanter une chanson écrite et interprétée par Raya, une raie très connue dans le monde de la chanson, réputée pour la bassesse des paroles de ses compositions.

« -C'est à vous, vous y allez ? lui demanda un Toad appartenant à la production.

-Je… Je crois que… En fait, je ne sais pas. »

...

Sniff venait de se présenter face à un Koopa faisant partie de l'équipe de l'émission, il allait enduire Sniff de glace si ce dernier acceptait. Sniff regarda un instant le ciel et vit une banderole avec à son extrémité, un ruban bleu. Le Koopa lui adressa ensuite la parole.

« -Je vais le faire, déclara Sniff d'une traite.

-Bien, attendez un instant, je vais chercher mon pinceau. »

...

Toady arrivait en vue du Maskass qui allait lui donner un questionnaire. Le Maskass ne semblait pas avoir envie de rire, il lui donna rapidement les instructions puis partit.

« -Je me retrouve avec le rat de bibliothèque… Quelle chance ! Je me demande ce que font les autres en ce moment, se demanda Toady, pensif.

-SILENCE !

-Ouais ouais… »

...

Harmonie s'avançait vers l'estrade prévue pour le défi. Elle regarda successivement le balcon, le public derrière, le pinceau et la glace, puis les livres et la feuille. Elle s'avança un petit peu encore et remarqua alors un petit dessin représentant une étoile. Elle sourit en pensant aux Luma qui l'attendaient sûrement dans le ciel. Cette simple pensée lui redonna du courage.

« -Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête ? »

...

Kylie buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie de Topi-Taupe, ils discutaient de chose et d'autres depuis quelques temps déjà, et Topi-Taupe aborda enfin un sujet intéressant.

« -Kylie, lors de la prochaine épreuve, tu pourras gagner une exemption, prendras-tu le risque de l'obtenir ? demanda Topi-Taupe, le regard posé sur la candidate.

-Une exemption… Et à quel prix ?

-Oh oh ! C'est intéressant que tu me demandes ça, étant donné que pour cette fois tu ne seras pas obligée de saccager l'épreuve comme les autres fois pour obtenir ton exemption. Tu pourras faire gagner ton équipe !

-Voilà une chose intéressante… J'ai vraiment besoin de cette immunité en plus… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester en votre compagnie une fois de plus…

-Es-tu prête à écouter ce que tu devras faire ?

-Oui, répondit presque instantanément Kylie.

-Lors de la prochaine épreuve, vous devrez faire équipe dans une bibliothèque, et rechercher des livres grâce à des indices. Vous aurez moins de temps au fur et à mesure que les livres seront découverts et les indices seront de plus en plus difficile, il serait donc préférable que tu partes dans les premiers. Tu auras deux bouts de papier : un pour l'épreuve, l'autre pour l'exemption. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Le premier sera un indice qui me mènera à un livre pour le bon déroulement de l'épreuve, et le deuxième me mènera au livre qui contient la carte d'exemption, c'est bien ça ?

-Parfaitement ! Mais fait attention de ne pas te faire repérer par tes coéquipiers. Oh, et une autre chose. Si tu leur parles du concept de l'épreuve, tu n'obtiendras pas la carte que tu convoites tant. Fais-bien attention. Maintenant, accompagne-moi, les autres ont terminé, nous allons voir s'ils ont été performants…ou pas. »

...

Ils sortirent du café et partirent pour le dôme de combat où attendaient patiemment Harmonie, Francesca, Toady et Sniff. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène, ils virent simplement quatre candidats affolés essayant de réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient occasionnés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? questionna la taupe, inquiète.

-Trois fois rien.

-Trois fois rien, répéta Harmonie, penaude.

-Laissez-moi deviner, commença Kylie, Harmonie a encore gaffé ?

-Hé ! s'exclama la nourrice, pourquoi le « encore » ? Il serait plus approprié si on parlait de Toady !

-N'empêche que c'est pas moi qui ai fait s'écrouler les décorations.

-Et ce n'est pas lui qui a malencontreusement brisé les cadres accrochés au murs, ajouta Francesca.

-Il n'a pas non plus enfermé la moitié des combattants dans leur loge, renchérit Sniff.

-C'étaient des accidents, je vous dis ! se défendit du mieux qu'elle put Harmonie.

-Je vois, fit simplement Topi-Taupe. Maintenant, je souhaiterais annoncer les résultats. »

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille, impatient de savoir s'ils avaient gagné ou pas. Ils espéraient tous gagner la somme, enfin, l'un d'entre eux faisait semblant.

« -Kylie, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu penses ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Je t'ai donné une feuille où tu devais cocher des « oui et des « non », tu te souviens ? Dis-nous ce que tu as coché pour Francesca.

-Francesca… Désolée, j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas assez de cran pour faire ce défi.

-C'est étrange parce que je ne pensais pas non plus le faire, répondit la Birdo. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé d'agir pour le bien de l'équipe !

-Francesca a donc fait gagner dix mille pièces à l'équipe ! Maintenant, passons à Sniff, il devait se pavaner devant une assemblée, badigeonné de crème glacée.

-J'ai pensé qu'il le ferait, ça avait l'air moins horrible que ce que Francesca devait faire.

-Hé bien, tu as bien deviné Kylie ! J'ai été tenté de ne pas le faire plus d'une fois, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis lancé !

-Les piécettes s'accumulent, dirait-on, fit le présentateur. Toady devait quant à lui avoir cinquante pourcents de bonnes réponses sur un quiz littéraire.

-J'ai pensé qu'il y arriverait, bien que ce soit inhabituel.

-Cool ! En plus, j'ai réussi ! C'était trop facile ! s'écria le champignon.

-Il a eu cinquante-deux pourcents de bonnes réponses. Trente-mille pièces ! Et Harmonie ? A t-elle relevé le triple défi qui s'imposait à elle ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle jouait pour une exemption…

-Je me suis dit qu'elle le ferait pour une exemption.

-Et c'est le cas ! répondit joyeusement Harmonie.

-Ça nous fait quarante-mille pièces ! Mais attendez, rien n'est fini… »

Les candidats prirent peur tout à coup. Cela n'augurait rien de bon…

« -Kylie a répondu correctement à trois des questions qui lui étaient posées, elle ajoute donc vingt-mille pièces à votre cagnotte ! Félicitations ! »

Ils s'applaudirent tous et n'arrêtèrent pas de sauter à cause de la joie éprouvée, ils ne tenaient plus en place et l'annonce des pièces dans la cagnotte ne les encouragea pas à cesser leur activité.

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 60 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 155 000

« -Qu'a fait la Taupe durant ce défi ? Il semblerait qu'elle veuille mettre un maximum de doute dans l'esprit des candidats avant de frapper un grand coup ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons nous diriger à présent vers Pically Hills, ville où vivent des célébrités reconnues. »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Soixante mille pièces gagnées… A quoi joue la Taupe ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle prépare un sale coup… Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis fier de nous sur ce coup là, on a vraiment été performants, espérons que ça continue ainsi. Je commence à grandement douter de Francesca, mais nous sommes alliés depuis le début de l'aventure, je ne peux pas me permettre de douter d'elle ainsi. Dans le genre suspicieux, Harmonie et Kylie ne sont pas mal non plus. J'ai un peu plus confiance, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je relâche mon attention…

Kylie : Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'indices, j'espère qu'il y en aura un bientôt que je puisse ainsi espérer en découvrir un peu plus sur l'identité de l'intrus. Ou de l'intruse, car même si Harmonie est un peu cruche, elle pourrait être la Taupe idéale… Oh, mais à mon avis, Francesca n'est pas nette non plus, on sent qu'elle cache quelque chose, malheureusement, elle reste souvent de marbre lorsqu'on lui pose des questions et répond rarement… Elle a choisi la tactique facile, mais peut-être qu'elle essaie de semer la pagaille dans nos esprits ?

Francesca : L'étau se resserre étant donné que nous ne sommes plus que cinq, avec ceci, les contours du visage de la Taupe deviennent plus clairs. Enfin, ils devraient, mais cette personne est dissimulée derrière un camouflage… J'ai hâte que le masque ne tombe pour que nous puissions enfin découvrir qui elle est. Du côté des coupables idéaux, nous avons d'un côté Kylie qui a cru que je ne relèverais pas le défi et Toady qui cesse d'agir en maladroit. Ce champignon joue un rôle, j'en suis sûre, mais lequel ? Cela reste à découvrir.

Harmonie : Ce défi m'a épuisée ! Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire trois choses en même temps, surtout ces choses là… Je crois même que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai à moitié détruit le hall d'entrée du colisée. Pas grave, on dira que ce n'était pas de ma faute, hmm ? Sinon, je ne sais toujours pas qui est la Taupe, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai une exemption !

Toady : Je crois que j'ai attrapé un beau mal de tête suite à cette épreuve… Beuh, c'était vraiment horrible ! Le pire, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas qui est la Taupe, ça m'énerve ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'espère que la prochaine épreuve ne portera pas sur des livres, sinon je fais un malaise ! A part ça, je voulais dire que je trouve Sniff bien effacé depuis ces derniers temps, vous croyez qu'il essaie d'être discret ? En plus, il a dit qu'il avait failli refuser de s'enduire de glace alors que franchement, c'est un truc simple à faire et pas très humiliant !

/Parloir/


	10. Chapter 10

Dans l'épisode précédent, Kylie, Toady, Harmonie, Sniff et Francesca avaient gagné la somme de soixante mille pièces pour avoir remporté un défi dans sa totalité. La cagnotte de l'équipe est désormais de 155 000 pièces, qui pourra gagner le pactole ? La personne qui remportera l'argent sera celui ou celle qui découvrira l'identité de la Taupe.

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

10. Après l'Action, la Réflexion.

Topi-Taupe avait laissé les candidats prendre un peu de bon temps à bord du Crésus Express, train de première classe dans lequel avait voyagé plus d'une célébrité. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et les cinq derniers concurrents prenaient leur repas à la même table. Le chef Cheep Cheep leur apporta leur repas.

« -Une coquille Saint-Jacques ?

-C'est pour moi, dit Kylie.

-Du Homard ?

-Par ici, répondit aimablement Sniff.

-La salade de thon ?

-C'est pour moi, mais je ne suis pas un thon, intervint Harmonie.

-On voit que t'as pas encore tout compris toi…

-L'aile de raie pour madame.

-Merci.

-Et je suppose que le menu enfant est pour monsieur… ?

-Ouais, bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! fit un Toady ennuyé et vexé par les rires de ses camarades.

-Je vous souhaite une excellente dégustation !

-Merci ! crièrent-ils tous en chœur. »

/Parloir/

Harmonie : Dans ces moments là, on dirait que nous sommes une bande d'amis, c'est vraiment cool. Ça change de d'habitude où tout le monde engueule tout le monde…

Toady : J'aurais bien aimé que Goombarrow prenne ce repas en notre compagnie, il racontait toujours des blagues marrantes à table.

Sniff : Harmonie a une drôle de façon de se nourrir, si elle continue ainsi, elle va avoir des carences… Il faudrait que je lui en parle, après tout, c'est mon rôle de médecin, non ?

/Parloir/

Ils commencèrent à manger joyeusement, oubliant ainsi leurs soucis et leurs interrogations concernant la Taupe. Francesca restait tout de même plus attentive que les autres, elle attendait que l'un d'entre eux se trahisse par une phrase, un mot, ou un geste incongru, mais la Taupe jouait très bien son rôle et ne laissait rien paraître de son identité… Puis les candidats finirent leur repas et décidèrent d'aller se reposer dans leur chambre respective. Au bout de dix minutes, Toady sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Topi-Taupe.

« -Oh, bonjour, comment allez-vous ? demanda le champignon.

-Bien… J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, viens avec moi. »

Toady suivit donc le présentateur et ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la cuisine. Le sol avait changé de couleur, et on pouvait discerner des écritures.

« -Topi-Taupe, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir… Je vais appeler les autres. »

...

Topi-Taupe venait d'aller chercher Francesca, Sniff, Kylie et Harmonie pour les amener devant à l'indice, mais malheureusement, Toady avait déjà gaffé. Il avait fait tomber une carafe d'eau sur le parquet et le sol était trempé.

« -Heu, commença le champignon, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? cria Harmonie.

-J'ai comment dire…fait tomber de l'eau sur l'indice sans faire exprès ?

-QUOI ? hurla Kylie.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, je vous dis !

-On le sait, mais t'es quand même pas doué ! hurla Sniff à son tour. »

/Parloir/

Francesca : Toady nous a menti. Les carafes étaient en verre, s'il en avait fait tomber une malencontreusement, ce qui peut arriver à tout le monde, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de ramasser tous les morceaux. Les autres n'ont pas été suffisamment observateurs et ont laissé tomber l'affaire, mais quelque chose me dit que la raison pour laquelle il a effacé cet indice n'est pas anodine… Pour moi, c'est délibérément un acte de sabotage, maintenant, il reste à savoir si c'est pour couvrir son identité de Taupe, ou pour jouer perso et ne pas laisser les autres découvrir l'indice. J'opterai pour la première solution.

Toady : Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fait tomber une carafe… Enfin, son contenu… Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, vous me connaissez bien, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pu visionner l'indice, et je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait…

/Parloir/

Ne pouvant rien découvrir d'autre, les cinq candidats décidèrent de rester ensemble avant d'entrer dans la riche ville qui avait vu son sol foulé par de nombreuses célébrités. A travers les vitres ils pouvaient déjà observer l'aspect riche des nombreuses maisons toutes différentes les unes des autres, les habitants habillés d'une façon très élaborée ainsi que des pingouins achetant de la glace au marchand le plus proche. La pelouse entretenue et l'allure propre de la ville indiquaient elles aussi une certaine aisance des habitants. Le train s'arrêta et déposa les cinq concurrents et Topi-Taupe dans la gare. Ils sortirent rapidement et firent face à ce monde très différent du leur. Au fond d'eux, ils avaient toujours rêvé d'habiter dans une ville aussi chique que celle-ci.

« -Chers participants, nous voici arrivé dans la ville de Pically Hills, déclara solennellement Topi-Taupe.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Sniff, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

-C'est vrai que cette ville a un certain charme, ajouta Kylie.

-J'aimerais bien habiter ici, dit un Toady songeur.

-Tu m'étonnes ! lui répondit Harmonie.

-La ville de rêve. Même la capitale du Royaume Champignon, Toadville, n'est pas aussi jolie que celle-ci, fit Francesca en observant la ville.

-Vous aurez tout le loisir de visiter cette ville après la prochaine épreuve qui arrive à grands pas ! Suivez-moi, leur ordonna alors l'animateur. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : C'est génial ! Cette émission nous permet de visiter des contrées que nous n'aurions d'ordinaire jamais visitées ! Même moi qui suis reporter, j'aurais eu du mal à donner une interview dans une ville aussi fermée que celle-ci ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire gagner l'épreuve à l'équipe ET gagner l'immunité… Je vais donner mon maximum !

Sniff : J'ai toujours voulu habiter dans une ville comme celle-ci, mais apparemment, seuls les gens fortunés ont la chance d'y être…

Toady : Tout le monde est enthousiaste ! Même la Taupe, c'est super ! En parlant de Taupe, j'avoue que je me méfie grandement de Francesca… Mais les autres aussi pourraient l'être ! Ça serait tellement plus facile de pouvoir lire dans les pensées !

Francesca : J'ai l'impression que la Taupe se joue de nous depuis le début… Toady faisait son joueur faible, maladroit et chanceux, mais il y a certainement plus que de la maladresse dans son jeu… Peut-être du sabotage ?

/Parloir/

Le petit groupe venait d'entrer dans le temple au style athénien de Pically Hills, reconverti en bibliothèque depuis peu de temps. A la vue de tous ces livres, deux candidats menacèrent de s'évanouir, mais ils tinrent le choc.

/Parloir/

Harmonie : J'imagine que je suis maudite.

/Parloir/

« -Bienvenue dans la bibliothèque de Pically Hills ! Cet ancien temple qui abritait autrefois une gemme étoile contient désormais des tonnes d'ouvrages ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai amené ici ? La réponse est toute simple : c'est là que se déroulera la prochaine épreuve.

-Oh mon dieu… On peut lever le drapeau blanc ? demanda Harmonie en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Si vous ne souhaitez pas remporter la somme de quarante mille pièces, oui.

-Quarante mille ? s'étonnèrent les candidats.

-En ce moment, nous ne jouons que pour des grosses sommes, remarqua Sniff.

-On s'approche petit à petit de la fin, lui rappela Topi-Taupe. De plus, les sommes des premiers défis n'étaient pas faramineuses.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, renchérit Kylie.

-Bon, je vais vous annoncer le but de l'épreuve : vous aurez chacun un papier avec un indice menant à un livre. Dans ce livre, vous trouverez un billet violet. Il vous suffira de me le ramener dans les temps pour avoir accompli votre partie de la mission. Vous êtes cinq, si l'un d'entre vous ne revient pas dans les temps avec son papier violet, vous ne gagnerez pas la somme prévue.

-Ça a l'air simple, constata la Koopa.

-En fait, il y a quelques autres difficultés. Le premier à partir bénéficiera de cinquante minutes et d'un indice plutôt simple à comprendre. Le deuxième à partir n'aura plus que quarante minutes et un indice un peu plus difficile à comprendre, et ainsi de suite. Vous avez vingt secondes pour décider de l'ordre.

-Je propose que les moins cultivés passent en premier. Donc ça nous ferait l'ordre suivant : Harmonie, Toady, Kylie, Sniff et moi-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-J'en pense que c'est pas mal, lui répondit Kylie.

-Hé ! Ça veut dire que je suis la plus bête ?

-En quelque sorte, fit Sniff, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Même si ce n'est pas glorieux pour moi, j'accepte.

-Bon, je suis d'accord avec Toady, se contenta de dire Harmonie.

-Vos choix sont faits ? questionna la taupe.

-Harmonie, Toady, Kylie, Sniff et Francesca, résuma la Birdo.

-Commençons tout de suite… »

...

Harmonie, la première candidate à partir avait un indice des plus simples, mais elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment.

« -En quoi cet indice est-il sensé m'aider ? songea t-elle. Relisons le une fois de plus. « C'est un pic, c'est un roc, c'est un cap, que dis-je c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule ! ». Ça m'avance grandement… Allons voir du côté des livres fantastiques… Puis après, j'irai voir les livres connus. »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la rangée des contes pour enfant, malgré le fait que son livre soit une pièce de théâtre.

...

Le champignon venait d'obtenir son indice, celui-ci était légèrement plus complexe que celui d'Harmonie, mais toujours compréhensible. D'ailleurs, Toady n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

« -« Des moutons rouges volant et transportant des tas de richesses », ça ne peut être que Candide ! »

Il se mit ensuite à chercher son livre dans la bibliothèque, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas trop habitué au rangement des livres, cela lui prit donc beaucoup de temps.

...

Kylie venait à présent de partir, elle avait deux indices pour trouver deux livres. « Wingardium Leviosa » était le premier, celui qui l'amènerait au livre que voulait Topi-Taupe. Elle avait tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait d'une formule magique d'un des livres Harry Potter, mais son deuxième indice celui pour l'immunité, était bien plus étrange…

« -Ah, et moi qui pensait que ce serait le contraire… « Une pomme a eu raison de moi. »… Bon, je vais aller voir les autres. »

Elle croisa Harmonie qui cherchait encore et toujours dans le coin des enfants.

« -Alors, elles avancent tes recherches ?

-Pas vraiment, souffla la princesse.

-Moi c'est pareil, je ne trouve pas…

-« C'est un pic, c'est un roc, c'est un cap, que dis-je c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule ! », ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, c'est Cyrano de Bergerac ! Dépêche-toi d'aller le trouver ! »

Une fois Harmonie partie, Kylie vit une pomme sur la table. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle repartit avec les deux livres en direction de Topi-Taupe. En chemin elle croisa Sniff et lui souhaita bonne chance.

...

Francesca était la dernière à partir, elle n'avait que dix minutes pour trouver son livre avec un indice pour le moins compliqué. Elle décida de s'asseoir et de passer en revue tout ce qu'elle savait sur les livres.

« -Voyons-voir, pensa t-elle, cet indice veut forcément dire quelque chose. Cette succession de mot n'est pas anodine…. « Dix, Crimes, Enfermés »… Je vais aller faire quelques recherches du côté des romans policiers, j'aurais sûrement plus d'idées. »

Elle courut vers l'endroit où se tenaient les romans policiers et regarda la grande horloge. Elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour trouver le livre et retourner voir Topi-Taupe avec le coupon violet.

« -Maintenant que j'y pense… Il y avait bien un livre dans lequel le chiffre dix apparaissait… Voyons-voir… JE L'AI ! »

Francesca se hâta pour retrouver ses camarades en compagnie de Topi-Taupe avec son exemplaire des Dix Petits Nègres.

...

L'épreuve venait de se terminer, Topi-Taupe allait annoncer le verdict.

« -Vous avez joué pour la somme de quarante mille pièces, mais malheureusement pour vous, vous ne l'avez pas gagnée. Harmonie, Kylie, Toady et Francesca sont revenus à temps, mais Sniff n'a apparemment pas réussi à relever sa part du défi. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 155 000

Sniff regarda au sol, penaud.

« -Je voudrais vous faire part d'une autre information. La dénommée Kylie Koopa, ici présente, a joué pour une exemption. Elle l'a gagnée en plus d'avoir aidé d'autres personnes pendant le défi. »

Des applaudissements retentirent, Kylie rougit.

« -Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris ou non, mais ce soir, lors de l'élimination, deux personnes seront immunisées : Harmonie et Kylie. Ce qui signifie que l'un de vous trois partira ce soir. »

Toady, Sniff et Francesca commencèrent à se regarder nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour réconforter l'autre.

« -Vous pouvez profiter de votre temps libre, bonne fin de journée ! Vous devrez néanmoins me rejoindre devant les portes de l'hôtel de cette ville à vingt heures. »

...

Francesca et Sniff avaient décidé de visiter la ville ensemble. Ils se promenaient tranquillement quand tout à coup, Sniff intervint et proposa quelque chose à Francesca.

« -Je sais que tu n'es pas la Taupe.

-Comment ? fit-elle, prise par surprise.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas la Taupe, répéta Sniff. Allions-nous pour passer ensemble cette partie du jeu.

-Tu proposes que nous formions une alliance ?

-C'est bien cela. Nous n'aurons pas le droit de voter contre nous au quiz d'élimination.

-C'est plutôt risqué… Comment peux-tu me faire si confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sens que tu n'es pas la Taupe, et je n'y suis pas non plus, de plus, Toady, Harmonie et Kylie sont les plus suspects.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point là, mais nous avons tous un moment ou un autre, volontairement ou involontairement, fait perdre des sommes à l'équipe…

-Oui, mais c'est parce que la Taupe nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues… Alors, tu es partante ?

-J'imagine que je n'ai rien à perdre. Je suis pour notre alliance ! Nous ne voterons pas pour nous aux quiz d'éliminations ! »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Je sais que Francesca n'est pas la Taupe, ça ne peut pas être elle, trop d'indices mènent aux mêmes réponses : Toady et Harmonie sont les plus susceptibles d'être la Taupe, puis vient Kylie.

Francesca : Je viens de prendre un grand risque en décidant d'adhérer à cette alliance proposée par Sniff. Même s'il sait pas un quelconque moyen que je ne suis pas la Taupe, je ne peux pas prouver que lui n'y est pas. De toute manière, j'ai une chance sur trois d'être éliminée… Ou une sur deux, si la Taupe n'a pas d'exemption…

/Parloir/

...

Pendant que Francesca et Sniff discutaient stratégie, les trois autres profitaient du temps qui leur était offert pour s'acheter des tonnes de souvenirs.

« -Si tu dépenses tous tes sous dans un magasin, tu ne pourras plus rien t'acheter après, fit la voix de Kylie réprimandant Harmonie.

-Je sais, mais regarde Toady, il est pire !

-Est-ce que vous écoutez ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment ce que je vous raconte ? demanda Kylie, exaspérée.

-Oui, mais bon, voilà, quoi, répondit Toady.

-Voilà « quoi » ?

-Bah, on a envie d'acheter des trucs !

-Même si ces trucs coûtent moins cher dans la boutique d'à côté ?

-Heu… C'est pas le cas j'espère, dit Harmonie, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Si. Bon, si on allait voir le magasin d'à côté ?

-Okay ! acquiescèrent les deux autres, ayant instantanément oublié la bourde qu'ils venaient de faire. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Je savais bien qu'ils faisaient une erreur à acheter leurs babioles dans ce magasin… Enfin, au final ils sont contents, c'est ça qui compte.

Harmonie : C'est génial tout ce qu'on peut acheter avec quelques pièces ! Ça va pouvoir décorer mon intérieur !

Toady : Youki ! J'ai toujours adoré acheter des tas de choses inutiles ! Cette ville est vraiment géniale, j'ai même pu acheter une peluche de la Princesse Peach ! Harmonie m'a regardé étrangement après, donc j'ai aussi acheté une peluche d'elle comme ça elle était contente.

/Parloir/

...

« -Je vois que vous êtes tous à l'heure, c'est très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer tout de suite ! s'écria Topi-Taupe, enjoué.

-Il est content parce que l'un d'entre nous va se casser ce soir ? murmura à voix basse Toady à Francesca.

-Ça doit être son côté sadique qui ressort, rétorqua la Birdo au Toad.

-Je vous signale que je vous entends…

-Oups ! crièrent-ils en sursautant.

-C'est juste que j'avais l'habitude que certaines personnes soient très en retard, en disant cela, il fixa Toady. Je vous appelle un par un, comme d'habitude. Toady ! »

...

1) La Taupe est…

-Un Homme

-Une Femme

Toady : Personnellement, j'aurais tendance à penser que la Taupe est une fille car je ne suis pas la Taupe et ensuite ça fait trois contre un… Enfin, vous me comprenez, quoi ?

Sniff : Je pense que la Taupe est plus une femme qu'un homme, mais je me pose toujours autant de questions au sujet de Toady.

2) Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Nourrice

-Reporter

-Mage Blanc

-Avocate de la Défense

-Docteur

Francesca : La Taupe pourrait être une personne que nous avions dès le début éjectée de notre esprit… Dans ce cas, le métier de nourrice pourrait être la réponse appropriée… J'avais aussi pensé à Sniff, mais nous avons conclu un pacte. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

3) La Taupe a t-elle participé à l'épreuve des défis en tout genre ?

-Oui

-Non

Kylie : En sachant que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir participé, la réponse à cette question est un point qui m'est donné.

Francesca : J'ai trouvé l'attitude de Toady étrange lors de ces défis… Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir cinquante pourcents de bonnes réponses à un test de littérature relève de l'impossible.

4) La Taupe bénéficie t-elle d'une exemption pour cette manche ?

-Oui

-Non

Toady : J'aurais tendance à penser que la Taupe ne bénéficie pas d'exemption, mais je peux toujours me tromper… Dans le doute, je vais suivre mon instinct et dire qu'elle n'en a pas.

Kylie : Il est vrai que la Taupe n'a pas besoin d'exemption étant donné qu'elle a l'immunité assurée jusqu'à la fin du jeu, mais cela pourrait lui donner un alibi. Ça pourrait faire partie de sa simulation.

5) Qu'a mangé la Taupe lors du repas dans le train ?

-Coquille Saint-Jacques

-Homard

-Salade de Thon

-Aile de Raie

-Menu Enfant

Harmonie : Si je me souviens bien, ma salade de thon était vraiment bonne, mais Sniff me regardait bizarrement… On aurait dit qu'il voulait me manger. Enfin, ma salade.

Sniff : Une réponse à cinq choix… Ce qui signifie qu'on a très peu de chances d'avoir bon si l'on répond au hasard… Et je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'ont mangé la plupart des concurrents.

6) La Taupe a t-elle amené le coupon violet à Topi-Taupe ?

-Oui

-Non

Kylie : Sniff a été le seul à ne pas ramener son coupon. Je trouve ça vraiment suspect, car il avait tout de même vingt minutes pour le trouver ! Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel candidat, c'est Sniff.

Harmonie : Je pense que Topi-Taupe voulait s'acheter des billets pour aller à un concert et il savait que certains livres en renfermaient. Il nous a donc laissé faire le sale boulot et a gagné des places facilement ! Ou alors c'est une simple épreuve.

7) La Taupe a t-elle montré des signes de faiblesse en entrant dans le temple de Pically Hills ?

-Oui

-Non

Francesca : Je suppose que Toady et Harmonie sont les deux personnes qui pourraient avoir montré des signes de faiblesse… Je pense qu'ils jouent tous les deux la comédie.

Sniff : Franchement, quelle question… Comment peut-on avoir peur de livres ? Il faut vraiment être inculte pour ça…

8) Lors de l'épreuve des défis, où était la Taupe ?

-Dans la rue

-Sur scène

-Dans le café

-Dans la bibliothèque

Toady : Moi j'étais dans la bibliothèque, Francesca et Harmonie sur scène, Sniff dans la rue et Kylie attendait dans le café. Elle a vraiment eu de la chance d'être choisie pour le coup…

Harmonie : Je pense que je ne garderai pas un très bon souvenir de cette épreuve…

9) Qu'a fait la Taupe pendant le temps libre qui lui était offert ?

-Elle a acheté des souvenirs

-Elle s'est promenée

Kylie : Je me demande ce qu'on fait Sniff et Francesca lors de leur balade… Ils auraient très bien pu comploter quelque chose contre nous trois… Enfin, principalement Toady étant donné que moi et Harmonie sommes protégées…

10) Qui est la Taupe ?

-Francesca

-Toady

-Sniff

-Harmonie

-Kylie

...

Les cinq derniers candidats étaient réunis près de Topi-Taupe, deux d'entre eux étaient confiants, les trois autres semblaient incertains.

« -Débutons maintenant si vous le voulez bien, proposa la taupe aux candidats. Harmonie, tu passes en premier, n'oublie pas de glisser ta carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet. »

Harmonie avança gracieusement jusqu'à l'estrade et utilisa sa carte.

HARMONIE

…

…

…

VERT

Elle regagna sa place tranquillement et regarda Kylie qui affichait un grand sourire elle aussi.

KYLIE

…

…

…

VERT

Elle reprit sa place en sautillant, toute contente de poursuivre une fois de plus l'aventure. Elle vit ensuite Francesca avancer maladroitement vers le plancher surélevé.

FRANCESCA

…

…

…

ROUGE

La lumière s'afficha et le temps se figea pour tous. Francesca, la candidate la plus cultivée de cette émission venait de se faire éliminer. Tous en restèrent cois, jusqu'à ce que Topi-Taupe parle à nouveau.

« -Eh bien, quelle surprise…

-Tu… Tu as vraiment été éliminée ? demanda Sniff le regard vide. C'est…impossible…

-Je suppose que c'était à mon tour de partir, j'ai été très heureuse de participer avec vous à cette émission.

-Quel choc ! s'écria Kylie. J'étais persuadée que tu n'étais pas claire !

-Francesca ne peut pas perdre, murmura Harmonie. Ça défit toutes les logiques existant à ce jour !

-Et moi qui pensait que Sniff ou moi ne passerions pas… C'est… Je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire ma surprise et ma déception à la fois… Tu étais pourtant celle qui aurait dû remporter la somme !

-C'est vrai, continua Harmonie, Je me souviens que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a remporté l'épreuve lorsque nous étions coincés dans le bus !

-Et la façon dont tu t'investissais dans les épreuves ! Je me souviens, tu n'étais pas très sportive, et pourtant tu avais donné ton maximum dans la première épreuve !

-Vous savez, je suis principalement venue ici pour vivre une expérience, et jusqu'à maintenant, si ce que j'ai vécu était cette expérience, alors je suis très heureuse d'avoir concouru à vos côtés. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, nous nous reverrons certainement tôt au tard. »

Sur ce, elle et Topi-Taupe quittèrent la salle, laissant les quatre derniers concurrents en proie avec leur sentiments.

...

« -Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la taupe à la Birdo.

-Je suis confuse et heureuse… Confuse, car je pensais vraiment tenir la Taupe, et qu'apparemment, j'avais tort, et heureuse, car j'ai pu vivre de formidables moments en votre compagnie. Cette expérience me permettra d'être encore plus performante lors des différents procès que je mènerai, j'en suis sûre.

-Je vois qu'on reste toujours positive, c'est très bien. J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi que tu restes parmi nous, mais malheureusement, le destin en a choisi autrement. Que penses-tu de ton parcours ?

-Premièrement, je dirai que je n'étais sûre de rien. Mon expression de confiance n'était qu'une façade, j'étais tout autant dans le doute que les autres candidats. J'essayais néanmoins de cacher mon anxiété pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et pour me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. Durant les épreuves, je pense avoir agi de manière fair-play. Sauf la fois où vous m'avez promis une exemption en échange. Je dois avouer que c'était une belle opportunité et que je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer. Dans l'ensemble, je suis assez satisfaite de mon parcours, j'aurais aimé accéder à la demie-finale, mais c'est aussi bien que Sniff, Kylie, Toady et Harmonie continuent tous ensemble.

-Tu as un dernier petit mot à faire passer avant de partir ?

-Eh bien, dit la Birdo d'une voix calme et sereine, Je souhaite bonne chance à tous les candidats et plus particulièrement à Sniff. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il gagnera.

-Merci Francesca. A la revoyure ! »

* * *

Francesca Von Birdetta vient d'être éliminée. La joueuse calme, posée, réfléchie, intelligente, qui savait garder la tête froide et remettre nos aventuriers dans le droit chemin vient d'être éliminée. Ce show n'est pas encore terminé, il y aura encore un lot de surprise avant la fin ! Continuez de regarder ! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Dans l'épisode précédent, les participants étaient passés du nombre de cinq à quatre. La demie-finale vient de commencer, à l'issue de celle-ci, ils ne seront plus que trois et lutteront pour remporter la somme accumulée dans la cagnotte de l'équipe. Mais pour le moment, ils doivent se concentrer sur l'identité de la Taupe. Qui est-elle ?

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

11. Tissu de Mensonges

De retour au Royaume Champignon, le petit groupe, désormais diminué d'une personne, Francesca, se dirigeait vers l'Est de Toadville. Topi-Taupe permit aux candidats de se dégourdir les jambes, mais les somma d'arriver à l'heure au point de rendez-vous qu'il désigna du bout de la patte.

« -On a plein de temps devant nous, pourquoi ne pas nous inviter au château de la princesse Peach ? proposa Toady aux trois autres candidats.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… N'oublie pas que je suis avec vous, rappela Harmonie au champignon.

-Ah oui, vous êtes, comment dire…légèrement en froid ? plaisanta Kylie.

-Pas vraiment légèrement…

-Je disais ça pour rire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il vaudrait mieux ne pas nous arrêter là-bas…

-Oui, on n'a pas envie qu'une émeute se forme, termina Sniff. »

/Parloir/

Harmonie : On a le droit d'être en froid avec qui on veut, non ? Hum… Peut-être qu'après cette aventure, je songerais sérieusement à devenir amie avec Peach… J'ai bien dit PEUT-ËTRE !

Sniff : Ne plus avoir Francesca à mes côtés, c'est dur, même très douloureux… On avait l'habitude de se confier nos secrets, nos doutes, nos espérances… Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'ai plus de partenaire à proprement parler… Je commence à comprendre comment Toady s'est senti lorsque Goombarrow est parti. Son cas est similaire au mien, mis à part le fait qu'il a toujours Kylie et Harmonie avec qui il a toujours parlé… Si je me souviens bien, je me suis d'abord attaché à Tubba Blubba, il était très optimiste, mais malheureusement, il est vite parti… Puis pendant quasiment tous les épreuves, je suis resté avec Francesca. J'espère juste qu'elle ne croit pas que notre alliance a causé notre perte…

Toady : Sniff paraît triste… Ça doit être lié à l'élimination de Francesca. Ils étaient toujours à deux, mais maintenant il est tout seul… Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse ! Personnellement, je ne me pose pas beaucoup de questions au sujet de la Taupe, car je crois avoir deviné qui elle est… Faut dire que j'ai souvent été avantagé lors des épreuves !

Kylie : Wow, Sniff est vraiment chamboulé par l'absence de Francesca… Pendant le voyage il n'a pas dit un mot, et pourtant, Port-Lacanaïe n'est pas à côté de Toadville… J'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite ! J'ai hâte qu'on commence la prochaine épreuve !

/Parloir/

En flânant dans les rues de Toadville nos candidats virent des habitants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, ils demandèrent donc ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Les étrangers leur répondirent qu'ils allaient participer à un grand événement qui serait une première dans le Royaume Champignon. Ne pouvant obtenir d'autres explications sur le pourquoi de leur présence, les trois derniers participants et la Taupe décidèrent de passer un peu de temps au « Club 64 ». Là-bas, la diva chantait la chanson « September » à une audience qui était visiblement conquise. Toady et Harmonie rejoignirent la fête tandis que Kylie et Sniff restèrent au comptoir. Sur ce même comptoir, une note datant de « 2006 » était affichée. Il semblerait qu'un mauvais payeur n'ait pas réglé ce qu'il devait. Au bout d'un moment, les quatre amis se mirent à regarder un concours de fléchettes.

« -Wahou, ils sont forts, murmura Harmonie à Kylie.

-Ils sont certainement habitués à jouer à ce genre de jeu, répondit la Koopa.

-Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche qu'ils sont quand même vachement fort, répéta Harmonie.

-Chuuut ! chuchota aux deux autres, ils essaient de se concentrer…

-OUI ! Bravo ! hurla Sniff, se joignant aux autres personnes dans la salle.

-Il a marqué « 1 202 » points ! s'écria Kylie, plus qu'impressionnée par la performance du joueur. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Les deux adversaires devaient certainement être des champions ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie !

Sniff : Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça… Si Francesca avait été présente, elle aurait démêlé la situation en deux temps, trois mouvements.

/Parloir/

Juste avant de sortir du bar, les quatre amis aperçurent le Boo qui leur avait parlé dans le Ballon menant à Yunnanville. S'ils avaient fait un peu plus attention, ils auraient compris le pourquoi de sa présence… Se dirigeant rapidement près de l'Est de Toadville, ils retrouvèrent Kooper, le Koopa appartenant à la production ayant aidé la production lors de la première épreuve de l'émission.

/Parloir/

Sniff : Il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre.

/Parloir/

« -Oh, vous voilà ! Topi-Taupe a dit qu'il avait laissé un mot TRES IMPORTANT à votre attention dans le poste du garde. Il est parti en direction du manoir Boo, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez avec ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Les participants acquiescèrent silencieusement et partirent vers la Forêt Eternelle. Ils longèrent une avenue pavée, puis franchirent le pont et entrèrent dans la cabane du garde, apparemment vide. Ils cherchèrent longtemps mais ne trouvèrent rien. Epuisé, Toady s'assit sur une caisse.

« -TT aurait vraiment pu nous faciliter la tâche pour une fois, soupira le candidat.

-Sans difficulté, il n'y a plus de jeu, lui rappela Sniff.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sniff, approuva Kylie. N'oublie pas que les épreuves ne débutent pas toutes de la même façon, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de caché là-dessous.

-En parlant d'en dessous, est-ce que tu pourrais te lever Toady ? J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a dans la caisse sur laquelle tu es assis, demanda gentiment Harmonie.

-Bien sûr ! »

Toady se leva et Harmonie discerna des écritures sur la caisse. Malheureusement, elles étaient devenues illisibles. La champignon avait dû s'asseoir sans les voir et les effacer par la même occasion.

« -Hum, Toady ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que ton postérieur a effacé l'indice…

-C'est à dire ?

-En t'asseyant sur la caisse, tu as, comment dire… Effacé les inscriptions qui étaient écrites dessus ? Oui, c'est ça.

-On peut aussi appeler ça du sabotage, la reprit Sniff.

-Ou de la distraction, s'empressa de dire Kylie. De plus, la chose qu'il a effacée ne devait pas être importante car je viens de trouver notre indice caché dans la poubelle. On pourrait vraiment penser que cet acte est un acte de sabotage par contre, continua t-elle en fixant Sniff des yeux. »

/Parloir/

Toady : Arf, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la boîte… Maintenant je suis tout sale, c'est ça le pire !

Kylie : Je ne pense pas que Sniff soit la Taupe, mais j'aimerais bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de lancer des accusations à tord et à travers. On n'a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire pendant une épreuve.

Sniff : Ça fait vraiment trop gros maintenant… Toady va bientôt rattraper Harmonie en terme de gaffes et, ou, de sabotages. Et s'il y avait deux Taupes à la place d'une ? Nan, c'est impossible, Topi-Taupe a bien dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un imposteur.

Harmonie : Pauvre Toady, il me fait penser à moi dans le passé… AÏE ! Je viens de me prendre une porte ! Tout compte fait, il me fait penser à moi dans le présent…

/Parloir/

Les quatre alliés sortirent rapidement de la maison et étudièrent le papier. Sur celui-ci était écrit un simple mot d'encouragement…

« -Tout ça pour ça ? mugit le docteur Sniff.

-Il semblerait qu'on se soit fait avoir par Kooper, fit Kylie ne faisant qu'énoncer la stricte vérité.

-Dépêchons-nous ! On arrivera peut-être à temps au Manoir Boo de la forêt éternelle ! Je connais le chemin par cœur ! s'empressa d'ajouter le champignon.

-Ça serait trop facile si on pouvait traverser la forêt simplement…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sniff.

-Harmonie a raison, confirma Toady, je sens une puissance magique inhabituelle dans la forêt… Les chemins seront peut-être modifiés. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, les quatre aventuriers s'avancèrent dans la forêt ténébreuse à la recherche du bon chemin, ils avaient décidé de rester côte à côte pour plus de sûreté. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt et virent qu'à partir du chemin principal ils pouvaient accéder à quatre autres voies, une seule les menant au Manoir Boo. Sur le panneau, ils virent une question, et en examinant les autres voies, des réponses.

« -Tiens, une question à propos de Tubba Blubba, remarqua Kylie la première. « Pour Tubba Blubba, à quoi ressemble le fait de faire du canoë ? ». Et si on regarde bien les réponses, il y a : « Patauger dans la semoule », « Mélanger le bouillon », « Servir le repas », « Mettre la table ». Laquelle vous semble la meilleure ? Moi j'hésite entre les deux premières.

-C'est assurément « Mélanger le bouillon », fit Sniff, confiant de sa réponse.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Moi aussi.

-Et de une ! s'exclama Toady. »

Ils s'avancèrent plus profondément dans la forêt et virent un endroit qui ne leur était pas familier. Ils avaient découvert la bonne réponse.

« -Question suivante ! fit Harmonie en riant.

-Okidoki chef ! lui répondit Toady. Elle concerne Kamek ! « De qui Kamek était-il le plus proche parmi les quatre candidats restants ? »…

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, dit Harmonie.

-Moi non plus ajouta Toady.

-J'aurais pensé à Draka, mais si c'est parmi nous, je pense que c'est de toi qu'il était le plus proche Kylie.

-Essayons ainsi. »

Ils franchirent le portal et virent qu'ils avaient encore réussi.

/Parloir/

Kylie : Les questions qui nous sont posées ici sont assez spéciales, je dois dire… A moins d'avoir une mémoire d'éléphant, c'est dur de trouver toutes les bonnes réponses.

/Parloir/

« -Two more to go !

-Yeah ! On est vraiment trop forts !

-On dirait vraiment des gamins, tu ne trouves pas Kylie ?

-Si, ils s'amusent pour un rien. Bon, qui va lire la prochaine question ?

-J'y vais.

-D'accord Sniff.

-Alors… « Quel était le métier de Draka ? ». Je ne m'en souviens plus du tout !

-On a le choix entre « Pirate », « Mercenaire », « Soldat » et « Chasseuse de Prime ».

-Elle n'était pas une pirate, dit Kylie.

-Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de soldat, se rappela Harmonie.

-Elle aurait très bien pu être une mercenaire ou une chasseuse de prime.

-Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, fit Sniff en faisant redescendre Toady sur terre.

-Quelle est la différence entre une mercenaire et une chasseuse de prime ? demanda Kylie.

-Une chasseuse de prime est indépendante, elle s'occupe des missions qu'elle veut, tandis qu'une mercenaire est engagée par quelqu'un…

-Elle me semble être le genre de personne à agir seule…

-C'est peut-être là qu'est le piège, lui dit Sniff. Toady, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une…mercenaire !

-T'es sûr ? lui redemanda Sniff.

-Heu, c'est peut-être une chasseuse de prime tout compte fait…

-Si on choisissais la voie associée à la chasseuse de prime ? proposa amicalement Harmonie.

-Ça me convient.

-Moi aussi !

-Si tout le monde est d'accord… »

Les quatre participants franchirent le portail et se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

« -On a réussi, sourit Toady.

-Non, c'est le poste du garde qu'on voit là-bas, donc on s'est trompé, Draka est une mercenaire, analysa tout simplement Sniff en scrutant l'horizon.

-Harmonie, commença à grommeler Kylie…

-Quoi ? Tout le monde peut se tromper, non ? répondit-elle le plus innocemment du monde. »

/Parloir/

Sniff : Harmonie est vraiment ce que l'on peut désigner comme un boulet… Elle nous a encore fait perdre énormément de temps ! Je me demande vraiment comment elle a réussi à arriver jusqu'ici… Peut-être que c'était sa destinée ?

Toady : C'est dommage que nous soyons tomber dans le piège tendu par les organisateurs… J'imagine que la chance ne peut pas sourire à tout le monde tout le temps.

/Parloir/

Le petit groupe se hâta de revenir à l'endroit où il était arrivé puis prit le chemin avec la réponse mercenaire. Tous avaient peur d'être en retard, excepté une personne : la Taupe. Ils passèrent la dernière question sans aucun problème et atteignirent le Manoir Boo. Ils essayèrent de franchir la porte, mais sans succès.

« -Vite ! On n'a plus le temps ! cria hystériquement Harmonie.

-Oh, du calme, c'est pas à toi d'être la plus énervée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

-Quelle question… La réponse est évidente !

-Du calme Sniff, intervint Kylie.

-Yop, elle a raison. Nous énerver ne résoudra rien.

-Vous en êtes encore à vous disputez pour des broutilles ? fit une voix qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que trop bien.

-TT ! s'écrièrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-Le seul et l'unique ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Boo ! »

Les candidats sourirent au présentateur, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer.

« -Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse tant que vous n'aurez pas remporté le prochain défi…

-Encore un défi ? Ça fait beaucoup, souffla Sniff.

-Celui que nous venons de faire était particulièrement épuisant, confirma Kylie.

-Mais qui vous a dit que c'était un défi ? dit le présentateur, un sourire en coin.

-Comment ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, le défi ne commence que maintenant. Enfin, juste après que je vous aie expliqué en quoi il consiste… Vous êtes prêts à entendre mes explications ? »


	12. Chapter 12

Dans l'épisode précédent, le groupe avait pris un peu de bon temps dans la ville de Toadville. Topi-Taupe leur avait ensuite laissé des indications qu'ils avaient suivi à la lettre pensant qu'une épreuve était en cours. Ils atteignirent le Manoir Boo mais ne purent franchir le portail, Topi-Taupe leur expliqua alors que l'épreuve n'avait pas commencé, mais qu'elle allait débuter peu après. Qui est la Taupe ?

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

12. Peur Bleue

Les candidats regardaient Topi-Taupe, choqués. Comment avaient-ils pu se faire tromper de la sorte ?

« -Je plaisante ! fit la Taupe, rieuse. C'était bel et bien une épreuve ! Vous ajoutez vingt-mille pièces à votre cagnotte. »

Des cris de joie fusèrent de partout, mais lorsque la voix de Topi-Taupe se fit entendre à nouveau, les hurlements cessèrent.

« -Vous auriez pu gagner quarante-mille pièces si vous aviez passé la forêt d'une seule traite, en prenant le bon chemin. Ces vingt-mille autres pièces se sont évaporées dans la nature, malheureusement. Etait-ce l'œuvre de la Taupe ? Je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir par vous-même. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 40 000-20 000=20 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 175 000

Topi-Taupe invita les candidats dans le magnifique manoir. Cette habitation était spacieuse, les murs étaient principalement décorés de portraits à l'effigie de fantômes qui semblaient bouger, ce qui surprit les candidats. Une multitude de Boo vivait dans le bâtiment, on pouvait même en voir glisser sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Les quatre derniers personnages en liste regardaient émerveillés la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux.

« -C'est plein de vie ici ! s'écria Harmonie, joyeuse.

-Quelle ironie…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu parles de fantômes plein de vie… Généralement, les fantômes ne sont pas ce qu'on peu appeler « des vivants », expliqua Kylie.

-Oh, je vois. Vous avez quelque chose à faire en attendant le retour de- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, un cri perçant retentit dans la grande maison. Toady s'amusait à glisser sur la rambarde comme les petits Boo mais n'avait pas pensé que l'atterrissage serait douloureux pour un être matériel.

« -J'ai mal ! fit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Ça t'apprendra à faire le pitre, le réprimanda Sniff.

-T'es vraiment pas malin, dit Harmonie en l'aidant à se relever.

-Si on allait manger ? proposa alors Kylie, changeant radicalement de sujet. »

Ils partirent vers la salle à manger et virent quelque chose d'écrit sur le frigo. Le mot leur était destiné et indiquait qu'ils pouvaient se servir librement. Sniff ouvrit le frigo et le referma rapidement.

« -Laisse-moi deviner… La nourriture est périmée ?

-Non, les fantômes ont des goûts spéciaux, c'est tout… »

On pouvait voir dans le frigo de l'Emmental, du Kiwi, du Yak, de la Limonade et de l'Ice Tea.

« Au moins, ils ont de l'Ice Tea, c'est déjà ça…

-C'est sûr, mais le reste…

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre vous deux ! »

Les candidats mangèrent donc ce qu'ils purent, c'est à dire tout sauf le Yak. Ils sortirent peu après en ayant toujours aussi faim. Ensuite, ils se reposèrent dans le salon, plus précisément dans le canapé prévu à cet effet. Harmonie prit la télécommande du lecteur DVD et appuya sur play sans faire exprès, ce qui démarra instantanément le film. Une image de Taupe fit soudainement son apparition sur l'écran ce qui fit peur à Harmonie.

« -NON ! Dégagez-la s'il vous plaît ! implora t-elle.

-C'est bon, elle va pas te manger…

-Hem, elle est en train de manger.

-Oui, mais n'est pas cannibale non plus…

-Tu marques un point Sniff, dit Toady.

-Hé bien, je ne savais pas que vous aviez aussi peur de mes semblables !

-HIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Non, on n'a pas peur des taupes, c'est juste Harmonie qui est une petite nature…

-Je vois… Puisque vous êtes tous ici, je vais vous convoquer un à un. J'ai…quelques petites questions à vous poser. Sniff, tu viens ? »

...

« -Sniff, je vais te poser une seule et simple question. En qui as-tu le plus confiance ? Donne-moi les noms dans l'ordre s'il te plaît.

-Je pense que je fais le plus confiance à Kylie… Après je dirais Toady puis Harmonie. Mais c'est difficile de donner un ordre, car la seule personne que je pouvais croire jusqu'à maintenant était Francesca.

-Merci. Tu peux demander à Kylie de venir justement ? »

...

« -Oh Kylie, tu es arrivée ! Je voulais savoir à qui tu faisais le plus confiance ? Il me faut les trois noms dans l'ordre que tu veux.

-En premier, je dirais Sniff. Puis Toady et Harmonie. C'est suffisant ?

-Oui oui, tu peux appeler Toady. »

...

« -Salut !

-Quelle entrée fracassante !

-Oui, comme d'habitude ! On voulait me poser une question ?

-En effet, j'aimerais savoir à qui tu fais le plus confiance dans les trois personnes restantes.

-C'est une question difficile parce que je fais confiance à tout le monde !

-Une situation bien normale quand on n'a rien à craindre.

-Je vais commencer par Harmonie, puis Sniff et terminer par Kylie.

-Bien, convoque Harmonie s'il te plaît. »

...

« -C'est moi !

-Harmonie… J'ai besoin que tu me dises en qui tu as le plus confiance.

-En premier Toady, en deuxième Kylie et en troisième Sniff !

-Je vois… Retourne dans la grande salle, j'arrive dans peu de temps. »

...

« -Chers candidats, la prochaine épreuve va commencer ! Toady, entre dans la pièce numéro 1026, Sniff dans la 1028, Kylie dans la 1030 et Harmonie dans la 1032. Bonne chance à tous ! »

...

Dans la chambre numéro 1026, Toady cherchait un indice de la prochaine tâche à accomplir. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher et trouva ce qu'il convoitait au centre de la pièce. Il prit le feuille et la lut.

Mission : S'échapper des quatre pièces.

Concept : Chaque pièce est reliée à une autre par un complexe de vidéo caméra. Le joueur dans la salle 1026 peut voir et entendre le joueur de la chambre 1028, mais ce dernier ne peut que voir celui de la chambre 1026. Il en est de même avec les combinaisons suivantes : 1028/1030 et 1030/1032.

Rôle des joueurs des pièces 1026 à 1030 : Faire passer des informations au joueur de la pièce 1032.

Rôle du joueur de la pièce 1032 : Suivre les indications provenant du joueur de la chambre 1030.

Démarche à suivre pour se libérer :

-Trouver la bille dans le verre sur la table.

-Utiliser la bille dans un distributeur

-Ouvrir la récompense reçue du distributeur

-Se servir de la récompense pour rechercher la clé cachée dans un trou à souris

-Utiliser la clé pour ouvrir un coffre

-Entrer la combinaison à quatre chiffres 0301

-Utiliser le passe partout pour déverrouiller la porte

« -Eh bien, ça promet d'être dur… »

Toady commença par faire des signes devant la caméra pour attirer l'attention de Sniff. Une fois que ce dernier le vit, il agita aussi les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voyait.

...

« -Un verre ? demanda Sniff, légèrement intrigué. »

Toady hocha la tête et lui adressa un signe du pouce.

« -Je dois transmettre l'information ? »

Encore une fois, Toady aquiesça.

« -Eh bien, j'espère que les autres comprendront aussi rapidement que moi… »

Il s'adressa à Kylie en faisant des signes de main puis en imitant quelqu'un en train de boire. Kylie lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Harmonie.

...

« -Il faut que je boive ? demanda Harmonie, incrédule. »

Elle eut pour réponse un hochement positif de tête.

« -Mais il n'y a rien dans le verre. »

Kylie fit semblant de tenir un verre et imita quelqu'un en train de verser le contenu d'une bouteille dans ce même verre. Harmonie prit donc la bouteille de jus d'orange et s'en versa un verre. Elle but, mais rien ne se passa. Elle en fit part à Kylie qui haussa les épaules et demanda quelque chose à Sniff. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kylie imita un verre avec sa main droite et avec sa main gauche, elle fit une main en train de s'engouffrer dedans. Harmonie essaya et trouva la bille. Elle fit un signe à Kylie pour lui dire que tout était okay.

...

L'information parvint jusqu'à Toady. Le champignon savait désormais qu'Harmonie avait en sa possession la bille, il passa donc à l'étape suivante. Il fit comme s'il avait une bille dans les mains, la prit avec deux doigts, la posa quelque part, tourna une molette, s'abaissa et tendit les mains pour récupérer quelque chose.

...

« -Il faut qu'elle mette la bille dans un automate et qu'elle récupère quelque chose ? questionna Sniff. »

Il reçut une réponse négative. Après cette réponse, il réfléchit et demanda si ça pouvait être comme un distributeur à chewing-gum. Toady confirma.

...

Sniff se retourna vers la caméra pour que Kylie puisse le voir. Il fit exactement les mêmes mouvements que Toady et celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle lui demanda ensuite de trouver une autre manière d'expliquer ce qu'Harmonie avait à faire. Sniff prit quelque chose d'invisible, le plaça dans un orifice, tourna la molette, imita quelque chose en train de rouler en spirale, ouvrit ses mains pour récupérer la chose, la porta à sa bouche et mâchouilla.

« -Oh ! Mettre la bille dans un distributeur ! »

Sniff confirma.

...

Harmonie venait de récupérer une main gluante, d'après ce que Toady avait compris. Il réfléchit quelque seconde et commença par se mettre au sol. Il fit une espèce de petite ouverture en partant du sol, prit quelque chose qu'il tenait entre deux doigts, passa la chose dans l'ouverture et tira.

« -J'espère qu'il va comprendre, c'est le truc le plus dur de la liste… »

...

Sniff attendit quelques instants immobile et demanda à Toady ce que voulait dire le premier signe qu'il avait fait. Le champignon imita une souris et le docteur comprit aussitôt.

...

L'information venait de parvenir aux oreilles ou plutôt aux yeux d'Harmonie. Elle s'abaissa, prit la main gluante, et tenta d'attraper quelque chose, mais rien n'arriva. Elle se retourna vers Kylie pour lui demander quoi faire. Une demie-minute plus tard, Kylie lui dit de réessayer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle attrapa la clé et attendit de nouvelles instructions.

...

Toady imita quelqu'un en train de tourner une clé dans quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Sniff était déjà retourné et transmettait l'information à Kylie. Il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention de Sniff en faisant du bruit, il attendit donc qu'il se retourne à nouveau pour lui transmettre le message.

...

Harmonie inséra la clé dans la serrure, sans succès. Elle demanda des explications à Kylie.

...

Kylie demanda à Sniff de demander à Toady ce qu'il entendait par faire tourner la clé.

...

Sniff demanda à Toady et le champignon put enfin terminer en imitant quelqu'un en train d'ouvrir un coffre. Sniff s'excusa et se retourna rapidement vers sa partenaire : Kylie.

...

Harmonie trouva le coffre et l'ouvrit avec la clé, elle se retrouva face à une combinaison digitale à quatre chiffres.

...

Toady utilisa ses doigts pour indiquer le numéro de la combinaison à Sniff. Il fit un rond, leva trois doigts, refit un rond et leva un doigt.

...

Kylie regarda Sniff lui donner les détails de la combinaison. Elle fit un rond, leva trois doigts, fit signe à Harmonie d'attendre puis refit un cercle et leva un doigt.

...

Harmonie rentra la combinaison et vit qu'elle n'était pas bonne. Elle se tourna vers Kylie.

« -La bonne combinaison, c'est bien « 0351 », non ? »

Kylie demanda à Sniff qui lui répondit peu après que la bonne combinaison était « 0301 ». Harmonie entra cette combinaison et trouva une espèce de carte. Quelques temps après, elle la glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte et put sortir. Une fois au dehors, elle dû se souvenir des numéros des pièces dans lesquelles se trouvaient ses amis. Elle ouvrit finalement les bonnes portes et tous sortirent.

/Parloir/

Toady : C'est enfin fini ! Je dois dire que c'était fatiguant… Heureusement que Sniff est intelligent, ça m'a épargné bien des efforts inutiles par contre, il y a eu un peu de cafouillage après… Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais dans la première salle, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé à l'extérieur. Une des deux filles a dû se tromper quelque part. Ah oui ! Quand Sniff ne m'a pas laissé le temps de terminer, j'ai trouvé ça très étrange…

Sniff : Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas trouvé que Toady était étrange… Encore une fois, il a peut être joué soft cette fois-ci pour que je détourne mon attention, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Kylie m'a souvent demandé confirmation pour certains détails tels le numéro de la combinaison, ou encore pour le distributeur. Je trouve qu'elle en a demandé beaucoup, mais ça pourrait très bien être à cause d'Harmonie.

Kylie : J'ai trouvé que Sniff avait bien joué cette fois-ci. Il a même su m'expliquer certains passages que je ne comprenais pas. Il y a juste un moment, ou soit lui, soit Toady s'est précipité car Harmonie m'a tout de suite répondu que ça ne fonctionnait pas… D'ailleurs, elle a mis du temps à comprendre parfois, enfin, c'est Harmonie, quoi.

Harmonie : Être la personne qui devait suivre les consignes alors qu'elle était la dernière à les voir était très difficile… De nombreuses fois je me suis trompée, mais d'autres fois, c'étaient les explications qui étaient mauvaises. Notamment lorsque je devais trouver la bille ou quand je devais ouvrir le coffre avec la clé. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une épreuve très spéciale…

/Parloir/

« -Tiens donc ! Revoilà nos concurrents ! Je vois que vous avez tous réussi à sortir de la salle dans laquelle vous étiez enfermés… Félicitations ! Maintenant, voyons voir combien de pièces vous avez gagnées… Vous aviez une heure pour terminer cette épreuve, avec une marge d'une demie heure. Lorsque Toady est sorti, une heure et deux minutes s'étaient passées… Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pourrez pas gagner la somme de cinquante-mille pièces… Le maximum que vous pourrez gagner désormais est de vingt-mille. »

Les quatre candidats commencèrent à stresser.

« -Le maximum de pièces que vous pouvez gagner est de vingt-mille, et c'est aussi la somme que vous ajoutez à votre cagnotte ! Bravo ! Le fait qu'Harmonie ne se soit pas trompée de pièces lorsqu'elle les a ouvertes avec le passe partout ne vous fait pas perdre d'argent ! »

Les quatre candidats s'enlacèrent, ils venaient de remporter une épreuve à moitié, mais ils l'avaient tout de même remportée !

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 50 000-30 000=20 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 195 000

« -Je suis désolé de gâcher votre joie intense, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à procéder à l'élimination de l'un d'entre vous, ce qui nous donnera les noms de ceux qui auront la chance de participer à la grande finale de cette émission.

-Déjà, se lamenta Harmonie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on a tous une chance de continuer, personne n'a d'exemption, la rassura Toady.

-Et même si tu pars maintenant, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est de participer, continua Kylie.

-Une fois cette aventure terminée, on pourra oublier la Taupe ! Ça nous fera du bien de penser à autre chose, termina Sniff.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! Alors une fois que tout est terminé, on pardonnera à la Taupe ce qu'elle nous a fait endurer ?

-Ça me va, répondirent les trois autres voix.

-Bonne chance à tous ! cria Toady. »

...

1. La Taupe est…

-Un homme

-Une femme

Kylie : Je pense que Sniff n'est pas la Taupe. J'ai beau remuer ça sous tous les angles, la réponse à laquelle je parviens est toujours la même. Sniff ne peut pas être la Taupe. Les deux autres joueurs par contre, sont tous les deux susceptibles de l'être, et le pire, c'est qu'ils font ça d'un naturel… Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, j'espère juste continuer.

Toady : Bon, bah comme la dernière fois, je choisis que la Taupe est une fille ! Bien sûr, ça ne m'empêche pas de choisir des réponses contradictoires…

2. Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Nourrice

-Docteur

-Reporter

-Mage Blanc

Toady : Ce qui est nul dans les réponses comme celles-ci, c'est qu'on n'a pas plusieurs chances… Il n'y a pas de réponses deux en une, c'est très handicapant.

Harmonie : Personnellement, je pense que la Taupe est la Taupe, rien de plus, rien de moins… On est tous plus ou moins suspects dans cette affaire…

3. Au « Club 64 », la Taupe a préféré…

-Rester au bar

-Danser avec les autres

Sniff : Encore une question cinquante-cinquante… C'est soit j'ai bon, soit j'ai tort. Je pense que je vais quand même choisir la deuxième réponse, c'est à dire le groupe dans lequel je n'étais pas.

Kylie : L'ambiance de ce bar est vraiment extra, il faudra qu'un jour j'écrive un article dessus, je vanterai les mérites de ce petit pub. Sérieusement, vous devriez y aller….. Oh, je m'égare ! Revenons-en à l'intitulé de la question.

4. Dans la Forêt Eternelle, la Taupe a t-elle lu une question ?

-Oui

-Non

Toady : Pour répondre à cette question, il faudrait déjà savoir qui a lu quelque chose… Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de réponse… A tout hasard, essayons le oui.

Sniff : On a tous lu une question si je me souviens bien… Mais mes souvenirs de cette période restent flous… Je sais que nous nous sommes trompés, mais c'est tout. Ça s'arrête là.

5. Lorsqu'il fallait prendre une décision concernant le métier de Draka, la Taupe était…

-Sûre qu'elle était une mercenaire

-Sûre qu'elle était une chasseuse de primes

-Indécise

Harmonie : Kylie et moi pensions en effet que c'était une chasseuse de primes, Toady hésitait à cause de nous si je me souviens bien et Sniff a juste écouté la tendance générale. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il pensait qu'elle était une mercenaire. Sniff a semé le doute dans l'esprit de Toady, c'était peut-être fait exprès… Mais encore une fois, il aurait été d'accord avec nous tout de suite s'il avait été la Taupe. A moins qu'il ne l'ait fait exprès ? Oh la la, quel casse-tête…

Sniff : Toute l'ambiguïté de ce jeu réside dans le fait qu'on ne sait pas quelle stratégie la Taupe adopte. Si elle était une machine, elle aurait toujours le même objectif : nous nuire. Mais elle est un être humain, c'est là que l'affaire se complique. Si elle se sent trop suspectée, elle va agir plus discrètement ou rejeter la faute sur les autres.

6. Dans le Manoir Boo, la Taupe est…

-Restée calme

-Tombée la tête la première

Kylie : A ce moment de l'aventure, Harmonie s'est calmée mais Toady prend le relais. Je trouve cela très étrange que cette candidate ait des poussées d'intelligence ainsi que des périodes de maladresse. De mon point de vue, elle est moins crédible que le champignon.

Harmonie : C'était marrant quand Toady s'est cassé la figure ! Enfin, il a dû avoir mal…

7. La Taupe a t-elle mis en route le lecteur DVD ?

-Oui

-Non

Harmonie : Je sais que je ne suis pas la Taupe, il me paraîtrait donc normal que j'entoure la réponse non.

Sniff : Quand j'y repense, je me dis que ce film n'était pas placé là au hasard. Harmonie l'a sans doute activé sans le faire exprès, puis se rendant compte de son erreur, elle a tout de suite pris un air terrifié et nous a demandé de l'éteindre. Si c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé, c'est une bonne manipulatrice…

8. La Taupe est entrée dans la chambre…

-1026

-1028

-1030

-1032

Kylie : Essayer d'analyser cette épreuve est très dur, car on était tous séparé par une barrière plus au moins étroite. Je n'ai aucune idée des agissements de Toady, Toady n'a aucune idée de ce que moi et Harmonie avons fait, Sniff ne sait pas non plus ce qu'a fait exactement Harmonie et Harmonie n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'avaient fait Sniff et Toady.

Toady : Je pense qu'il faut y aller selon nos impressions… Pour moi, Harmonie a fait sa part du boulot dans ce défi, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade ?

9. Fait-on confiance à la Taupe ?

-Oui

-Moyennement

-Non

Harmonie : En quoi on est sensé savoir ça ?

Sniff : Je parie que ça a un rapport avec la question que Topi-Taupe nous a posée ! Mais après, il faut deviner en quoi ça a influencé l'épreuve et c'est une autre histoire…

10. Qui est la Taupe ?

-Toady

-Sniff

-Kylie

-Harmonie

...

Topi-Taupe et les candidats se dirigeaient vers l'ordinateur qui allait comptabiliser leurs points. Tous étaient impatients et réticents à la fois à l'idée de savoir qui allait passer en finale. Bien sûr, l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas les mêmes émotions que le reste du groupe…

« -Vous connaissez le principe, une lumière verte, vous continuez, une lumière rouge vous êtes éliminé. Commençons, j'appelle Toady. »

Le champignon s'avança et attendit patiemment le jugement.

TOADY

…

…

…

VERT

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sniff.

SNIFF

…

…

…

ROUGE

Le verdict était tombé, Sniff devait quitter l'aventure.

« -Sniff, je suis désolé… Il semble que tu sois l'avant-dernière victime de la Taupe.

-La finale va être dure sans toi et ton intelligence, tenta de le réconforter Harmonie.

-C'est vrai, tu vas nous manquer ! Mais bon, on ne va pas tarder à se revoir de toute manière. Prends bien soin de toi pendant ce temps !

-Merci Harmonie, merci Kylie.

-Hé ! J'ai pas eu le temps de préparer un petit mot d'adieu, mais je voulais simplement te dire que c'était cool d'avoir fait tout ce parcours avec toi !

-Merci Toady. Moi aussi j'ai été très content de faire partie de votre équipe, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Topi-Taupe accompagna le candidat éliminé en dehors du manoir Boo où un taxi l'attendait.

« -Eh bien Sniff, on peut dire que tu es arrivé bien loin dans l'aventure !

-C'est bien vrai, d'ailleurs, lorsque j'ai vu tous les participants, je me suis dit que moi, Toady et Harmonie n'avions aucune chance… Ensuite j'aurais placé Kylie, Kamek et Francesca, puis pour la finale, j'aurais pensé à Draka, Tubba Blubba et Goombarrow. Il semblerait que j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne !

-C'est concevable, la plupart du temps la première impression n'est pas la meilleure. J'aimerais connaître tes impressions sur l'émission ?

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire que les candidats sont tous différents les uns des autres et c'est ce qui fait leur charme, j'espère d'ailleurs que nous resterons tous en contact une fois que ça sera terminé. Les épreuves sont variées, j'en ai apprécié beaucoup, plus particulièrement la dernière. Et pour finir le présentateur est très sympathique, malgré ses apparitions soudaines qui vous donnent la chair de poule.

-Haha, désolé ! Enfin, je vois que vous avez aimé participé à cette émission, à bientôt ! »


	13. Chapter 13

Dans l'épisode précédent, nos candidats ont dû participer à une épreuve de mime, grâce au travail collectif, ils réussirent à gagner l'épreuve, mais pas dans son intégralité : ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Puis, lors de l'avant-dernier quiz d'élimination, Sniff eut le moins de bonnes réponses… Son élimination annonce le début d'une grande finale… Qui parmi Harmonie, Kylie et Toady la remportera ? Qui manquera de peu la cagnotte ? Qui est la Taupe ? La dernière étape de nos candidats risque d'être mouvementée !

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

13. Dernier Voyage

Harmonie, Kylie et Toady venaient de se reposer une nuit dans l'hôtel le plus côté de Toadville, c'est frais et dispos qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Ils étaient seuls dans l'hôtel et avaient l'impression de posséder le bâtiment. La perte de Sniff la veille avait remué leurs esprits : s'il n'était pas la Taupe, cela signifiait que l'un d'entre eux y était et ils ne voulaient pas penser à ça… Ils étaient les trois personnages qui se comprenaient le plus, qui discutaient le plus, qui partageaient tout entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas que tout ça soit gâché.

/Parloir/

Toady : Sniff n'étant pas la Taupe, bien que je le savais déjà, cela ne laisse plus qu'une autre possibilité… Harmonie ou Kylie est la Taupe. Ça me déchirerait le cœur d'avoir à faire un choix entre les deux… C'est la dernière ligne droite, je ne dois pas fléchir ! Je vais me comporter comme je me suis toujours comporté : enjoué et optimiste, peu importe ce qui arrivera ! Toujours souriant !

Kylie : Pourquoi a t-il fallu que parmi tous les candidats, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois en finale alors que nous sommes les plus liés ? Même Francesca et Sniff n'étaient pas aussi proches ! J'espère que nos rapports ne changeront pas après l'émission… Pour tout vous dire, ça fait un petit moment que je savais que l'un de nous parviendrait jusqu'à la finale… Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours des doutes, et c'est bien normal. Je me demande ce que nous allons faire maintenant…

Harmonie : Toady ou Kylie ? Toady ou Kylie ? Aaah ! Ça fait déjà quelques heures que je me torture l'esprit avec ça, il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête d'y penser, que je me concentre et que je profite pleinement de ces derniers moments ! Ça fait tout de même un bout de temps que nous sommes tous ensemble quand on y pense… Même si je perds maintenant, je garderais un très bon souvenir de cette aventure qui m'aura permis de rencontrer huit personnes formidables.

/Parloir/

« -Allez Harmonie, dis bonjour à la caméra !

-Salut la caméra !

-Mais non, je voulais simplement que tu dises bonjour, enfin… J'ai une question pour vous deux, dit la Koopa, Qui est la Taupe d'après-vous ? »

Toady pointa du doigt Harmonie et Harmonie le pointa du doigt, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, puis, se reprenant, dirigèrent leur index vers Kylie.

« -Mon dieu, je suis démasquée ! s'écria cette dernière.

-Avoue que nous sommes plutôt forts pour deviner les choses, non ?

-Bon, si on jouait à un jeu ? proposa Harmonie. »

...

Question 1 : Es-tu la Taupe ? (Dis oui et explique pourquoi.)

Kylie : Je suis la Taupe car le métier de journaliste nous apprend à être une fouine et à nous infiltrer, on nous apprend la discrétion et l'art de ruser. Je suis qualifiée pour faire ce travail car j'ai saboté quelques épreuves et le doute plane sur moi.

Harmonie : Je suis la Taupe car je suis blonde et stupide. La Taupe doit être quelqu'un qui n'attire pas les suspicions pour les autres. En me faisant continuellement remarquer je m'assure une sécurité quasiment parfaite.

Toady : Je suis la Taupe car je suis plein de ressources et la Taupe doit pouvoir retomber sur ses pieds à chaque attaque. Je sais m'adapter à toutes les situations et j'ai effacé de nombreux indices. N'oublions pas que de nombreuses épreuves ont été perdues par ma faute.

...

Question 2 : Es-tu la Taupe ? (Dis non et explique pourquoi.)

Kylie : Je ne suis pas la Taupe car si je me souviens bien, je n'ai jamais été suspicieuse ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours agi pour le bien de l'équipe et j'ai grandement participé à la victoire de certaines épreuves. J'ai souvent mené l'équipe à la victoire, et elle m'a remercié.

Harmonie : Je ne suis pas la Taupe car ça serait vraiment trop gros. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi vive d'esprit que Francesca, mais il me semble que de nombreuses personnes ont dû voter pour moi et être éliminées. On ne peut pas se baser que sur des impressions dans ce jeu…

Toady : Je ne suis pas la Taupe car je suis trop naturel. J'agis selon mes envies, je suis mes instincts, je suis tranquille et je ne me pose pas de questions. La Taupe doit être une personne stressée car elle doit saccager le jeu sans se faire prendre et accuser subtilement les autres.

...

Question 3 : Que va faire la Taupe pour cette dernière partie ?

Kylie : Je pense que la Taupe va tenter de faire douter les autres joueurs. Elle va sûrement les aider un peu mais va être fourbe… Elle va détourner l'attention d'elle-même.

Harmonie : Pour moi, la Taupe va tenter le tout pour le tout et saccager nos efforts. Cette dernière partie du jeu ne va pas être facile pour elle car nous avons déjà notre coupable en tête…

Toady : La Taupe va peut-être tenter de nous faire gagner les défis… A mon avis, elle va se faire discrète, mais bon, j'en sais rien après tout…

...

Question 4 : Que vas-tu faire une fois que le jeu sera terminé ?

Kylie : Je retournerai travailler pour un journal ou je monterai ma propre boîte… En travaillant j'aurai toujours à l'esprit cette formidable aventure !

Harmonie : Je pense que j'irai voir les Luma pour leur conter mes aventures dans ce show télévisé. Je garderai toujours en moi ces souvenirs…

Toady : Une fois le jeu terminé, je pense que je cesserai pendant un moment mes voyages et que je prêterai un peu plus attention au Royaume Arc-En-Ciel dont je suis le souverain.

...

Question 5 : Que feras-tu si tu gagnes l'argent ?

Kylie : J'en donnerais une part à des associations caritatives et je ferais une grande fête où j'inviterais tous les candidats de cette émission, Topi-Taupe et toutes les personnes qui sont derrière cet impressionnant projet.

Harmonie : Premièrement, j'en userais pour agrandir mon observatoire pour qu'il puisse accueillir plus de Luma orphelins ou non, et j'installerais un Tuyau Warp pour le relier au Royaume Champignon.

Toady : J'ai déjà assez d'argent comme ça, donc j'utiliserais cette somme pour rendre heureux les gens. Je commencerais par organiser une grande fête, puis je distribuerais l'argent restant aux autres candidats qui en feront ce qu'ils en voudront.

...

Topi-Taupe venait de demander nos candidats à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, ils se rendirent donc à destination et commencèrent à attendre le guide. Quelques minutes après, il arriva et les salua.

« -Bonjour à tous ! Prêts pour la dernière étape de cette formidable aventure ? dit-il dans un sourire.

-Plus que prête, répondit Harmonie, Je me sens prête à gravir des montagnes !

-Haha, c'est bien, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas au programme !

-Je suis sûre qu'on va avoir droit à un truc bien tordu, pensa à voix haute Kylie.

-A mon avis on va terminer par un truc au concept assez simple.

-Simple ou pas, c'est à vous de voir Toady. Vous devrez atteindre ma localisation, qui vous sera inconnue, en triomphant des épreuves qui vous donneront droit à des indices qui vous aideront. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été clair, là…

-Si si, continuez.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de participer aux mini-épreuves, mais les passer ne vous aidera pas à me trouver. Vous n'aurez qu'une heure pour atteindre le lieu ou je me trouve, si vous gagner des épreuves, vous pourrez ajouter du temps à votre chronomètre. Bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à avoir quelque chose qui puisse vous donner une quelconque notion de temps… A la clé de ce challenge, il y a cinquante mille pièces… Essayez de ne pas être distraits par la Taupe et soyez efficace. Jouez avec sagesse et réussissez ce défi pour terminer sur une bonne impression ! »

Sur ce, il leur donna une enveloppe de couleur bleue et partit à bord de son véhicule, les laissant avec quelques paroles d'encouragement.

« -Wow, il est vraiment parti, s'étonna Toady.

-Oui, maintenant nous sommes seuls, déclara Harmonie.

-Bon, on ouvre l'enveloppe ? suggéra la troisième candidate.

-C'est vrai, l'épreuve doit déjà avoir commencé ! »

Harmonie se hâta d'ouvrir la lettre et la lit à haute voix.

« -On doit trouver notre voiture !

-C'est bien, commença Toady, mais même si on trouve notre voiture, on ne pourra pas s'en servir !

-Oui, il nous manquerait les clés… Il n'y a rien d'écrit à ce sujet Harmonie ?

-Hé bien… Nous avons des instructions nous disant de ne pas nous salir sans quoi on aura une pénalité de cinq minutes… Je ne comprends pas vraiment le but de cette lettre, mais bon…

-Moi non plus…

-C'est simple, dit alors Kylie.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Regardez là-bas, fit-elle en désignant un monticule noir, vous ne voyez pas quelque chose qui ressemble à un amas de charbon ? Je propose qu'on aille voir ! »

Toady et Harmonie suivirent Kylie et s'approchèrent du charbon pour découvrir qu'une bouteille avait été placé non loin du sommet. Toady proposa de s'attacher à la grue qui était juste à côté pour pouvoir atteindre son but. Kylie prit donc les commandes de l'appareil, guidée par Harmonie.

« -Harmonie, comment dois-je manœuvrer cet engin ?

-A droite… Encore à droite, stop ! Maintenant monte, monte, monte encore, tu as de la marge. Voilà, c'est bon. Avance…avance… Sto- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Toady venait de s'enfoncer dans la montagne noire.

/Parloir/

Harmonie : Heu… J'imagine que c'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas été assez réactive… Enfin, Kylie aurait pu prévoir le coup.

Toady : Le coupable me le paiera, soyez-en sûrs !

/Parloir/

Temps restant : 52 minutes.

« -Continuons, dit alors Kylie, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

-Comment va t-on trouver notre voiture ? demanda Harmonie.

-Aussi simplement que ça, lui répondit le champignon en appuyant sur un bouton de la clé. »

Ils entendirent un cliquetis puis un flash émana d'une voiture. Sa plaque d'immatriculation était la suivante : MELKOT. Les candidats débattirent ensuite pour savoir qui devrait conduire.

« -Il faudrait déjà savoir qui a son permis…

-Je l'ai, répondit Toady, sûr de lui.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure conductrice que le monde ait jamais connue.

-Erf… Je ne veux pas paraître méchante Harmonie, mais je préfère que ça soit Toady qui conduise…

-Quelqu'un saurait où on doit aller ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Harmonie. Regardez, il n'y a rien d'autre que cette brochure dans la voiture, c'est peut-être un indice ? »

Silence Total.

« -Hé bien, tout peut arriver dans cette émission, Harmonie a eu une idée géniale, s'esclaffa Kylie.

-Hé ! TOADY ! Pourquoi tu ris au lieu de me défendre ?

-Désolé, ce sont les nerfs qui craquent, tu comprends ? »

La brochure indiquait un petit parc d'amusement situé près du Village Koopa. Toady tourna la clé et commença à conduire. Le petit groupe suivant les indications de Kylie et Harmonie.

...

Temps Restant : 45 minutes.

Les trois derniers concurrents descendirent rapidement de la voiture rose et coururent vers l'endroit qui leur paraissait être le plus propice au jeu, c'est à dire celui indiqué par un panneau : LA TAUPE. Ils rencontrèrent un Toad qui animait le stand.

« -Bonjour, vous êtes les participants au jeu télévisé ?

-Oui, c'est bien nous, répondit Harmonie haletante. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-C'est très simple, vous devez me dire qu'elle bague est une fausse, et laquelle est une vraie. Nous détruirons la bague que vous avez dite fausse, et si c'était la bonne, vous devrez rembourser sa valeur. »

L'une des bagues était en argent, l'autre en or, Kylie les inspecta de plus près et ne vit rien de particulier. Harmonie prit leur référence et Toady tenta de faire rentrer leur image dans sa tête. Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire une promenade pour se changer les idées et pour éclaircir les choses…

« -Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit finalement Kylie. Si l'on choisit une bague au hasard et que l'on perd, nous devrons payer, aller…mille pièces tout au plus ? Mais nous aurons l'indice et nous pourrons continuer notre quête ! Au lieu d'attendre à ne rien faire, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaut mieux faire un choix ? Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera des indices ici de toute manière…

-Et si les indices n'étaient pas présents dans ce parc, mais ailleurs ? S'ils étaient sur la route, par exemple ?

-Toi, tu as quelque chose en tête, fit le champignon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai vu une boutique en chemin, elle s'appelait « Silver Ring ». Si on traduit, ça donne « Bague argentée ».

-J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir être attentif au moindre indice lors de cette épreuve, murmura le champignon. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : J'ai trouvé ça plutôt étrange qu'Harmonie, qui est souvent la dernière au courant de ce qui se passe, se soit souvenue miraculeusement d'une boutique de bijou… Je veux dire par là, comment pouvait-elle savoir que ce détail était vital et qu'il fallait s'en souvenir ? Il y a deux possibilités de réponses : un, elle avait déjà été mise au courant auquel cas elle est la Taupe, ou deux, elle a un très bon sens de l'observation et une bonne mémoire, dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas participé au second défi…

/Parloir/

Le petit groupe retourna donc au stand du Toad qui faisait apparemment partie de la production.

« -Vous revoilà, vous avez fait votre choix ?

-Harmonie, on te laisse choisir, dit alors Kylie.

-Je dis que la bague en or est fausse, celle en argent est vraie.

-Nous allons voir cela… »

Le Toad prit un marteau et l'abattit sur la bague en or. En se brisant, elle libéra un liquide vert, signifiant que les trois finalistes avaient fait le bon choix.

« -On a réussi ! cria Toady.

-Et je vous en félicite ! Laissez-moi vous remettre votre prochain indice et ajouter quinze minutes à votre chronomètre. »

Temps Restant : 53 minutes.

« -Dépêchons-nous de retourner à la voiture, ordonna Kylie, on ouvrira l'enveloppe après ! »

Ils se hâtèrent en dehors du parc d'attraction et cherchèrent leur voiture sur le parking.

« -Qui a les clés ?

-Quelle question ! C'est forcément toi, tu as conduit tout à l'heure, lui répondit vivement Harmonie.

-Peut-être, mais je ne les ai pas en ma possession…

-Quelqu'un se souvient du numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation ?

-Non.

-Pareil.

-Vous êtes complètement inutiles ! Bon, commençons les recherches ! »

C'est ainsi que les trois candidats se mirent à rechercher leur voiture rose, parviendront-ils à la retrouver avant que le chronomètre n'atteigne zéro seconde ?


	14. Chapter 14

Dans l'épisode précédent, nos héros venaient d'entrer dans la phase terminale du jeu, la dernière épreuve venait de débuter. Kylie, Toady et Harmonie avaient une heure pour découvrir le lieu où Topi-Taupe les attendait, ils avaient déjà récupéré la clé de leur véhicule ainsi que leur premier indice. Malheureusement, ils avaient égaré les clés et il ne leur restait plus que cinquante trois minutes… Parviendront-ils à atteindre Topi-Taupe à temps ?

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

14. Sur le Fil

Harmonie se concentrait davantage sur la recherche de la plaque d'immatriculation tandis que Kylie et Toady cherchait une voiture de couleur rose. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Koopa fit signe à ses amis de venir : elle venait de retrouver la voiture qu'ils avaient égarée.

« -C'est super, commença un Toady très enjoué, avant d'être coupé par Kylie.

-Oui, c'est super, mais nous avons perdu de précieuses minutes…

-Sans oublier que nous devons encore trouver un moyen de retourner dans la voiture… Les clés sont apparemment restées à l'intérieur.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est problématique… Peut-être que si on perçait un trou dans le toit, on pourrait passer au travers et reprendre nos places ?

-J'imagine que tu sais déjà où te procurer une scie à métaux, non ? demanda Kylie en souriant.

-Non. Mais il y a une autre solution.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est très simple Harmonie : on brise une vitre et on ouvre la voiture de l'intérieur !

-C'est trop risqué ! s'emporta la princesse. On pourrait se blesser ! »

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour argumenter : la vitre venait d'être brisée et ses deux compagnons étaient entrés dans la voiture rose.

/Parloir/

Harmonie : Je continue de penser que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que nous ayons faite jusqu'à maintenant. Franchement, on aurait pu appeler un serrurier pour qu'il nous dépanne !

/Parloir/

« -Allez, entre !

-Voyons cet indice maintenant ! Avec un peu de chance, on pourra y arriver à temps !

-La chance sert moyennement dans ces situations là… Bon, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Harmonie.

-On dirait l'image d'un parc d'amusement et des tickets… Hé, mais c'est celui que nous venons de quitter ! Alors, il n'y a pas d'indices ?

-Réfléchissons, fit Kylie, il doit forcément y avoir un indice sur notre prochaine destination…

-C'est pour quoi les tickets d'entrée ? lança Toady sur un ton désinvolte.

-Quelle question, c'est forcément pour- Attends une minute, tu as raison ! Dirigeons-nous vers le village Goomba, ces tickets sont en fait des places pour une randonnée !

-Here we go ! cria Harmonie. »

/Parloir/

Kylie : Ça a vraiment été une remarque très intelligente de la part de Toady. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pensé que les tickets allaient de paire avec l'image, et donc ce serait trompé. Mais lui n'est pas tombé dans le piège, il est vraiment plus utile qu'il ne le pense.

/Parloir/

...

Temps restant : 32 minutes.

Le petit groupe venait de garer la voiture sur une place de parking et sortait désormais en hâte du véhicule pour se diriger vers la maison la plus proche. Après avoir posé plusieurs questions, ils retournèrent dehors et suivirent le chemin menant à la forêt. Là-bas, ils virent un Goomba portant une chemise verte et un chapeau assorti. Il leur fit signe et les trois finalistes partirent le voir.

« -Bonjour ! Vous êtes les participants du jeu télévisé ?

-Oui, répondit Harmonie.

-Oh, vous venez donc pour le défi, je vois. Voyez-vous, vous devez tailler un bûche de bois pour qu'elle ressemble à une Taupe, vous avez droit à plusieurs objets coupant mais un seul parmi vous aura le droit de participer.

-Je ne veux pas le faire, dit Kylie. Ça m'a l'air bien trop dur.

-Pareil pour moi.

-Okay, se résigna le champignon, je le ferai.

-J'oubliais de vous dire que ça sera une course. Vous contre moi.

-Ça s'annonce plus difficile que prévu…

-Crois-en mon expérience, lui murmura Kylie, c'est toujours comme ça… »

Toady commença à tailler le bois, mais ce défi lui semblait insurmontable : seule la hache lui paraissait utile, mais elle n'était pas très efficace pour donner une forme aux objets. Il utilisa ensuite un couteau sans succès et regarda le travail du Goomba avancer à une vitesse folle (alors qu'il n'avait pas de mains…) et retourna au travail dépité. Harmonie et Kylie l'encourageaient et discutaient par la même occasion. Dix minutes plus tard, le Toad était battu à plate couture par le Goomba.

/Parloir/

Toady : J'ai vraiment été très déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à tailler le bois… Encore une fois je me suis montré inutile…

Harmonie : On n'a pas été très gentille de laisser Toady faire tout le boulot… Mais bon, ça fait partie du jeu, et ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout… Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons toujours atteindre l'arrivée à temps !

Kylie : Dommage qu'on ait perdu, mais je repars tout de même avec un souvenir !

/Parloir/

« -Désolé pour toi. Tu aurais dû faire un petit peu plus attention aux instruments qui t'étaient proposés…

-Allez, fais pas la tête, il nous reste toujours du temps, le consola Harmonie.

-Tenez mademoiselle, fit le Goomba en tendant à Kylie la Taupe récemment taillée.

-Merci beaucoup ! le remercia Kylie.

-Oh non, il ne nous reste que dix-neuf minutes ! s'écria Toady.

-J'imagine qu'il est temps de se presser, mais regardons d'abord l'indice qui nous a été donné… « L'endroit où vit la Taupe ? », fit Harmonie, une étrange expression posée sur le visage. Comment pourrions-nous le savoir ?

-Je ne pense pas que cette énigme parle de nos maisons… Dans quoi vit généralement une taupe ?

-Donc un trou, non ? suggéra Harmonie.

-Oui, mais elle vit plus généralement dans un terrier, les informa Kylie.

-Heu… Sans couloir être vexant, je ne suis pas sûr que cela nous aide beaucoup, tenta le petit champignon.

-Reprenons la carte que nous avons trouvé tout à l'heure dans la voiture, proposa Kylie.

-Il y avait une carte dans la voiture ? demanda une Harmonie étonnée.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'a trouvée, dit Toady d'un ton sarcastique.

-Cherchons quelque chose qui commence par terrier…

-Si on est logique, ça ne peut pas être au Ravin Ventu, déclara alors Harmonie. On pourrait aussi rayer le Village Goomba et ses environs.

-C'est pas bête, dit Kylie dans un sourire.

-Je l'ai ! cria Toady. C'est une taverne située dans le village de Frissonville ! »

Les trois candidats restants se précipitèrent dans leur voiture et Toady prit le volant pour les conduire à Frissonville.

...

Temps restant : 5 minutes.

Le temps leur manquait, les candidats se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la taverne et s'adressèrent au barman qui les conduisit à l'extérieur. Il leur indiqua un chemin qu'il devaient suivre et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un pingouin portant une écharpe bleue marine.

« -Bienvenue. Je vais vous demander de trouver la solution à cette énigme : un Toad et un robot à l'effigie d'un Toad sont suspendus à une corde en haut d'une montagne. Vous devez déterminer qui est le vrai et le sauver en ne posant qu'une seule question. Le vrai Toad dit toujours la vérité tandis que l'imposteur ment toujours. Quelle question devez-vous poser pour être sûr de sauver le vrai ?

-Oh non, pas cette énigme, gémit Toady.

-Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très douée non plus en énigme, s'excusa Harmonie.

-Okay, j'ai compris, je m'en charge. »

...

Temps restant : 2 minutes 37

« -Je pense que je l'ai ! s'écria Kylie.

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis… Voilà ma réponse : « Que dirait l'autre Toad si je lui demandais lequel des deux est le vrai ? ». Admettons que le faux Toad soit le Toad numéro un. Il ment tout le temps, donc il répondrait que le Toad numéro deux, le vrai, dirait que le vrai Toad est lui-même, soit le Toad un. Le second Toad, ne mentant pas, répondrait que le vrai Toad est le Toad un, car c'est ce que le menteur dirait. Au final, les deux Toad pointant dans la direction du premier, on saurait que le premier est le faux et le second le vrai.

-Oh la la, ma tête, se plaignit Harmonie.

-Ne m'en parle pas, fit Toady dans un soupir…

-Ben quoi ? C'est juste de la logique après tout…

-J'ai rien compris du tout ! s'écrièrent en chœur ses deux coéquipiers.

-Vous manquez de matière grise, murmura une Kylie exaspérée.

-Félicitations ! Vous êtes vraiment intelligente ! Vous gagnez dix minutes de temps supplémentaire ainsi que votre destination finale qui est le château de la princesse Peach Toadstool !

-Youhou ! cria Toady, visiblement ravi par cette nouvelle. Dépêchons-nous d'y aller, même si nous n'aurons pas trop de problèmes de temps ! »

/Parloir/

Toady : Kylie est vraiment extraordinaire ! Jamais je n'aurais pu trouvé la réponse à cette énigme seul… Grâce à elle, on va remporter la dernière épreuve les doigts dans le nez ! Enfin, façon de parler, ne vous méprenez pas à mon sujet.

Harmonie : J'ai beau retourner le problème sous tous les sens, je ne comprends pas en quoi cette question peut sauver la vie d'un Toad… Tout ça m'a épuisée, même si je n'ai pas réellement agi.

Kylie : J'adorais les énigmes quand j'étais plus jeune et j'arrivais même à répondre aux plus difficiles d'entre elles ! Ce jeu m'a redonné le goût de l'intrigue, j'espère que je serais aussi bonne qu'avant !

/Parloir/

...

Temps restant : 4 minutes 22

Les candidats venaient à peine de poser un pied à terre qu'il furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ils se joignirent à la foule et exprimèrent leur joie : la dernière épreuve était terminée et venait d'être remportée…

« -Oh oh ! Vous avez réussi ! Bravo ! les félicita Topi-Taupe. Vous ajoutez donc la somme de cinquante mille pièces à votre cagnotte qui sera remportée par le vainqueur ! »

Pièces gagnées : 50 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 245 000

« -Deux-cent quarante cinq mille pièces ! C'est une somme énorme, cria Toady visiblement très enjoué.

-Plutôt, oui ! Jamais je n'ai vu une somme de ce genre, fit une Kylie toute aussi étonnée.

-C'est vraiment super cool, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Bien sûr que c'est cool, mais une seule personne ici pourra en bénéficier…

-En parlant de la personne qui bénéficiera de la somme, reprit Topi-Taupe, elle devra attendre un peu, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour profiter de la beauté du château. Sur ce, je vous laisse ! »

Le présentateur laissa les trois finalistes en plan et ceux-ci entreprirent de visiter le château. Ils regardèrent la cuisine, partirent rapidement pour la pièce qui servait aux jeux et s'enfuirent car ils s'étaient trompés et étaient arrivés dans la bibliothèque.

/Parloir/

Toady : Ce jeu m'aura laissé quelques séquelles indélébiles…

Harmonie : NON AUX LIVRES !

Kylie : Ils sont incorrigibles…

/Parloir/

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le balcon du château et restèrent ainsi à admirer la vue.

« -C'est toujours aussi beau ici, s'émerveilla Toady.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais venue.

-C'était pas une question, répliqua le champignon en riant.

-Je me demande quand même comment tu fais Harmonie… On sait tous que tu n'es pas très douée, mais là, tu ne comprends quasiment rien du tout !

-J'imagine que c'est un don naturel, répondit la blonde.

-Tu parles d'un don !

-Oui, bon, ça va… C'est pas drôle !

-Tout dépend du point de vue.

-Bien joué ma chère Kylie !

-Merci. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter jusqu'à ce que Topi-Taupe les appelle un à un dans un bureau. Il leur demanda à tous la même chose. Une chose qui allait pouvoir changer le cours du jeu si un candidat cupide venait à se dévoiler.

« -Voilà Kylie, assis-toi, je te prie. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Sur cette table se trouve un journal. Celui de la Taupe pour être plus précis. Combien de pièces échangerais-tu contre la lecture de ce livre ?

-Je pense que je n'en échangerai pas. Je suis absolument certaine que les deux autres répondront la même chose pour que nous soyons tous sur un même pied d'égalité lors du quiz final.

-Je vois, c'est très fair-play de votre part. »

...

« -Toady, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Sur la table devant toi se trouve le journal de la Taupe. En échange d'un sacrifice de petites pièces, tu pourrais le lire, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Non, on va pas devenir déloyaux en étant si proches du but.

-C'est très noble… »

...

« -Harmonie, comme tu dois t'en douter, je t'ai appelée pour la même raison que tes deux autres compagnons. Sur cette table repose le journal de la Taupe…

-…et vous me proposez un marché pour acquérir ce livre ?

-Exactement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-L'offre est alléchante, mais malheureusement, je ne souhaite pas trahir leur confiance, je suis sûre qu'ils ont eux aussi refusé l'offre.

-Une intention louable… »

...

« -Vous avez tous les trois refusé de regarder le journal de la Taupe pour conserver un peu d'égalité dans cette dernière phase de jeu.

-Youpi, j'en étais sûr !

-Je n'en doute pas un seul moment. Mais voilà, nous allons procéder à l'élimination de la dernière victime de la Taupe… Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au Cap Koopa. »

...

Topi-Taupe emmena les candidats sur un bateau qui descendait le Fleuve Koopa situé près du Cap Koopa.

« -La dernière personne sera éliminée ici… Si nous avons choisi cet endroit, c'est pour une raison symbolique. Le fleuve représente le début et la fin de la vie. Pour notre part, il représente le début du jeu avec l'épreuve du canoë, et la fin du jeu, hé bien… Vous la découvrirez en bas… Vous prendrez le Quiz tous les trois à la fois, mais dans des cabines différentes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin ! »

...

1. La Taupe est…

-Un homme

-Une femme

Toady : Comme pour toutes les autres fois, je vais répondre que la Taupe est une femme… De toute façon, ça ne peut être que ça, étant donné qu'il n'en reste plus que deux.

2. Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Mercenaire

-Avocate

-Athlète

-Nourrice

-Sorcier

-Docteur

-Reporter

-Mage Blanc

-Critique Culinaire

Harmonie : Oh non ! Ils remettent tous les choix de proposition que nous avions auparavant ! Pas que ça soit gênant pour cette question, mais ça risque d'être ardu pour d'autres…

Kylie : Ingénieux ce système, je pense que ça sera vraiment le quiz le plus difficile de toute cette émission…

3. La Taupe est-elle arrivée accompagnée au début de l'émission ?

-Oui

-Non

Toady : Ces questions sont folles ! On ne pourra jamais savoir qui est arrivé en compagnie de qui !

Harmonie : Je pense qu'on devra miser sur le hasard pour la plupart des questions qui vont nous être posées…

4. La Taupe est-elle une écrivain ?

-Oui

-Non

Kylie : La réponse à cette question ne fait aucun doute ! Elle ne l'est définitivement pas, il suffit de voir la tête des deux autres énergumènes quand on prononce le mot livre…

Harmonie : Je reste sans voix… Comment on pourrait le savoir ? . . . Maintenant que j'y pense, seuls Sniff et Francesca avaient les capacités intellectuelles suffisantes pour écrire un livre.

Toady : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître la réponse à cette question sans savoir ce qu'elle est…

5. Lors du défi de recherche d'indice, soit le troisième, la Taupe est arrivée…

-A temps

-En retard

Toady : Si je me souviens bien, Harmonie et moi sommes arrivés en retard, mais je sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé du côté de Kylie…

Harmonie : Je suis arrivée en retard avec Draka… Kylie est arrivée à temps et Toady est arrivé pile à l'heure par un heureux jeu de circonstances.

6. Dans l'épreuve d'orientation, la Taupe a t-elle atteint l'hôtel à temps ?

-Oui

-Non

Kylie : Certaines questions nécessitent d'avoir de la mémoire, car nous aurions pu tous les trois être en retard comme nous aurions pu tous les trois être arrivés en avance. Je pense que la Taupe est arrivée à temps car Harmonie et moi étions les premières et qu'il y a eu un sabotage au niveau de l'hélicoptère mais que c'est le bateau qui n'est pas arrivé à temps… Enfin, je crois.

7. La Taupe a t-elle gagné une exemption ?

-Oui

-Non

Kylie : Je suis certaine d'en avoir eu une, tout comme Harmonie, mais la réponse m'échappe à propos de Toady.

Toady : On en a eu une tous les trois, j'en suis certain.

Harmonie : On pourrait croire à une question piège, mais on en a eu une tous les trois, donc ça peut aller.

8. Pendant la traversée pour l'île des Yoshi, la Taupe a passé son temps…

-Dans les salles de jeu

-Dans la piscine

Harmonie : Draka était avec nous en train de se baigner, pour une fois elle ne se moquait pas de moi… Enfin, je crois.

9. La Taupe a t-elle ouvert sa boîte bleue ?

-Oui

-Non

-Sans le faire exprès

Kylie : Ça se complique pour cette question. Je ne sais moi-même plus ce que j'ai fait. Si je me souviens bien, Toady avait dû faire quelque chose avec la boîte qui l'a amenée vers une exemption. En y repensant, c'était vraiment louche.

10. Lors du défi du nettoyage, en quelle position la Taupe est-elle arrivée aux portes de la maison ?

-En première position

-En second position

-La Taupe était déjà à l'intérieur de la maison

Toady : Voyons voir… C'était quelle épreuve déjà ?

Harmonie : Toady et Goombarrow devaient amasser des tampons, et Toady a laissé s'échapper Boshi… A moins que ce soit Goombarrow qui l'ait perdu de vue… C'était il y a peu, et pourtant, je ne m'en souviens plus…

11. Dans le manoir de Lord Elbow, durant les dépositions, la Taupe…

-Est restée de marbre

-A souri nerveusement

-A sué à grosses gouttes

Harmonie : Sur ce point là, je suis catégorique, je n'ai jamais vu d'énormes gouttes perler sur le visage des candidats. Quand on y pense, la Taupe n'a pas pu avoir de tic nerveux, parce qu'elle a l'habitude du stress…

Toady : Ça ne me paraîtrait pas très logique que la Taupe ait réagi bizarrement, mais en agissant sur notre mental, elle a très bien pu nous faire perdre le défi…

12. Après avoir atteint l'hôtel situé dans la capitale de Sarasaland, la Taupe a pris la chambre numéro…

-519

-521

-523

-525

Toady : Je n'ai jamais été très doué en mathématiques… Oups, c'est pas le sujet ! Bon, hem, euh… Me voilà tout embrouillé avec l'arrivée de ces chiffres ! Comment pourrais-je me souvenir du numéro de ma chambre ? Je me souviens juste que je la partageais avec Kylie, mais c'est tout.

Kylie : J'avais la chambre numéro 525 et j'étais avec Toady. Harmonie avait la chambre numéro 521. Ça m'a quand même servi de prendre des notes de tout ce que j'ai fait dans un carnet ! Il m'a suffit de le relire et des souvenirs me sont revenus à vitesse grand V.

13. Lors de l'épreuve des défis, la Taupe devait…

-Chanter devant une foule

-Se promener enduite de glace

-Avoir 50% de bonnes réponses à un test littéraire

-Les trois propositions précédentes à la fois

-Se reposer

Kylie : Les autres m'ont permis de ne pas participer à l'épreuve pour que je puisse me reposer. En y repensant maintenant, j'ai vraiment été chanceuse, parce que l'épreuve était loin d'être plaisante… Néanmoins, il n'y a eu aucun sabotage.

14. Lorsque Goombarrow a été éliminé, la Taupe est passée…

-En premier

-En deuxième

-En troisième

-En quatrième

-En cinquième

-En sixième

Kylie : Lors de cette élimination, Goombarrow savait déjà qu'il allait partir car les cinq candidats précédents avaient vu la lumière verte s'afficher sur l'écran… Je peux déjà enlever la dernière réponse pour mon choix finale.

Toady : Dans ces cas-là, il ne faut pas se fatiguer et laisser le hasard décider à sa place.

15. Pendant le repas du train de Picadilly Hills, qu'a mangé la Taupe ?

-Coquille Saint-Jacques

-Homard

-Salade de Thon

-Aile de Raie

-Menu Enfant

Harmonie : Je sais que j'ai mangé de la salade ! Je mange quasiment toujours de la salade car je suis végétarienne. Mais vous savez, quand on est végétarien, on peut quand même se nourrir avec du poisson et des œufs.

16. Lors de l'épreuve du mime, la Taupe est rentrée dans la pièce…

-1026

-1028

-1030

-1032

Toady : Nous avons réussi à gagner cette épreuve, mais on a quand même perdu la somme de trente mille pièces pour quelques minutes de retard. Je pense que la Taupe était au courant pour la limite de temps et je suppose qu'elle nous a délibérément fait perdre du temps pour parvenir à ses fins.

17. Quand la question : « Quelle stratégie la Taupe va t-elle adopter ? » a été posée, qu'a répondu la Taupe ?

-La Taupe va semer le doute dans les esprits

-La Taupe va aider les candidats

-La Taupe va tout saboter

Kylie : J'aimais bien cette question de pure spéculation, c'est toujours amusant de s'amuser à deviner qui est le coupable et ce qu'il va faire. Ça me manquera beaucoup quand tout ceci sera fini…

18. Lorsque les candidats cherchaient la clé, quel rôle a joué la rôle dans l'obtention de l'objet convoité ?

-Elle dirigeait la grue

-Elle donnait les instructions

-Elle tentait d'attraper la clé

Toady : Je me souviens de cette partie de la dernière épreuve… C'était humiliant… Enfin, elles ne l'avaient pas fait exprès !

19. La Taupe a t-elle participé à un mini-défi en solo lors de la dernière épreuve ?

-Oui

-Non

Harmonie : Je sais bien que je n'ai pas fait d'épreuve en solo, mais grâce à moi, on a pu franchir la première étape !

Toady : J'ai peut-être échoué dans mon défi, mais j'ai eu l'honneur de participer…et de me vautrer, amis chut, faut pas le dire !

Kylie : J'ai eu droit à mon moment de gloire lors de cette épreuve. Je nous ai tout de même bien sauvé la mise !

20. Qui est la Taupe ?

-Toady

-Kylie

-Harmonie

...

« -Nous voici arrivés au terme d'une magnifique aventure… Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui y ont investi du temps et ont permis sa réalisation. Maintenant, je me tourne vers vous, les six candidats déchus. Qui va gagner et qui est la Taupe ? Dites-nous tout maintenant ! »


	15. Chapter 15

Dans l'épisode précédent, Kylie, Toady et Harmonie étaient parvenus à la fin de leur périple en ajoutant la coquette somme de 50 000 pièces à la cagnotte totale. Le ou la gagnante remportera donc 245 000 pièces. Le dernier quiz venait d'être terminé par les trois finalistes annonçant la fin du jeu. Le destin des candidats est scellé, mais avant de découvrir ce qui les attend, les six autres candidats vont nous faire part de leurs suspicions…

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kamek**

Nom : Koopeace

Date de Naissance : 23/05

Métier : Sorcier

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

**Prénom : Tubba**

Nom : Blubba

Date de Naissance : 30/12

Métier : Critique Culinaire

15) Tombée des Masques

Dans une petite salle garnie d'une télévision, de quelques chaises et de décorations florales en tout genre, Topi-Taupe discutait avec les six candidats éliminés par le biais de la Taupe, l'agent double.

« -Avant de savoir qui est la Taupe et qui va gagner, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le sujet, dit la taupe.

-Hé bien, commença Tubba Blubba, je pense que Kylie est la Taupe et qu'Harmonie va gagner.

-Moi, dit Kamek, je pense que Kylie va gagner et qu'Harmonie est la Taupe.

-Pour moi, Harmonie va gagner et Toady est la Taupe.

-C'est étonnant d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche Draka, tu sais ?

-Peut-être, mais c'est ce que je pense.

-Toady va gagner et Harmonie est la Taupe, poursuivit simplement Goombarrow.

-Kylie est la Taupe et Toady le gagnant, déclara Francesca, pleine d'assurance.

-Pareil pour moi à quelques détails près. Kylie est la Taupe mais Harmonie va gagner…

-Très bien, nous allons voir dans quelques instants si vous aviez raison. »

...

Sur le pont du bateau, Topi-Taupe fixait le large. Quand il fut dans l'encadrement de la caméra, il commença à relater tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés dans cette émission.

« -Nous avons commencé avec neuf candidats. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, ils ont dû en apprendre plus sur les uns et les autres pour continuer cette aventure. En effet, l'information est la clé de la victoire du jeu. Sans renseignement, vous n'arriverez à rien… Tubba Blubba a été le premier à quitter l'aventure… Il semblerait que ce manque d'information lui ait été fatal. Kamek fut le second à partir… Il aurait été confondu par la Taupe, mais aurait très bien pu perdre sous sa propre influence. Draka a suivi un chemin qui n'était pas le bon, elle s'est égarée sur les sentiers de la découverte de la Taupe. Puis ce fut au tour de Goombarrow. L'athlète s'est leurré dans une idée qui n'était pas la bonne. La Taupe a ensuite fait taire Francesca, la redoutable avocate de la défense. Les exemptions n'ont pas facilité son affaire… Et pour terminer, Sniff, a été éliminé à deux doigts de la finale. Il a été aveuglé par l'évidence des choses… Et maintenant, nous nous apprêtons à découvrir le mystérieux personnage connu sous l'identité de la Taupe… »

Pendant quelques secondes, la caméra fixa les trois portes derrière lesquelles attendaient patiemment les candidats… Le gagnant, le perdant, la Taupe… Tout allait être révélé, dans quelques instants.

« -Il est temps de faire tomber les masques, que la porte de l'intrus s'ouvre ! dit solennellement Topi-Taupe. »

Il y eut un cliquetis, puis une porte s'ouvrit. La personne sortit doucement et dévoila son identité…

« -Salut. C'est moi…la Taupe. »

Kylie Koopa venait de sortir de sa cabine.

« -Kylie, permets-moi de te féliciter pour ton travail extraordinaire ! Es-tu prête à découvrir avec moi qui t'a le mieux percée à jour ? demanda le présentateur.

-Oui. Que la porte du gagnant de cette émission s'ouvre sur le champ. »

On entendit un nouveau coulissement de porte et une figure particulière émergea de la cabine.

« -Salut les gens, vous allez bieeeeeeeeeeeeen ? »

Toady venait de se casser la figure. Les deux taupes se mirent à rire de sa maladresse et l'aidèrent à se relever.

« -Toady, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es le vainqueur ! Bravo à toi, lui dit Kylie dans un ton chaleureux.

-C'est…vrai ?

-Oui, bravo ! cria Topi-Taupe à son tour !

-Youki ! Je suis super content d'avoir réussi à aller si loin, dit alors Toady.

-Il nous reste encore une porte à ouvrir, leur rappela ensuite Topi-Taupe.

-Oh non, pauvre Harmonie, ne put s'empêcher de gémir le champignon. »

La dernière porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Harmonie qui avait visiblement tout compris. Elle était attristée, mais heureuse à la fois pour Toady qui avait réussi à remporter la victoire.

« -Hé bien… J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à retenter ma chance, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Je suis désolée Harmonie… C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir plusieurs gagnants, la consola Kylie.

-On aurait été la paire victorieuse, rêva Toady.

-Haha ! C'est dommage, mais c'est le jeu ! Que pensez-vous d'aller retrouver vos six anciens partenaires ? Ils vous attendent là-bas…

-Cool ! Allons-y ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur. »

Les quatre compères se dirigèrent vers la salle où attendaient les six autres candidats et furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tout le monde ria avec tout le monde et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que cette émission allait se terminer.

« -Je m'en doutais, dit alors Francesca. Je savais que j'avais fait le mauvais choix en choisissant Toady lors de mon dernier quiz.

-Moi j'ai fait une erreur de débutant, déclara Sniff à son tour, j'ai relâché mon attention l'espace de quelques secondes, et ces quelques secondes m'ont été fatales…

-Et dire que ma première impression était que Kylie jouait le rôle de la Taupe…

-Bah tu sais Tubba, c'est mieux que moi qui n'ait jamais vraiment suspecté Kylie… J'étais trop concentré sur Harmonie pour penser à elle !

-A vrai dire… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de suspecter Kylie… Mes choix principaux étaient Francesca et Sniff…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on a de suspect ? demanda alors Sniff causant l'hilarité générale.

-C'est sûrement notre caractère, répondit la Birdo.

-Tu m'as vraiment bien roulé dans la farine Kylie, lui dit Kamek en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Hé oui, mais tout cela s'est joué à pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons revenir sur le parcours général de cette émission ! »

...

1ère élimination

Kylie s'est fait discrète et a essayé de ne pas se faire repérer par trop de monde en agissant tout à fait normalement, néanmoins, Tubba Blubba la suspectait déjà.

Kylie : Tubba Blubba me suspecte déjà… Ça commence mal, je ne sais pas si je dois saboter et me faire repérer ou rester passive pour remonter dans son estime…

Elle opta pour un compromis : pendant la deuxième épreuve, elle participa et donna un indice aux deux champignons, mais l'attention de Tubba Blubba n'a pas été relâchée pour autant. Pour finir, elle décida de frapper un gros coup. Lors de l'étape suivante, soit la troisième épreuve, elle se mit dans le groupe de Sniff, Kamek et Tubba Blubba. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la fontaine, elle courrut chercher une pochette surprise avant même que les autres ne puissent bouger et cria à haute voix le contenu de l'enveloppe. Ce qu'elle faisait était risqué et elle le savait… Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour se débarasser de Tubba Blubba. Elle joua ensuite sur les émotions des autres candidats.

/ Kylie détourna son regard et baissa les yeux… Elle avait l'air profondément triste. Les autres la réconfortèrent. /

Tubba Blubba : Bien que Kylie nous ait fait perdre vingt mille pièces, je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule à pouvoir être la Taupe. Je suis sûr que Kamek ou Sniff auraient pu l'avertir à temps et l'obliger à ne pas ouvrir son indice.

Tubba Blubba : Eliminé

2ème élimination

Lors de cette deuxième élimination, les candidats se sont vus remettre une boîte bleue, ils ont ensuite été enfermés dans un bus où les maneuvres possibles n'étaient pas énormes. Elle agit discrètement et réussit à ne pas se faire repérer. Dans l'épreuve d'orientation, elle monta sur le Yoshi avec Harmonie et arriva à temps aux portes de l'hôtel. Kamek et Draka, coincés sur le bateau pensèrent l'un et l'autre que leur partenaire avait saboté l'engin.

Dark Toadette : Kamek croyait s'en tirer facilement en m'accusant d'avoir saboté le radar, mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Kamek : C'est strictement impossible que j'aie pu saboter le radar et diriger le véhicule en même temps. La seule autre personne sur ce navire était Draka, je ne vois donc qu'une conclusion possible…

Kylie put passer tranquillement à la prochaine étape sans avoir peur d'être démasquée.

Kamek : Eliminé

3ème élimination

Lors de cet épisode, Kylie s'est vraiment sentie mal à l'aise, en effet, Sniff était celui qui avait le plus de chances de la percer à jour grâce aux deux indices dont il avait bénéficié. Kylie savait pertinemment qu'elle devait le confondre si elle voulait tôt ou tard l'éliminer. Puis, lors de leur périple sur l'île des Yoshi, Harmonie s'était montrée plus que suspecte… Kylie laissa les choses se faire d'elle-même en espérant que Sniff quitte le jeu, mais ses espoirs furent vaincs et Draka fut éliminée. Lors de cette élimination, Kylie eut des sueurs froides car la production lui avait indiqué que Sniff était parvenu à un total de huit bonnes réponses sur dix, chose inimaginable pour Kylie à ce stade de l'aventure.

Draka : Eliminée

4ème élimination

Lors des épreuves se déroulant à Port Lacanaïe, Kylie a tenté de faire peser les soupçons sur Francesca et Sniff, espérant qu'ils partent à cause de la pression.

Kylie : Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux garder mon identité secrète, je dois éliminer un de ces deux là.

Durant l'épreuve, Sniff et Francesca s'étaient révélés être les plus sceptiques quant aux déclarations de Toady et Goombarrow. C'est alors que Kylie s'est interposée et a pris le parti des deux coureurs. Un peu plus tard, Francesca avait la possibilité de remporter une exemption pour le prix d'une somme non négligeable. L'occasion qui s'offrait à Kylie était trop belle, elle laissa Francesca faire et Goombarrow, qui la suspectait déjà depuis longtemps, fut éliminé. Lors de ce quiz, Francesca avait eu six points, Sniff huit, Goombarrow deux tandis qu'Harmonie et Toady avaient marqué quatre points. Voyant que les deux candidats les plus intelligents commençaient à la suspecter, elle décida de se rapprocher de Toady et Harmonie, des supects potentiels.

Goombarrow : Eliminé

5ème élimination

L'étau se resserrait pour les candidats et la pression augmentait pour Kylie. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire pour éliminer Francesca et Sniff alors qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche de la finale ? De plus, les possibilités de sabotages diminuait car ils avaient accepté de mettre Kylie à l'écart de l'épreuve, bien qu'elle le savait déjà.

/ -Voyons-voir, commençons par savoir qui mérite de ne pas participer aux épreuves. Je vote pour Kylie, dit alors Sniff. /

Kylie : Quand j'ai vu qu'il m'avait précipitemment mis à l'écart, je me suis dit que tout était fichu, mais j'ai quand même persévéré dans mes efforts de Taupe.

Lorsque l'épreuve de la bibliothèque de Pically Hills s'est terminée, Sniff et Francesca sont partis de leur côté, Kylie avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître suspecte et resta aux côtés de Toady et Harmonie. Le tournant de ce jeu télévisé se joua le soir-même, peu avant l'élimination. Sniff avait déjà informé Francesca de sa future stratégie et lui avait dit de voter pour Kylie. Mais Francesca, juste avant de voter, fit sa plus grande erreur : elle alla parler à Kylie qui réussit à la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas la Taupe.

Kylie : Ecoute Francesca, tu es la candidate la plus intelligente de cette émission, je pensais que tu pouvais au moins comprendre que je n'étais pas la Taupe… Même si Sniff t'a dit qu'il votait pour moi depuis longtemps, ça ne veut rien dire… Une Taupe, ça doit saboter les épreuves, et jusqu'à présent, ceux qui ont le plus saboté d'épreuves sont Toady et Harmonie. D'ailleurs, je reste souvent avec eux pour gagner des informations supplémentaires parce que je les suspecte fortement…

Francesca, après avoir écouté Kylie, mit en relation tous les éléments qu'elle possédait déjà. La Taupe était de sexe féminin. Sniff avait voté pour Kylie quasiment depuis le début. Kylie n'avait quasiment rien saboté, elle ne pouvait pas être la Taupe. Mais il restait une autre fille qui avait saccagé de nombreuses épreuves et qui était souvent avec Kylie : Harmonie. N'ayant pas le temps de parler à Sniff, elle vota pour Harmonie et fut éliminée.

Francesca : Eliminée

6ème élimination

Francesca venait d'être éliminée et Sniff était dévasté. En plus de perdre sa partenaire, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, il avait maintenant la révélation que tout son parcours était basé sur de la chance. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la boîte et découvert l'indice, il ne cessait de suspecter Kylie et voilà que tout ceci était faux ? Francesca avait voté pour Harmonie, mais lui n'était pas au courant, il croyait qu'elle avait suivi son plan à la lettre…

/ -Tu… Tu as vraiment été éliminée ? demanda Sniff le regard vide. C'est…impossible… /

Kylie n'a pas eu grand chose à faire lors de cette partie du jeu ? Sniff a logiquement pensé que Francesca avait été éliminée en votant pour Kylie, donc il a tourné ses votes vers Harmonie lui aussi… Il s'est fait ainsi éliminé.

Sniff : Eliminé

7ème élimination

Kylie ne souhaitait pas avantager l'un ou l'autre des candidats, mais elle voulait à tout pris semer le doute dans leur esprit. Elle essaya donc de les faire triompher de l'épreuve par tous les moyens.

Kylie : J'aimerais bien qu'on termine cette aventure par une note positive.

Cette fois-ci, la personne en connaissant le moins sur la Taupe fut éliminée. Toady avait passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Kylie, plus qu'Harmonie elle même. Harmonie fut la dernière victime de la Taupe.

Harmonie : Eliminée

...

« -Si proche et pourtant si lointaine… La victoire nous a filé entre les doigts à cause d'une toute petite erreur de ma part, fit Francesca. J'aurais dû me fier à ce que Sniff m'avais dit, mais malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est de ma faute si nous n'avons pas réussi à arriver jusque là.

-Tu sais Francesca, c'est aussi en partie de ma faute. En y repensant, j'aurais dû te proposer cette alliance plus tôt, on aurait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir et on serait arrivé jusqu'en finale…

-Wow… Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, réalisa alors Harmonie. Ça signifie que si vous aviez mis votre plan à point plus rapidement, Toady aurait été éliminé, puis ensuite ça aurait été mon tour.

-Votre plan était vraiment impressionnant, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Tubba Blubba.

-En y pensant bien, la confiance est l'élément principal de ce jeu, réfléchit Kamek, mais il faut tout d'abord trouver la personne à qui on peut faire le plus confiance.

-Je dois dire que je suis moi aussi très impressionnée, dit Draka dans un soupir. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ça se terminerait comme ça ?

-J'imagine que la Taupe le savait, rit alors Goombarrow.

-A vrai dire, même moi je ne pouvais pas savoir si Francesca allait me croire ou pas, mais étant informée de tout ce qui se passait, j'avais de grandes chances de la tromper.

-Quand même, s'étonna Draka, je me demande comment Toady et Harmonie sont arrivés jusqu'en finale alors qu'apparemment, ils ne se doutaient pas du tout que Kylie était la Taupe…

-C'est très simple, lui répondit alors Topi-Taupe, Harmonie et Toady se trouvaient toujours tous les deux dans le peloton du milieu, ils ont réussi à passer jusqu'en finale grâce aux erreurs de leurs adversaires. Harmonie, tu expliquerais comment le fait que tu sois arrivée aussi loin en compagnie de Toady ?

-Pour tout vous dire, Toady et moi ne formions pas une alliance, mais presque. Officiellement, nous étions deux concurrents bien particuliers, et officieusement, nous étions une équipe. Toady est tombé à de nombreuses reprises sur des indices, et il les partageait avec moi. Avant chaque quiz, nous mettions en commun nos impressions qui étaient plus ou moins similaires, et essayions d'avoir le plus de réponses en commun.

-C'est vrai, aquiesça Toady, par exemple, vous vous souvenez de l'épreuve du manoir ?

-Celle où Francesca devait nous tromper ? essaya de se rappeler Goombarrow.

-Exactement, si vous vous souvenez bien, Harmonie et moi sommes partis du côté du jeu pour les enfants, mais vous croyez qu'on a fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

-Oh, je vois, dit Francesca pleine d'enthousiasme, votre but était de nous faire croire que vous étiez des concurrents n'étant pas très intelligents alors qu'en fait vous vous dissimuliez !

-En effet, confirma Harmonie, pendant cette épreuve, nous élaborions des plans pour aller plus loin, vers la finale.

-Dans ce cas là, je ne comprends pas, fit Kamek. Pourquoi Toady se serait-il allié avec toi et pas avec Kylie ? Si je me souviens bien, il a passé plus de temps en sa compagnie que toi…

-Quand on y repense, ça peut porter à confusion, renchérit Topi-Taupe, mais Toady sera plus à même de vous l'expliquer, non ?

-A vrai dire, Harmonie et moi nous nous sommes souvent mis avec d'autres personnes lors des épreuves. Vous vous souvenez de l'épreuve de la recherche d'indice ? J'avais demandé à Harmonie de suivre Draka pour qu'elle collecte quelques informations pendant que je devais rester avec Goombarrow. Malheureusement pour moi, il est resté sur les marches, me rendant la tâche difficile, je suis donc parti seul en ville. Pendant d'autres épreuves, je me suis mis avec Kylie pour gagner d'autres informations. Nous avions prévu de nous mettre avec chacun des participants, mais il y avait le problème de Sniff et Francesca qui étaient inséparable qui nous a empêché de mener le projet à bien.

-Mais… Si vous ne saviez pas encore que j'étais la Taupe, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas fait entrer dans votre petite coallition ?

-Pour une seule et simple raison, lui répondit Harmonie. Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux finalistes et une Taupe, l'un d'entre nous aurait donc été laissé de côté et nous ne voulions pas que ça arrive.

-Ah… C'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'on n'a pas été assez stratégique et qu'on aurait voulu aller plus loin dans le jeu, soupira Draka…

-Oui, mais c'est le jeu, comme on dit souvent. Maintenant, nous allons voir les différents sabotages que la Taupe a fait. Kylie, la gloire approche, plaisanta Topi-Taupe le présentateur. »

...

Episode 1

Défi des Rameurs : Kylie n'a rien saboté durant cette épreuve. Toute tentative aurait été impossible et elle ne souhaitait pas attirer si tôt l'attention.

Défi d'observation et de mémorisation : Kylie a été l'une des personnes qui a donné un indice avec Francesca et Kamek. Les sept participants qui attendaient les résultats pouvaient voir ce que les candidats voyaient. Sur le Jukebox, le curseur était placé sur le thème de la banque, voyant que les deux champignons n'avaient pas fait attention à ceci et en prenant compte des deux indices précédents, Kylie a donné le mot « musique » qui a fait pencher la balance du côté de la maison des options.

Sabotage : 20 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 20 000 pièces.

Défi de la recherche d'indice : Kylie s'est précipitée vers la fontaine alors qu'elle était aux côtés de Sniff, Kamek et Tubba Blubba, a déchiré l'enveloppe et a crié l'indice. Elle a ensuite mis cette faute sous le coup de l'émotion en faisant croire qu'elle était triste et déçue et a fait perdre vingt mille pièces à l'équipe.

Sabotage : 20 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 40 000 pièces.

Episode 2

Défi de l'isolation temporaire : Vous vous souvenez de la manière dont on a trouvé le premier indice ?

/ Aux toilettes, Kylie cria si fort que les autres pensaient qu'elle était tombée dans la cuvette.

« -Un indice ! Attendez que je sorte !

-Dans les chiottes ? Quel mauvais goût, s'empressa de dire Harmonie. /

Ce que les autres candidats ne savaient pas, c'est que dans les toilettes ne se trouvait pas uniquement la photo de Masha Vril, il y avait la combinaison, un indice sur l'identité de la Taupe ainsi que les instructions à suivre pour quitter le bus dans les temps. Kylie a simplement gardé la photo pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons tandis que le reste passa à la trappe lorsqu'elle tira la chasse.

Sabotage : 0

Montant de tous les sabotages : 40 000 pièces.

Défi de l'épreuve d'orienation : Kylie a en effet saboté cette épreuve, mais malheureusement, son sabotage n'a pas été très utile. L'équipe a perdu cette épreuve à cause de Draka qui avait posé une charge assez lourde sur le radar du bateau, l'endommageant assez pour qu'il s'arrête de fonctionner. Kylie a pris la carte de l'hélicoptère et l'a jetée dans la mer, elle a dû faire ça en moins d'une minute pour que les autres ne la remarquent pas.

/ Harmonie prit place sur le Yoshi suivie par Kylie, une minute plus tard.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Kylie ne lui répondit pas et commença à prendre le contrôle du dinosaure. /

En prenant le Yoshi, elle s'assurait d'arriver à bon port, pour étouffer les soupçons elle a donc choisi ce moyen de transport en premier.

Sabotage : 0

Montant de tous les sabotages : 40 000 pièces.

...

« -Je savais bien que je n'y étais pour rien dans ce sabotage, fit alors Kamek.

-Oups, il semblerait que ce soit de ma faute… Excuse-moi Kamek !

-C'est pas grave, je n'allais pas t'en vouloir éternellement de toute manière… »

...

Episode 3

Défi de la tentation : Kylie savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer à l'issue de ce défi.

Kylie : Vous savez, les garçons sont toujours comme ça, enfin, je veux dire… Nous les filles, on fait attention à ce qu'on fait, on y réfléchit à deux fois avant d'entreprendre quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on va gagner, malgré moi.

Néanmoins, pour ne pas faire gagner dix mille pièces supplémentaires à l'équipe, Kylie a ouvert sa propre boîte.

Kylie : Je voulais que ça ait l'air d'une maladresse ou d'un minuscule oubli. C'est pour ça que j'ai ouvert la boîte puis refermé aussitôt pour que les chefs d'accusation qui pesaient contre moi soient moindres.

Sabotage : 10 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 50 000 pièces.

Défi du sauvetage : Kylie a en effet saboté ce défi, et c'est une chose pour laquelle elle est très fière.

Kylie : Saboter ce défi a été l'une de mes plus grandes œuvres. Sérieusement, c'était fun de voir que tout le monde accusait Harmonie alors que j'étais derrière tout ça.

Kylie était à côté d'Harmonie, au milieu du groupe lorsque des ennemis les ont attaquées, les deux autres groupes aux extrémités ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais pas elles.

Kylie : C'est là que j'ai décidé d'agir. J'avais vu Harmonie mettre la clé dans sa poche, j'ai voulu la faire tomber.

/ « -Harmonie, je vais t'envoyer au delà des plantes, comme ça tu pourras continuer avec les autres !

-Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas de clé, ça ne sert à rien que je vous fasse perdre du temps ici ! Bonne chance !

-Merci. »

Kylie entra dans sa carapace et fonça sur Harmonie qui fut propulsée dans les airs et rattrapée par les quatre rescapés. Kylie resta sur place et fut capturée par les plantes. /

Kylie : Lorsque j'ai envoyé valser Harmonie au dessus des plantes piranhas, la clé est bel et bien tombée. Les autres regardaient le vol plané d'Harmonie, donc j'en ai profité pour placer la clé derrière mes jambes pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'apercevoir.

Sabotage : 20 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 70 000 pièces.

Episode 4

Défi du nettoyage : Kylie savait que si on répondait bien à une question du premier coup, le meuble se nettoyait de lui-même. Elle voulait conserver cette information pour elle, mais Francesca réussit à percer le mystère grâce à Harmonie. Voyant qu'il fallait à tout prix que la pression soit relâchée, elle a tenté de répondre le mieux possible aux questions.

Sabotage : 0

Montant de tous les sabotages : 70 000 pièces.

Défi du détecteur de mensonges : Kylie était au courant que Francesca jouait pour une exemption, cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la victoire de la Birdo bleue. Plutôt que cela, elle a décidé faire semblant d'être stressée en hésitant et en souriant comme pour dissimuler son malaise. En sachant que Toady et Harmonie n'avaient rien fait, elle était sûre d'avoir au moins trois voix pour elle, soit la moitié.

Sabotage : 30 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 100 000 pièces.

Episode 5

Défi des gages en tout genre : Kylie a été évincée de l'épreuve grâce à une subtile action de Sniff, elle n'a pas pu la saccager. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur nuire, elle a décidé de bien jouer et a ajouté quelques piécettes à la cagnotte.

Kylie : Sniff m'a eue sur ce coup là, je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre que de les aider… Et puis, s'ils ne gagnaient jamais, ça ne serait plus marrant.

Sabotage : 0

Montant de tous les sabotages : 100 000 pièces.

Défi de la recherche littéraire : Lors de cette épreuve, Kylie jouait pour une exemption qu'elle a gagnée. Mais Kylie étant la Taupe, elle était informée de tout ce qui devait se passer dans le jeu. Elle savait donc par avance quels seraient les livres que les candidats devaient chercher. Pour se débarasser du couple Francesca/Sniff, elle devait faire en sorte que Francesca ne croit plus Sniff, pour cela, elle a caché le livre que Sniff devait amener à Topi-Taupe et est partie trouver les deux siens. En route, elle a aidé Harmonie pour se donner un alibi.

/ « -Alors, elles avancent tes recherches ?

-Pas vraiment, souffla la princesse.

-Moi c'est pareil, je ne trouve pas…

-« C'est un pic, c'est un roc, c'est un cap, que dis-je c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule ! », ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, c'est Cyrano de Bergerac ! Dépêche-toi d'aller le trouver ! » /

Kylie : Je devais absolument cacher le livre de Sniff en premier lieu, car dix minutes plus tard, il partait. Le temps ne m'était pas vraiment compté, alors j'ai décidé de rester près du deuxième livre que je devais retrouver jusqu'à ce que je croise quelqu'un qui me donnerait une raison de plus d'être innocentée de mon rôle de Taupe.

Sabotage : 40 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 140 000 pièces.

Episode 6

Défi du quiz forestier : Kylie n'a pas cessé d'hésiter pour répondre aux questions. Dès la première, elle a essayé de faire pencher l'avis général vers une fausse réponse. Lorsque la question du métier de Draka a été abordée, Kylie a été la première à tenter de convaincre qu'elle était une chasseuse de primes.

/ « -Une chasseuse de prime est indépendante, elle s'occupe des missions qu'elle veut, tandis qu'une mercenaire est engagée par quelqu'un…

-Elle me semble être le genre de personne à agir seule…

-C'est peut-être là qu'est le piège, lui dit Sniff. Toady, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une…mercenaire !

-T'es sûr ? lui redemanda Sniff.

-Heu, c'est peut-être une chasseuse de prime tout compte fait…

-Si on choisissais la voie associée à la chasseuse de prime ? proposa amicalement Harmonie.

-Ça me convient.

-Moi aussi !

-Si tout le monde est d'accord… » /

Kylie : Je ne pouvais pas faire totalement perdre cette épreuve à mes coéquipiers, mais une seule erreur suffisait à nous diviser la somme gagnée par deux. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite accepté la réponse d'Harmonie.

Sabotage : 20 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 160 000 pièces.

Défi du mime : Kylie savait que la question précédent l'épreuve était déterminante, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer quoi que ce soit.

Kylie : C'était selon la confiance que l'on nous accordait que la chambre nous était attribuée. Je ne pouvais pas convaincre les autres de me mettre en première position, c'était impossible.

Elle savait aussi que si les candidats mettaient plus d'une heure à tous sortir de leurs chambres, la somme finale gagnée passerait de cinquante mille pièces à trente mille.

Kylie : Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de les ralentir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Au début, elle fit perdre du temps à Harmonie en lui disant de boire, puis de verser du jus d'orange. Par la suite, elle demanda plus d'informations à Sniff à de nombreuses reprises, mais ne pouvait pas non plus ne faire que ça alors que les gestes du docteurs étaient très explicites. Pour finir, le sabotage le plus discret qu'elle fit au cours de cette épreuve fut celui de la combinaison.

/ Kylie regarda Sniff lui donner les détails de la combinaison. Elle fit un rond, leva trois doigts, fit signe à Harmonie d'attendre puis refit un cercle et leva un doigt. /

Kylie : D'un coup d'œil extérieur, je n'ai rien saboté, mais vous comprendrez rapidement que l'erreur d'Harmonie a été commise par ma faute. Au moment où je lui ai fait signe d'attendre, vous conviendrez que j'ai levé la main, et à ce moment, qu'a t-elle vu ? C'est très simple, elle a cru que je continuais la combinaison et a ajouté le cinq.

Au final, ces quelques minutes précieuses envolées, trente mille pièces se sont évaporées.

Sabotage : 30 000

Montant de tous les sabotages : 190 000 pièces.

Episode 7

Dernier Défi : Kylie n'a absolument pas mis de bâtons dans les roues de ses deux coéquipiers, c'est même grâce à elle qu'ils ont pu obtenir les cinquante mille dernières pièces.

...

« -Comme vous avez pu le voir, la Taupe aurait pu faire perdre plus d'argent aux finalistes, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça tout compte fait !

-Je n'ai jamais été mauvaise, intervint Kylie.

-On le sait, lui sourit Kamek, c'était pour rire ! Franchement, tu étais incroyable dans ton rôle de Taupe !

-C'est vrai, confirma Topi-Taupe, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle remporte les cent quatre-vingt dix mille pièces qu'elle a fait perdre à l'équipe !

-Co-Comment ? fit Kylie, prise par surprise.

-Cette surprise s'explique très facilement, la Taupe, avant d'entrer dans le jeu, sait qu'elle ne pourra pas toucher la somme. Mais nous avons décidé de la laisser étant donné qu'elle a fait un excellent travail qui a permis bien des rebondissements !

-Mais c'est super Kylie ! lui dit Sniff, visiblement très heureux.

-Félicitations ! hurlèrent en chœur les candidats !

-Bien sûr, Harmonie ne repartira pas sans rien non plus ! Voilà un tuyau warp que tu pourras faire installer sur ta station pour pouvoir retourner plus facilement au Royaume Champignon.

-Oh ! Merci ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je le voulais tellement…

-On dirait que tout est bien qui finit bien, dit alors Francesca.

-Hahaha ! Mais attendez, ce n'est pas fini ! N'oubliez pas les indices cachés tout au long de cette aventure ! Ils vous seront dévoilés dans quelques instants !

-Super, cria Tubba Blubba, je vais enfin pouvoir jouer au détective ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Dans l'épisode précédent, les candidats ont découvert l'identité de la Taupe, ainsi que l'identité du gagnant et du perdant. Après avoir rapidement résumé ce qui s'était passé, les candidats ont pu comprendre comment et pourquoi les candidats se sont fait éliminer dans cet ordre là. Cette surprise passée, ils purent apprécier la révélation des sabotages de la Taupe et il s'apprêtent désormais à découvrir les nombreux indices disséminés tout au long de l'aventure.

Appellation : Dark Toadette

**Prénom : Draka**

Nom : Toada

Date de Naissance : 15/07

Métier : Mercenaire

**Prénom : Francesca**

Nom : Von Birdetta

Date de Naissance : 16/06

Métier : Avocate de la défense

**Prénom : Goombarrow**

Nom : Goldenstrike

Date de Naissance : 08/01

Métier : Athlète de haut niveau

**Prénom : Harmonie**

Nom : Caprio

Date de Naissance : 12/02

Métier : Nourrice

**Prénom : Kamek**

Nom : Koopeace

Date de Naissance : 23/05

Métier : Sorcier

**Prénom : Sniff**

Nom : Hitt

Date de Naissance : 07/09

Métier : Docteur

**Prénom : Kylie**

Nom : Koopa

Date de Naissance : 04/05

Métier : Reporter

**Prénom : Toady**

Nom : Dress

Date de Naissance : 20/06

Métier : Mage Blanc

**Prénom : Tubba**

Nom : Blubba

Date de Naissance : 30/12

Métier : Critique Culinaire

16) Révélations Surprenantes

Les neuf candidats attendaient toujours dans la salle avec Topi-Taupe qui s'apprêtait à leur révéler les indices cachés par la production et par la Taupe durant tout le jeu.

« -Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! fit un Tubba Blubba hystérique.

-Patiente un peu, lui dit Goombarrow visiblement très impatient lui aussi.

-Alors les garçons, on a hâte de découvrir ce qu'on a manqué ? leur demanda le présentateur.

-Plutôt, oui, répondit Goombarrow pour les deux.

-N'empêche Kylie, je suis toujours surprise que tu aies réussi à tromper Francesca de cette manière, l'informa Draka.

-A vrai dire, j'ai encore du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle aussi, continua Harmonie.

-Ça doit être à cause du contexte. Francesca devait être stressée à l'idée d'être éliminée, et comme Harmonie et moi avions des exemptions, ça a dû encore plus la pousser à aller dans mon sens…

-C'est exact, confirma Francesca. Je ne pouvais pas voter non plus contre Sniff et nous avions élaboré notre stratégie dans l'après-midi… Autrement dit, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre à cent pourcent que c'était infaillible…

-Oui, la précipitation a causé notre perte…

-J'espère qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'indices ! dit Toady à Harmonie.

-Oui, et peut-être qu'on en aura trouvé quelques uns, avec de la chance…

-Nous allons pouvoir reprendre, leur lança Topi-Taupe de derrière la télévision.

-Le second moment le plus important après la découverte de la Taupe et du gagnant arrive ! s'écria Kamek. »

Episode 1

Logo de l'émission : Dans le coin supérieur gauche, on peut voir des Arc-en-Ciel de couleurs différentes, ils sont plus foncés que tous les autres et forment la lettre « K » pour Kylie.

1. Commencement de l'émission.

L'arrivée des candidats : Si vous aviez bien regardé, les candidats sont arrivés dans l'ordre alphabétique de leur prénom… Sauf Kylie Koopa ! Située entre Sniff et Toady, elle n'est pas à sa place.

2. Visite autoguidée

Le chiffre « 1111 » : Lors du défi d'observation et de mémorisation, Toady et Draka sont tombés nez à nez avec ce chiffre à plusieurs reprises. A première vue, il pourrait signifier une simple somme, mais quand on le sépare, ça donne 11-11. La onzième lettre de l'alphabet est le K. Cela donne les initiales de la Taupe : Kylie Koopa.

L'indice de la fontaine : « Cheesy », on peut employer cette expression à la place de « Cheese » lorsque l'on prend une photo. Kylie étant une reporter, on peut facilement imaginer que l'appareil photo soit un de ses outils principaux.

3. Isolation temporaire

La photo de Masha Vril : Masha Vril est un personnage du jeu Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney, à priori, elle n'a aucune connection avec la Taupe, et pourtant, il y a bien une signification à tout ceci. Si vous choisissez de jouer en anglais, vous découvrirez que le nom de cette charmante Masha Vril n'est autre qu'April May. April et May sont deux mois de l'année en anglais, soient Avril et Mai. Avril est la quatrième mois de l'année, on l'écrit 04 dans les dates. Mai est le cinquième mois de l'année, on l'écrit 05. 04/05, c'est la date d'anniversaire de Kylie Koopa.

L'indice de Toady : Vous avez remarqué les petites barres jaunes au dessous du papier ? Essayez de placer l'une d'entre elle sur la première lettre de la première ligne et suivez ainsi. Vous devriez ainsi voir un mot en diagonale : « Reporter ».

4. Garder le Cap

Repas de Kylie Koopa : Kylie Koopa a bien mangé un rapace servi sous son lit de champignons one up, non ? Hé bien, regardez plus attentivement :

/ « -'K… Rapace servi sous son lit de champignons one up ? demanda Kylie au serveur. » /

Si l'on lit à la suite, on voit « Carapace », l'un des attributs de la Taupe.

5. Un Moment de Répit

Le nom de la borne d'arcade préférée de Toady : Iku Nagae est une sorcière venant de la série de jeu Touhou. Elle est apparue dans Weather Scarlet Rapsody, ce n'est pas d'elle que vient le problème. Le nom de la borne d'arcade est « Kill Iku Nagae », en le prononçant plusieurs fois de suite très rapidement, vous arriverez très vite à « Kylie Koopagae ».

Lors de la vérification de l'ouverture de la boîte : Quand Topi-Taupe vient voir Kylie pour déterminer si oui ou non elle a ouvert sa boîte, il se passe ceci :

« -Kylie ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Je voulais savoir si tu avais gardé la petite boîte bleue.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais… ?

-L'autre jour, le couvercle était mal mis, alors je l'ai enlevé puis remis sur la boîte.

-D'accord, fais voir… Tu dis la vérité, mais tu l'as quand même ouverte de ton propre chef. Peux-tu rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger ? »

Comme vous pouvez le voir, Topi-Taupe lui a simplement demandé si elle avait gardé sa petite boîte bleue et Kylie commence à justifier l'ouverture de sa boîte. Si elle avait été une candidate normale, elle aurait dû attendre que Topi-Taupe lui pose la question avant de pouvoir se justifier, elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir à l'avance la question du présentateur.

6. Montée d'Adrénaline

La carte : Sur la carte, on peut distinguer plusieurs choses désignant les pièges. Là où Kylie s'est arrêtée, on peut voir les lettres « TE » ainsi que les trois quart du « I ». Ce qui pourrait donner : « Taupe Est Ici ».

7. Nettoyage de Printemps

L'indice trouvé dans les égoûts : Dans les égoûts, Toady a trouvé un bout de papier sur lequel le mot « Livre » était écrit. Le seul protagoniste a avoir écrit un livre dans cette histoire est Kylie Koopa. Si vous avez joué à Mario & Luigi 2 : Partners in Time, dirigez-vous vers la bibliothèque, entrez dedans et à partir de cette salle, allez à droite. Vous arriverez dans une autre pièce. Continuez d'aller à droite et vous verrez un Toad. Si vous en êtes arrivés à la fin du jeu, il vous dira que Kylie Koopa est l'auteur d'un livre relatant l'histoire de Mario & Luigi contre les Xhampi.

8. Vol à l'arrachée

Le Nom de l'hôtel : Le Sailor_Queen ou S_Q est un nom d'hôtel bien particulier… L'espace entre le « S » et le « Q » pourrait faire penser à un espace qu'on peut remplir. La lettre « R » est située entre les deux autres dans l'alphabet. La première lettre du travail de Kylie est le « R ».

Le numéro de la chambre de Kylie : Kylie occupe la chmabre numéro 20. Dans l'alphabet, la lettre « T » comme Taupe est la vingtième lettre.

Le plan du manoir : Au second étage, à l'endroit où Toady et Harmonie ont discuté stratégie, il y a un jeu pour les enfants en bas âge. Le jeu est la seule chose de colorée, il attire l'attention. Ce jeu a une forme particulière, il n'est pas rond car le matériau ne le permet pas, mais s'il l'avait été, on aurait pu voir une carapace verte de Koopa Troopa. Kylie est une Koopa.

9. Moment de Flottement

Phrase à double sens de Kylie : Lorsque Kylie prononce cette phrase, on pourrait penser qu'au premier abord, elle parle de Francesca, mais si l'on regarde bien le début, c'est clair : Kylie est énervée parque Francesca dirige tout, mais c'est normal qu'elle soit énervée car quand on est la Taupe, on a tendance à tout vouloir garder sous son contrôle.

/ Kylie : Francesca m'énerve à prendre ses airs supérieurs, on dirait qu'elle essaie de tout diriger… Remarque, c'est normal, quand tu es la Taupe, tu as tendance à vouloir tout régir, ou du moins, à vouloir tout garder sous ton emprise. /

Les inscriptions sur le marteau : La « Laccaire Améthyste » est un petit champignon violet. Cet indice aurait pu amener à Toady ou Draka, mais l'améthyste renvoit à la couleur mauve. Dans Mario & Luigi : Partners in Time, le jeu où Kylie Koopa fait sa première apparition, les principaux ennemis sont les Xhampi, des champignons violets.

Phrase ambiguë de Topi-Taupe : Topi-Taupe prononce cette phrase une fois qu'il a expliqué à Kylie qu'elle pourra avoir une exemption et que cette dernière lui demande à quel prix.

/ -Oh oh ! C'est intéressant que tu me demandes ça, étant donné que pour cette fois tu ne seras pas obligée de saccager l'épreuve comme les autres fois pour obtenir ton exemption. Tu pourras faire gagner ton équipe ! /

Comment ça, « tu ne seras pas obligée de saccager l'épreuve comme les autres fois pour obtenir ton exemption. » ? Cela fait-il référence aux autres joueurs saccageant les épreuves pour avoir une exemption ou le travail habituel de Kylie en temps que Taupe ?

10. Après l'Action, la Réflexion

Le repas de Kylie : Encore une fois Kylie mange quelque chose d'intriguant : une coquille Saint-Jacques ! Une coquille a la même fonction que la carapace, et certaines personnes dans Mario Kart confondent carapaces et coquilles.

L'indice vu par Toady : Quand Toady va voir l'indice, il constate qu'il y a uniquement le nom des candidats, de ce qu'ils portent et du verbe « porter ». Peu après, il efface le mot laissé par la Taupe pour être le seul à en bénéficier. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que la Taupe a déjà modifié le mot au sol. Si l'on fait très attention en regardant à la loupe en haut du mot « porter », on remarque des traces noires… Sûrement des lettres effacées par la Taupe. Mais pourquoi la Taupe aurait-elle effacé des lettres à moins qu'elles ne soient compromettantes ? Pour rien. En regardant les lettres au dessus du mot effacé, on comprend que c'est le début du mot « porter » qui est effacé. Pourquoi pas les lettres « Re » ? Cela donnerait ainsi « Reporter »…

11. Tissu de Mensonges

Cet épisode était un peu particulier, en effet, tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet épisode était faux ou n'était que mensonge. Vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre…

En sortant du Club 64 : Les candidats ont croisé à nouveau le Boo qui leur avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans l'arène de Yunnanville. Il leur avait aussi donné un conseil : « Parfois, c'est bon de mentir ». S'ils avaient réalisé, les candidats auraient su que cet épisode était batî sur le mensonge.

Quand ils ont croisé Kooper : Kooper leur a parlé d'un indice très important, il a insisté sur l'importance de ce dernier. Au final, les quatre concurrents ont trouvé un simple mot d'encouragement… Et un mensonge de plus, un !

En arrivant aux grilles du manoir Boo : Une fois arrivés, nos candidats étaient plutôt réjouis d'avoir réussi à trouver le manoir Boo, et donc, à remporter l'épreuve. Cependant, Topi-Taupe s'est joué d'eux et leur a fait peur en leur disant que ce n'était pas la vraie épreuve. C'était le dernier mensonge de cet épisode.

Ces mensonges en tout genre servaient à indiquer que cette épreuve était bâtie sur du faux. Après en être arrivé à cette conclusion, les candidats auraient pu se rendre compte des faux indices se trouvant dans le Club 64.

Les faux indices du Club 64 : Dans le Club 64 siégeaient trois faux indices visant les trois candidats n'étant pas la Taupe.

L'indice disculpant Sniff : La chanson que chantait la Diva, se nommait « September ». Septembre est le mois de naissance de Sniff.

L'indice disculpant Harmonie : Un des joueurs de fléchette a marqué « 1 202 » points. Si l'on décompose le nombre, on tombe sur le douze février, date de naissance d'Harmonie.

L'indice disculpant Toady : Sur le comptoir, il y avait une facture datant de « 2006 ». Encore une fois, si l'on décompose le nombre, on tombe sur le vingt juin, la date de naissance de Toady.

12. Peur Bleue

La nourriture du frigo des Boo : « On pouvait voir dans le frigo de l'Emmental, du Kiwi, du Yak, de la Limonade et de l'Ice Tea. ». Ce sont en effet des goûts spéciaux, mais vous avez vu la façon dont les initiales de chaque mot sont capitalisées ? E-K-Y-L-I-T, en replaçant dans l'ordre ça pouvait donner : « Kylie T » soit, « Kylie Taupe », c'est à dire la vraie identité de Kylie.

13. Dernier Voyage

La plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture : « MELKOT », ou encore « Mole KT »…

14. Sur le Fil

Phrase ambiguë de Kylie : Lorsque Toady débute son duel de taillage de bûche avec le Goomba, il se passe ceci :

« -J'oubliais de vous dire que ça sera une course. Vous contre moi.

-Ça s'annonce plus difficile que prévu…

-Crois-en mon expérience, lui murmura Kylie, c'est toujours comme ça… »

De quelle expérience parle Kylie ici ? Elle n'a jamais mentionné de difficultés auparavant, cela signifie donc qu'elle se réfère à son rôle de Taupe…

Le cadeau du Goomba : Lorsque Toady s'est fait battre à plate couture par le Goomba de la forêt Goomba, ce dernier a fait un cadeau à Kylie. Il lui a donné la taupe qu'il venait de tailler dans du bois. Mais attention, regardez la façon dont il lui a donné la taupe…

/ -Tenez mademoiselle, fit le Goomba en tendant à Kylie la Taupe récemment taillée. /

Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'initiale du mot « Taupe » est capitalisée. A chaque mention de la Taupe, l'intrus, la lettre était capitalisée, tandis qu' à la mention de la taupe, le mammifère, la lettre n'était pas capitalisée. Ce qu'il fallait lire ici, c'était : « Kylie la Taupe ».

...

Topi-Taupe se tourna vers les neuf autres personnes assises elles aussi dans la salle et visiblement éberluées…

« -Wahou, fit Kylie, moi même je suis surprise qu'il y en ait eu autant !

-Quand on vit les choses de l'intérieur, on les ressent parfois moins que lorsqu'on les vit d'un point de vue extérieur, lui expliqua le présentateur.

-On va de surprise en surprise dans cette émission, plaisanta Tubba Blubba.

-La vache ! jura Draka.

-Ah oui, ce n'étaient tout de même pas que deux ou trois indices quasiment invisibles, constata Francesca, ébahie.

-Tu peux le dire, il y en avait tellement qui nous sont passés à côté ! s'écria Sniff. Même si je me doutais de quelque chose pour le club 64…

-C'était vraiment intéressant, déclara Kamek, visiblement satisfait.

-Je ne crois pas en avoir trouvé un seul, dit Toady.

-Pareil pour moi, on a vraiment eu de la chance que Francesca et Sniff se plantent, sans quoi, on n'aurait jamais pu atterrir en finale, relata Harmonie.

-En parlant de finale, vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir comment ça s'est déroulé ?

-Ben, on sait déjà que j'ai perdu et que Toady a gagné…

-Vous pensez avoir eu combien au quiz ?

-Il était super difficile, se rappela Toady en faisant quelques mimiques. Je pense que j'ai eu tout au plus sept questions de bonnes.

-Si Toady a eu sept bonnes réponses, alors j'ai dû en avoir quatorze !

-C'est mathématiquement impossible Harmonie.

-Ah ?

-Tu avais forcément moins que lui si tu avais perdu ! »

Ils se mirent tous à rire à la remarque de Kylie.

« -Haha ! Plus sérieusement, commença Topi-Taupe en essayant de regagner son calme, Toady a eu douze bonnes réponses et Harmonie en a eu dix…

-Ça impose le respect !

-Tu l'as dit Kamek, approuva Goombarrow.

-Kylie, que recommanderais-tu aux futures Taupes ?

-Je dirais qu'il faut qu'elles ne s'éloignent jamais trop de leur vraie personnalité, sans quoi elles ne pourront jamais tenir toute la durée du jeu. C'est extrêmement dur de constamment mentir et de garder la vérité pour soi alors qu'on aimerait bien la crier.

-Toady, Harmonie, des conseils pour les prochains candidats ?

-A part rester soi-même et s'amuser, je ne vois pas trop, répondit le champignon.

-Pour ma part, je pense que les autres concurrents devront faire confiance à au moins une autre personne. S'ils se méfient de tout le monde, ils n'iront pas loin.

-C'est vrai, confirma Draka, je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point là.

-Et si c'était à refaire, vous le referiez, j'espère ?

-Bien sûr ! s'écria Kylie. Mais cette fois, je préfèrerais être une candidate normale !

-Moi aussi, dit Harmonie, mais je ferais la Taupe.

-Ah, bah au moins les autres sauront facilement qui est la Taupe, fit Tubba Blubba en riant.

-Hé bien, je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment terminé, dit alors Topi-Taupe.

-Oh non !

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le présentateur.

-Ce n'est que le commencement de la fête ! cria Toady.

-Yeah ! Allez, viens TT, lui ordonna Harmonie. On va bien s'amuser !

-Ma foi… Je veux bien ! A bientôt, je l'espère, pour une autre édition de la Taupe ! »

* * *

**Cette fiction a été terminée il y a fort longtemps.. Ah, good times... **

**Mais bon, peu importe. Toady Dress, Draka Toada, Francesca Von Birdetta, Sniff Hitt et Goombarrow Goldenstrike sont mes personnages originaux, les autres appartenant à Nintendo (Kylie, Harmonie, Tubba Blubba, Kamek, Topi-Taupe et Kooper). L'histoire est cependant totalement mienne, je me réserve donc le droit de me plaindre si je la vois copiée sans mon autorisation. A bon entendeur.**

**Par ailleurs, si vous avez lu et que cette histoire vous a plu, ce serait assez sympathique de laisser un commentaire. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir que de mettre en page et télécharger tous les chapitres. Certaines choses avaient tendance à disparaître, et cela m'a pris un temps fou. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous créer un compte afin de laisser une trace de votre passage, et ça ne vous prendra pas plus d'une minute de votre temps, dans la plupart des cas, donc s'il vous plaît, honorez ma demande.**


End file.
